Cabalgando
by Solenaru
Summary: Eren es un simple muchacho que va a trabajar junto con tres amigos a una mansión, donde al parecer todos sus jefes son muy comprensivos, menos uno. Levi Rivaille Ackerman, quien aparte guarda un gran secreto del cual Eren todabía no se ha dado cuenta... RIREN / LEVIxEREN / MPREG / LEMON / Moderno.
1. Kensington Gardens

**Hola, bienvenidos a "Cabalgando"**

 **Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas a mis lectores… Como sabrán los que ya leyeron la historia podrán darse cuenta que cambie unas cuantas cosas en el fic ya con los capítulos subidos, pero verdaderamente en mi corazón no me sentía satisfecha con lo que había escrito y siempre que escribo algo quiero que ustedes que lo leen, que sientan aquella emoción que trato de hacerles llegar.**

 **Como pueden ver no cambie mucho, solo fueron unas pequeñas cosas, pero aun así les recomiendo que si me tienen paciencia que lo lean, desde ya muchas gracias mis queridos lectores.**

 **Ahora si…**

 **-** **Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todas y todos por darle una oportunidad y leer este primer capitulo.**

 **Cualquier duda, critica o lo que quieran poner están más que bienvenidos, si quieren darme algún consejo lo tomare con mucho agradecimiento. :3**

 **Atención:**

 **El nombre de Rivaille será este (Levi Rivaille Rivai Ackerman) Pero pondré más Rivaille 3**

 **¡Espero que disfruten esto como yo lo hice escribiendo!**

 **Parejas:** LevixEren (Riren) Es la pareja principal. – (Otras que todavía no se)

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (claramente xD) Lemon, Mpreg. (Recuerdos un poquito de Shota muy suave)

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece .-. si no ya estaría con YAOI en todo el anime :3**

 **Capitulo 1:** **Kensington Gardens**

* * *

" _ **¡Somos la comida o somos el cazador, somos el cazador, somos el cazador!"**_

" _ **¡Somos la comida o somos el cazador, somos el cazador, somos el cazador!"**_

-Hoy es mi día, hoy empezare a trabajar. Hola, me llamo Eren Jaeger, muchas gracias por este trabajo, espero que pueda serle útil. –Un grito hizo que dejara de verse al espejo y suspirara, era hora. -¡Ya voy cara de caballo!

-¡Baja o te bajare yo imbecil, que vamos a llegar tarde! –Y así fue como…

" _ **¡Somos la comida o somos el cazador, somos el cazador, somos el cazador!"**_

" _ **¡Somos la comida o somos el cazador, somos el cazador, somos el cazador!"**_.

Fuera de la ciudad, a treinta minutos en auto, estaba el tranquilo suburbio, en kensington gardens, Londres, donde ya había muy pocos edificios y muchas casas grandes, todas preciosas. En el cual tampoco tenían el imposible trafico del centro y por lo general podían estar más descansados.

Un auto gris algo despintado andaba lentamente por allí, donde dentro había cuatro muchachos. No estaban en un simple vecindario, si no en uno de los más lujosos que podía haber, donde solo había cuatro entradas para poder pasar, en el cual estaban apostados guardias y policías que por empezar les pedían documentos, credencial y llamaban a la persona a la que iban a visitar. Era todo así porque la gente que vivía allí era de mucha plata, ya con tan solo mirar aquellas casas inmensas, con patios enormes diez veces más grande que una plaza era de entender que no cualquiera podía pagarlo.

Cada vez que avanzaban las casas se iban distanciando para poder tener más lugar, para decirlo simple, para poder hacerse más y más grande, para poder expandirse y ser una obra maestra en aquel mundo que todo relucía. Cuando ya estaban llegando a donde le habían dicho, habían pasado ya casi media hora, en manejo lento y seguro, como les habían indicado los guardias, todo para los nuevos visitantes, los que no pagaban la renta millonaria, porque habían visto pasar autos lujosamente caros a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Estas seguro que es por acá? –Pregunto un muchacho de ojos verde turquesa, este estaba sentado al lado del copiloto, uno de cabellos rubios y cuerpo musculoso. –Seguro que cara de caballo se equivoco.

-¡Cállate, suicida! –Grito el que iba sentado detrás, este tenía el pelo marrón claro y ojos color miel. –Es esa casa, digo mansión… Reiner, es acá, dobla.

Reiner bajo la poca velocidad del auto mientras todos miraban embobados lo que tenían frente a ellos, no se podía ver mucho porque las murallas y el portón negro como la pequeña casa de los caseros que cuidaban tapaban una parte, pero aun así se veía claramente una gran mansión atrás, debía de tener tres pisos o más, esta tenía muchas ventanas y sus paredes estaban echas al parecer de mármol o algo por el estilo, porque brillaba suavemente. Era como un castillo.

-Dejen de babear, no venimos de vacaciones, si no a trabajar –Objeto Armin nervioso, era un muchachito de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes que parecía más mujer que hombre.

-Hola. –Hablo una voz detrás de un aparato cuando Reiner había tocado el timbre aun con el auto.

-Hola, nos llamaron para trabajar. –Hablo el rubio desconcertado.

-¿Nombres?

-Reiner Braun, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschtein y Armin Arlet. –Una larga pausa se hizo, luego un hombre uniformado salio de la pequeña casa que estaba casi al lado del portón y abrió una pequeña puerta para pasar.

-Disculpe, necesitamos registrarlos antes que puedan ingresar. –Dijo el joven uniformado de guardia mientras empezaba a ver todo junto con otro acompañante que había salido luego. –Listo, ahora les abriere el portón, dejen el auto en la entrada y alguien lo estacionara. Que tengan un buen día.

El camino era pequeño, pero elegante y bello, a sus costados había palmeras, árboles y muchas flores, era como un bosque encantado, cuando ya estaban dando una curva exageradamente larga se encontraron con la mansión, definitivamente era única pensaron los jóvenes mientras seguían el camino para dejar el auto en la entrada.

Allí frente al gran _**castillo**_ se podía ver una fuente plateada y dorada que tiraba chorros de agua hacia arriba sin caer una sola gota fuera. A sus costados había más árboles, tapando la vista de personas curiosas, como un gran parque, aunque era tan grande el lugar que nadie podría ver nada sin meterse sin permiso.

-Buenos días, yo les llevare el auto. –Dijo un joven también uniformado, todos estaban elegantemente vestidos como peinados.

-Gracias, cuídalo, es el amor de mi vida. –Bromeo Reiner aunque parecía que iba enserio mientras bajaba del auto.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron parados en la calle adoquinada, frente a ellos tenían unas grandes escaleras marmoleadas de un color beige claro, estas llevaban directamente al radiante palacio, mansión y castillo a la vez dejando delante una puerta de dos hojas de madera, ninguno antes había visto algo así en su vida que de cerca podía apreciarse más, todo era magnifico.

Las paredes doradas y platinadas, las largas columnas que sostenían todo el lugar dando arriba al parecer unos balcones que desde donde estaban los jóvenes no se podía ver bien, pero de lejos se encontraba exquisitamente perfecto, todo decorado a la antigua, con faroles del siglo XIX (19) donde también se daba a reconocer la forma del lugar, era entre una construcción mediterránea y medieval con una pequeña mezcla de moderno.

La puerta principal se abrió, dejando a los muchachos entre nerviosos y asombrados, frente a ellos salio una mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esta llevaba una remera verde simple, unos pantalones anchos marrones cortos y unas zapatillas deportivas.

-¡Hola, hola, hola! –Saludo la muchacha alta, tenía el cabello marrón atado en una coleta y gafas. -¡Me llamo Hanji! Antes de empezar a hablar del trabajo les mostrare un poco la casa, ¿Quieren?

-Es un gusto, señorita Hanji. –Hablo Eren extendiéndole su mano, esta no se la acepto, si no que lo abrazo, Eren quedo estático ante aquella actitud, pero luego de unos segundos le correspondió el abrazo para luego hacer lo mismo con los demás. –Yo… ¿Es con usted con quien hablamos, verdad?

-Si, yo los contrate. Me cayeron muy bien en Internet y en las llamadas telefónicas, bueno… ¿Quieren acompañarme, caballeros?

Los cuatro jóvenes asintieron avergonzados mientras la mujer les hacia señas de seguirla, al entrar vieron que el lugar era muy luminoso, el sol entraba por todos lados dejando ver todo con claridad.

Ninguno podía creer que pudiera ser más hermoso que afuera, pero ahí estaba, dejándolos nuevamente sorprendidos. Frente a ellos se encontraba un lugar, limpio, fresco y brillante.

El lugar que al parecer era la sala de estar era amplio y ordenado, había tres sofás antiguos enfrentados y otro mirando a la gran chimenea que estaba apagada ya que estaban en verano, arriba se encontraba un hermoso cuadro de un campo en la noche. Más adelante había unas escaleras blancas con baranda de madera que pegaban al tono, estas se dividían en dos, una de cada lado, eran anchas y arriba podía verse como cualquier persona podría ver todo desde allí, estando ya en la segunda planta. Debajo unas estatuas de ángeles se apreciaban dejando una de cada lado una puerta de madera más oscura.

-¿Aquella telaraña funciona? –Pregunto Eren señalando hacia arriba, donde en el medio de la sala decoraba sin encenderse unos cristales que caían en picada, todos brillosos y glamorosos. –Parece muy antigua. ¿Es la sala de estar esto?

-Si anda y si, es la sala principal, aunque para mi tendrían que quitar esa vieja chimenea y poner un televisor con una playstation cuatro. A la derecha, esta uno de los comedores y luego en la otra habitación esta la cocina. –Hablo Hanji caminando hacia su izquierda, donde había dos puertas unidas de dos metros, al abrirla los jóvenes pudieron ver que si caminaban solos se perderían en aquel laberinto. –No les muestro el comedor porque no quiero traumatizarlos si esta Erwin comiendo semidesnudo.

Ninguno supo de quien se trataba y nadie pregunto ya que al entrar en la puerta donde Hanji les había abierto se habían quedado nuevamente asombrados al ver como la casa aun no terminaba.

Frente a ellos ahora se encontraba otra sala, pero esta tenía más de lo que a ellos le gustaba, un LCD de sesenta pulgadas, consolas de videojuegos, Home Theater, equipo de música y hasta un jacuzzi dentro del lugar.

-También hay una sala de cine, pero queda más lejos, la casa es grande, un día los invitare a ver películas. –Dijo la mujer mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta que estaba al final de la sala en la parte izquierda. –Bueno, las demás salas son todas parecidas… arriba están los dormitorios, también hay dos más sala de juegos y más habitaciones.

Hanji avanzaba mostrando otras salas, aun también impresionantes, pero parecidas a la sala principal, iban caminando hacia delante según ellos mientras veían como el lugar estaba impecable y en perfectas condiciones.

Eren no podía creer donde estaba parado, nunca había pisado una casa tan hermosa como esta, no era común de que sus amigos tuvieran algo así, tampoco le importaba, pero si le resultaba muy incomodo, no pertenecía a esto, tenía que hacerse una idea en su mente que era trabajo y solamente trabajo. Kensington Gardens era sin lugar a dudas un lugar para muy pocas personas.

-Bueno, este es el patio, hay cuatro entradas, pero esta es la más cercana a donde tienen que ir ustedes. –Había hablando Hanji mientras abría una puerta de dos hojas transparente, esta era de vidrio enmarcada con madera. –Vengan, no sean tímidos.

Al salir fuera pudieron observar lo grande que era el patio. Allí había al menos cien hectáreas o más, lo primero que se veía era la inmensa piscina que ocupaba una gran parte, a su lado había un jacuzzi por lo menos para cuatro personas, sombrillas, mesitas y sillones, como palmeras que decoraban el lugar. Más adelante se divisaban las canchas de tenis, fútbol y al parecer de algo más, pero no veían bien que podía ser.

-¿Ven esto? –Dijo la mujer señalando con su dedo, estos asintieron, había carritos de golf y cuatriciclos, como también bicicletas. –Pueden usar lo que quieran, pero con mucho cuidado.

-¿Usar? –Pregunto Jean mirando a aquella mujer. -¿A que se refiere con usar?

-Usar, andar, manejar. El camino es largo, ustedes trabajaran fuera, arreglando el pasto, cuidando a los caballos, a los animales y también limpiando. Se hospedaran en una casa que esta todo derecho, pasando las canchas, es un poco cerca del establo. –Los muchachos vieron donde ella señalaba, no se veía muy bien ya que era lejos, pero podían divisar una casa de madera de dos pisos, no se veía para nada mal.

-¿Entonces dormiremos allí? –Pregunto Jean desilusionado, ya se había echo una gran idea viviendo en aquella mansión, Hanji asintió con una sonrisa.

-La casa esta muy bien amueblada, los guardias también tienen una, pero adelante y los que limpian igual, solamente dos mayordomos y otras pocas personas duermen en la mansión. –Dijo la mujer leyendo la mente del muchacho. -¿Y sus equipajes?

-En el auto. –Dijo Reiner recordando y extrañando a su mejor amigo, amante y novia.

-Luego ordenare que se los traigan. Como ya hablamos por teléfono trabajaran ocho horas diarias y tendrán los domingo como franco. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Por mi es perfecto, muchas gracias señorita Hanji por darnos este empleo. ¿Usted desde hace cuanto que trabaja acá? –Pregunto el muchacho de ojos verde turquesa. –Por cierto, me llamo Eren. El de mi lado es Reiner, este es Armin y aquel es Jean.

-Eso ya lo se, estuve mirando sus currículum muy enserio, es un gusto, yo no trabajo acá, vivo acá, podríamos decirse que soy una de las dueñas de este lugar. –Los muchachos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, definitivamente no parecía una mujer millonaria. -Somos tres los dueños de la casa, Erwin Smith, es muy amable y luego esta el enanin, digo… Levi Rivaille Ackerman, este si que si se lo cruzan den media vuelta, es bueno, pero si lo agarran en un mal día… Por eso necesite buscar nuevos empleados…

Los cuatro jóvenes tragaron saliva, siempre estaba la oveja negra en algún lado, ahora les había tocado como jefe, pero intentarían hacer todo lo mejor posible y no encontrarse con aquel hombre.

-¿A quien le dices enanin, cuatro ojos? –Pregunto una voz fría detrás de ellos, todos se dieron vuelta.

Frente a ellos había un hombre de estatura pequeña, cuerpo delgado y mirada tenebrosa. Llevaba el cabello negro corto dividido a la mitad con sus sienes rapadas, su mirada era entre aburrida y serie, pero una gran sombra en su rostro mostraba otra cosa.

Este estaba muy bien vestido, llevaba una camisa blanca algo suelta con un traje de vestir negro, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos de cuero.

-¡Enanin, te presento a los nuevos empleados! –Hanji fue dando saltitos hacia el, este la ignoro completamente mientras miraba a los jóvenes que parecían pequeños gatitos asustados. -¡Quita esa mirada que asusta a los chicos!

-Silencio loca. –Dijo Rivaille pasando su vista entre los nuevos empleados, sus ojos se detuvieron en los de Eren y el muchacho había pensado por un par de segundos que su mirada se había vuelto sorpresiva y luego calida, pero seguramente lo había creído, porque este llevaba la misma expresión que antes. -¿Ahora te gustan los mocosos?

-Todos tienen veintiuno… ¿Me estas llamando vieja? –Pregunto algo triste Hanji para luego sonreír nuevamente. –El es el gran y temible Levi Rivaille Ackerman del que les había hablado.

-Es un gran honor trabajar para usted. –Hablo Jean avanzando para tomarle la mano, este nunca se la acepto, si no que seguía mirando a Eren. –Mis amigos…

-¿Nombres? –Pregunto seriamente Rivaille sin verlo a Jean, este confuso no entendió la pregunta, Rivaille gruño preguntando nuevamente. –Los nombres de tus compañeros.

-Ah, yo me llamo Jean Kirschtein, el que esta ahí es Reiner Braun, el otro es Eren Jaeger y Armin Alert. –Jean se fue alejando poco a poco de aquel hombre que tanto miedo le estaba provocando.

-Ya veo. –Dijo mientras dejaba de mirar a Eren y se iba dentro de la mansión. –El que venga a limpiar mi establo que verdaderamente tenga coraje, si lo hace mal lo echare.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver aquella actitud, pero nadie dijo nada, no querían que los echaran antes de empezar a trabajar. Eren que había estado todo el momento manteniendo la mirada con su jefe suspiro aliviado, su cuerpo había empezado a temblar ligeramente mientras que se sentía más cansado y sudoroso que antes, ¿Por qué lo había estado mirando solo a el? Esperaba que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta.

-Bueno, acá les dejo la llave, descubran por si mismos la casa, seguro les encantara. ¡Es genial descubrir cosas! –Dijo Hanji mientras le indicaba bien el camino.

 **.**

-¿Qué dicen del lugar? –Pregunto Jean mientras tomaba una de sus mochilas y agarraba su celular para ver la hora, habían ido a la pequeña casa que había detrás de todo el patio, detrás de las canchas.

La casa estaba perfecta para ellos, no era ni muy grande ni muy chica, tenía seis habitaciones en la planta alta, dos baños, una cocina comedor y un living en la primera planta. Además que la construcción y decoración no estaba nada mal, era moderna y elegante a la vez. Para muchos era mejor que sus propias casas.

-Yo digo que me va a encantar este trabajo, además me agrado Hanji. –Dijo Reiner mientras separaba su ropa para llevarla a su cuarto. –Solo no la caguen, si el jefe Rivaille les dice algo se la guardan…

-Tú y tú enamorada Hanji. –Dijo Jean mientras empezaba a cantar una canción romántica y hacia que bailaba con alguien. –Entonces, ¿Qué día te dejamos la casa sola?

Cuando se dio vuelta dejando de bailar se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie en la sala, sus amigos lo habían dejado solo mientras iban a ordenar su ropa, ignorándolo completamente.

 **.**

Eren se sentó en su nueva cama mientras miraba detalladamente toda su habitación, tenía un armario marrón de dos puertas, un escritorio, una ventana donde daba directamente con la gran figura de la mansión que se podía apreciar de tan lejos y una cama de una plaza, definitivamente el lugar era mejor de donde vivía ya que acá tenía todo pintado perfectamente, sin paredes rotas o olor a humedad.

Se sentó en la cama mientras tomaba su celular, si todo iba bien podría trabajar perfectamente en este lugar, pero su mente aunque estuviera contenta por todo esto, le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada con su jefe, Rivaille Ackerman. ¿Por qué tenía que tener el mismo apellido que su hermana? ¿Por qué lo había tenido que mirar de aquella manera hoy? ¿Y por qué había pensado que había tenido una mirada dulce un par de segundos? Su hermana si se hubiese dado cuenta ya le hubiera golpeado la cara un par de veces…

Se mordió el labio, Mikasa no era su hermana de sangre, pero aun así la quería como una. Sus padres la habían adoptado cuando el tenía siete años y desde aquel entonces fueron inseparables. ¿Y ahora? Eren cerro sus ojos, el la había dejado.

 **Flash Back:**

 _Eren miraba detenidamente a su hermana, esta tenía la vista triste y perdida, sus ojos grises oscuros estaban opacos y miraba el suelo casi sin respirar. Eren se aproximo lentamente hacia ella, no podía dejarla en aquel momento. ¿Acaso tendría que suspender todo? ¿Ella no entendía que era importante para el?_

 _-Mika… -Y su cuerpo se detuvo por completo, su hermana lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, sus brazos cruzaban el cuello de este mientras ella se largaba a llorar, nunca la había visto así salvo de pequeña, no era de derramar lagrimas, ella era fuerte._

 _La dejo estar, dejo que se descargara y sacara todas sus penas ya que eran lo único que se tenían, solo ellos dos. Eran su única familia ya que los padres de Mikasa estaban muertos y los de Eren se habían muerto, primero su madre hacia ya seis años y ahora hacia poco su padre… Aunque no le importaba el, gracias a este necesitaba el dinero, pero ¿Por qué Mikasa no podía ir? A el también le dolía, pero seguramente estaría mejor en su casa, estudiando y pudiendo ser alguien mejor, el tenía que trabajar, no iba a dejar que su hermana pasara por esto, ya mucho había sacrificado Mikasa._

 _-No… no te vallas Eren. Te descubrirán. Yo tengo que protegerte. –Susurro con la voz entrecortada, todavía lloraba en su hombro. –Se lo prometí a tu madre._

 _-Mikasa, siempre me has cuidado, es hora que yo haga lo mismo. Tienes que quedarte acá, terminar el colegio y poder hacer la carrera que siempre quisiste hacer. –La voz de Eren se quebró, era difícil separarse de ella, pero iba a ser lo mejor. –No tienes que siempre seguirme, cuando todo esto pase estaré contigo._

 _-¡No! Yo te voy a seguir, si tu quieres hacer algo yo estaré contigo, si quieres mudarte yo me mudare, si quieres… -Y no pudo continuar porque Eren la había alejado mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la de ella, siempre lo hacia cuando se comportaba tan protectora con el. –Eren…_

 _-Mikasa, soy grande. No tienes que perseguirme siempre, tienes que dejar de cuidarme. Ahora acepta el dinero que te daré cada mes y por favor… no empieces._

 _Eren se había separado mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación buscando su equipaje, por una parte la iba a extrañar y por otra estaba más tranquilo que su hermana guardaespaldas y protectora no iba a estar detrás de el viendo que hacia y que no. Mikasa tenía que madurar en eso y el… tenía que hacerlo aun más._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Eren cerro los ojos, si todo salía bien podría quedarse bastante tiempo en este lugar para poder mantener a su hermana y a el, solo tenía que esperar que los documentos falsos no fueran descubiertos, porque el no tenía veintiún años como decía, si no que solo llegaba a los quince años como todos sus amigos, menos Reiner que faltaba poco para que cumpliera los dieciocho.

-¡Ya mismo sal de aquí! –Grito alguien abriendo la puerta violentamente, Eren sobresaltado cayo de la cama, lo habían descubierto, su plan se iba desbordando lentamente de su cerebro y su vida. -¿Qué haces? Pareces un gatito mojado.

El corazón de Eren lentamente fue volviendo a la realidad cuando vio que el que abría la puerta era su _**amigo**_ Jean, quien lo miraba divertido al ver como se había asustado, nadie lo había descubierto, el intento de humano de Jean lo había asustado, solamente eso, pensó Eren mientras se levantaba con una cosa en mente, matarlo.

-¿¡Qué -Qué haces!? –Pregunto Jean al ver que Eren lo tomaba de la camisa y lo aprisionaba contra la pared mientras levantaba su puño, no era agresivo, pero cuando lo sacaban encontraban su peor parte y ahora que aparte estaba nervioso sabía que no podía detener su puño que iba directamente hacia la cara de su amigo.

-¡Eren! ¡Hey, detente! –Grito Reiner tomándolo de los brazos, este había ido corriendo al escuchar gritos. –Se que es un idiota, pero déjalo.

-¿¡Como que un idiota!? ¡Solo quería preguntarle a Eren de porque eligió esta habitación! Al igual que ustedes… ¿¡Quien mierda son para poder quedarse con las mejores habitaciones!? –Jean ya había recuperado su coraje perdido al ver como sacaban a Eren de encima suyo. –Hagamos piedra, papel y tijeras.

-Ni en tus sueños Kirschetein, eso te pasa por bailar en la sala con tu novia imaginaria. Ahora antes de armar otro escándalo y que nos echen ordenen sus cosas y luego vamos abajo a la cocina. Niños… -Bufo Reiner alejándose en grandes zancadas, Jean a veces o casi todas las veces podía ser muy competitivo.

 **.**

Luego de unas horas Hanji había tocado la puerta de la casa para poder entrar y entregarles un papel, todos se habían sentado en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar para poder hablar mientras tomaban un te que le había regalado Hanji, ya luego de hablar un par de cosas pudieron ver bien como iba todo.

-Bueno, primero que nada tienen que repartirse las tareas, háganlo como les guste. Acá les dejo la lista, por esta semana será esta. Ah, me olvide de decirles, cada día a las ocho de la mañana pasa una camioneta con las compras, pidan lo que quieran para que se los traiga, en el contrato que estoy haciendo para ustedes esta ya pagada la comida. Por hoy hagan todo tranquilo, ósea que hagan las tareas de la hoja, pero antes que nada hablen con los encargados del lugar para que les expliquen como hacer todo. Bueno, nos vemos. –Hanji salio casi corriendo mientras daba saltitos de alegría, los jóvenes la acompañaron afuera, donde vieron que esta se subía a una moto Harley.

-No se como te gusta… -Murmuro Jean mirándola como un bicho raro.

-No me gusta, eso lo pensaste tú. Lo que si esta muy buena es la moto, debe salir una fortuna. –Dijo Reiner leyendo la hoja que le había dado.

-Es buena persona, eso es lo que cuenta. –Eren se había puesto al lado de su amigo para ver que cosas estaban escritas. –Demasiado buena persona para un lugar de ricos.

-Como si conocieras gente rica, no creo que todos sean agrandados, como ese tal Rivaille… Debe haber personas humildes, divertidas y… -Estaba diciendo Reiner mientras sus amigos se le pegaban más para poder leer. –Veamos…

 _ **Tareas de esta**_ _ **semanita por Hanji x3 x3 x3**_

 _ **-Cortar césped (Toda la zona norte) Les recomiendo que empiecen por partes. Hablen con el jardinero que esta en la zona este en la tercera casa para poder ver el funcionamiento del cortacésped.**_

 _ **-Barrer frente a la mansión y detrás, luego baldear y pasar la maquina secadora. (Hablen con el encargado de la limpieza, vive en la primera casa que esta al lado de la cancha de tenis. (Tranquilos mis niños, luego recordaran donde vive quien, es cuestión de tiempo)**_

 _ **-Ir a los establos y limpiar todo, si TODO. Luego al atardecer meter a los caballos en los establos. Si alguno se escapa o le pasa algo el señor Rivaille los matara, hablo enserio, son todos de el. =(**_

 _ **-Ir al pequeño bosquecito que esta en la entrada y juntar todas las hojas que estén tiradas, como las que están en el camino.**_

 _ **Eso es todo, luego si me acuerdo algo más les haré saber. Cualquier duda pregunten a alguien chicos, besos.**_

 _ **Hanji :O**_

Todos se quedaron viendo como escribía aquella mujer adulta, parecía más una adolescente que cualquier otra cosa. Aun así su letra era muy bella y amable. Eren tomo la carta que su amigo Reiner sostenía mientras volvía a leerla, iba a ver otra pelea por obtener las mejores y más fáciles tareas, aunque todas tenían su grado de dificultad.

-Piedra, papel y tijera. –Ofreció Jean, era una idea idiota, pero era mejor si no querían matarse. Todos aceptaron. –Muy bien, pongan su mano detrás y cuando diga ya la sacan.

-Espera, entre cuatro es muy complicado, vamos en una competencia de a dos. El que gane va con el que gano del otro grupo y el que gane de ellos elige primero, luego el que perdió segundo y quedan dos tareas más que se decidirán. –Reiner sabía manejarlos muy bien, ya sea porque era más adulto o porque era serio, pero si no estuviera se armaría una pequeña guerra entre ellos donde la única regla sería que el que quedara en pie podría elegir que cosas hacer.

Los ganadores fueron así, primero Reiner, luego Armin, después Jean y por ultimo Eren. Había durado todo diez minutos, entre disputas y enojos, pero así había sido la regla, por orden de ganador iban a elegir que tareas podían hacer.

-Yo… -Estaba diciendo Reiner mientras leía detenidamente la hoja, debía de elegir bien, al establo ni muerto iba, si llegaba a pasarle algo a los caballos del jefe Rivaille seguramente lo echarían luego de matarlo, pero el no era el que más necesitaba el trabajo… –Como soy el ganador te dejo elegir a ti Eren.

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Eres un vil traidor Reiner! –Grito Jean alzando sus brazos. -¡Si haces eso elegiré yo primero!

Eren suspiro, Reiner siempre se había preocupado por sus amigos, pero con Eren era mucho más, siempre lo ayudaba, estaba para el y se preocupaba diez veces más, solo esperaba que no fuera la encarnación de Mikasa.

-Vamos, no hagas eso. Elige, toque lo que me toque lo aceptare. –Dijo Eren haciendo callar a Jean con su mano en su boca. – **Trabajo es trabajo.**

-Eren… tu eres quien más necesita el empleo, seguro estos lacras te harán trabajar en el establo. –Objeto Reiner fulminando con la mirada a Jean y Armin. –Entonces tendré que elegir el establo…

Eren se palmeo la cara ya bastante cansado, si seguían así estarían toda la poca mañana que le quedaban y la tarde y ahí si los echarían a patadas. Si le tocaba el establo haría aquel trabajo perfectamente, le gustaban los animales y mucho más los caballos, si era por su jefe trabajaría el doble para que no le pudiera decir nada, además tenía que ver nuevamente con sus propios ojos que su mente le había jugado una muy mala pasada.

-Tampoco vale, no te preocupes, si me toca el establo trabajare perfectamente. Confía en mí o ¿Acaso eres Mikasa disfrazado de Reiner? –Pregunto elevando sus cejas gruesas, sus amigos se rieron.

-Muy bien, entonces elijo cortar el césped. –Reiner miraba el piso mientras le pasaba la hoja a Jean.

-Yo… iré al bosquecito y juntare hojas. –Dijo algo nervioso esperando que nadie se quejara, ninguno lo hizo, sabían que Armin era muy frágil, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser mejores que ellos. -¿Jean?

-Yo claramente tendré que ir a barrer… ¿Y tu Eren? Ah, claro ir a limpiar los establos. Hazlo bien o te echaran. –Bromeo su amigo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Eren que lo fulminaba con la mirada. – ¡Bueno, a empezar!

 **.**

Eren se quedo en la mitad de la calle adoquinada mientras veía como empezaba a aparecer el establo*, este estaba manejando un cuatriciclo mientras iba llegando al lugar, el sol le pegaba fuertemente mientras empezaba a sentir como empezaba a transpirar, hacia mucho calor. El lugar era como un pequeño campo, con vallas grandes de madera a sus dos costados, dentro de estas crecía un hermoso pasto verde y más adelante se veía un poco más pisoteado, seguramente sería donde iban los caballos a trotar o comer.

Estaciono el cuatriciclo en un pequeño garaje que había al costado mientras veía como una parte del establo se dividía y a unos metros de su derecha aparecía otro establo más, igual de grande que el otro, Eren entro al primero, la luz que entraba del lugar era poca, Eren agudizo su vista.

-Tú debes de ser el nuevo. Me llamo Auruo Bossard, soy el que cuida de este lugar. –El hombre le extendió la mano, tenía la piel cetrina, ojos pequeños y algunas arrugas. Su cabello era rubio oscuro y rapado en sus costados y detrás de un color avellana. Su mirada mostraba superioridad, este lo examinaba de pies a cabeza. -¿Qué pasa niño, no saludaras?

-Lo siento, señor. Me llamo Eren Jaeger. –Dijo este extendiéndole su mano, el hombre tenía cara de superior, ¿Acaso era uno de sus jefes? Sus ojos se fueron aclarando de a poco.- ¿Usted me explicara que debo hacer?

-Claro, sígueme. Como puedes ver, el lugar esta en perfecto orden. –Dijo Empezando a recorrer el establo donde había unas pocas vacas, al parecer todas estaban pastando afuera. Estaba todo muy limpio, sin olor que le resultaba bastante raro. –Aquí es donde ponemos a las vacas a que nos den leche.

-¿Es de eso de lo que trabajan los dueños del lugar? –Pregunto Eren impresionado por ver aquellas maquinas que usaban para sacarle leche a la vaca, Auruo se empezó a reír.

-Si que eres metiche niño… Los jefes trabajan en empresas, pero les gusta tener esto. Igual no es como en otros lados, como ya te habrás dado cuenta acá no hay olor, es porque limpiamos **siempre**. Ahora vamos al otro establo. –Auruo había empezado a hablar sobre lo que debía hacer Eren, pero se había ido por las ramas diciendo que el era el mejor que podía cuidar a los animales, aparte que siempre sus jefes lo felicitaban. –Y así es como yo estoy ya hace seis años acá, soy el mejor en todo.

Auruo mientras caminaba unos pasos para abrir la puerta corrediza del segundo establo se había tropezado con una piedra y se había mordido su lengua fuertemente al estar hablando, un chorro de sangre salto al aire mientras el hombre se callaba e ignoraba eso para abrir la dichosa puerta.

Eren no dijo nada al ver al hombre así, era un presumido, pero al parecer lo iba a tener que aguantar ya que tendría que obedecer sus ordenes, aun así parecía buena persona o eso esperaba.

Al entrar vio nuevamente que tenía que acostumbrar su vista ya que tampoco en este lugar entraba mucho sol, pero podía ver que allí había dos caballos guardados, uno era todo blanco y el otro, que llamaba diez veces más la atención tenía un pelaje al parecer aterciopelado y de un color dorado champaña, era esbelto y elegante. Fue directamente hacia el, como si el caballo lo estuviera llamando, al verlo frente a el se dio cuenta que era aun más bello, estiro su mano para acariciarlo y sintió como otra mano en su hombro lo hacia caer al suelo.

-Señor Auruo, eso dolió. –Dijo Eren aun todavía en el piso, por suerte estaba todo totalmente limpio, cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que no había sido Auruo quien lo había tirado, si no Rivaille Ackerman.

Este tenía una mirada tenebrosa, como también aburrida y aséptica bajo una suave sombra. Sus labios finos al igual que sus cejas, una nariz pequeña, cabello lacio y dividido a la mitad, estaba cruzado de brazos, Eren al ver como lo seguía mirando bajo la vista, lo iba a echar, si no… ¿Por qué lo hubiese tirado al piso?

Eren trago saliva, no podía ser el… Capaz se había equivocado… Lo miro nuevamente, llevaba un traje negro abierto mostrando una camisa blanca. Pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros, igual que hacia unas horas, definitivamente si era el.

-Disculpe señor, yo… -Eren no sabía que decir, tampoco entendía bien porque lo había arrojado al suelo. Se levanto torpemente mientras sentía la mirada de aquel hombre en el, un escalofrío le paso por el cuerpo. –Me llamo Eren Jaeger, nos vimos antes, ¿Se acuerda?

El hombre arqueo una ceja y nuevamente Eren pensó que por unos segundos su jefe había suavizado su mirada, pero seguía allí aquella expresión de antes, fría, tranquila y perturbarte, Eren se puso más nervioso, hacia calor y su cuerpo había empezado a transpirar más por aquella escena.

-Auruo, ¿No explicaste las reglas a este mocoso? –Pregunto el joven hombre mientras seguía mirando a Eren quien en su cara se notaba lo confundido que estaba. –Se ve que no. Escucha atentamente mis palabras, **no puedes tocar a este caballo, ni verlo, ni nada. Tampoco puedes ensuciar nada en este lugar y haz tu maldito trabajo en vez de querer tocar algo. Ese caballo es un autentico Akhal Teke, son uno de los caballos más codiciados y por lo tanto, caros.**

-Disculpe jefe, no le dije nada porque recién entramos y me mordí la lengua y… -Estaba hablando bastante frustrado el hombre, pero fue interrumpido.

-Me importa una mierda, una más y los echare a los dos de acá. –Hablo el escéptico Levi Rivaille Ackerman todavía con su vista fija en la del joven, estaba furioso. –Fuera mocoso.

No tuvo que decir nada más para que Eren y Auruo caminaran deprisa hacia la luz del sol, Eren estaba perturbado, su primer día y se había encontrado con quien Hanji le había advertido ya dos veces, además que su mirada le daba terror y lo ponía nervioso, en ningún momento le había quitado la vista de encima y el tampoco como antes, no era de aquellos que le gustara mirar fijamente a alguien, pero con aquel hombre había sido todo lo opuesto, su mirada, sus ojos grises, todo le había dado fuerzas para mantenerlo con la vista. Suspiro, por suerte no lo había echado.

-Eren, ¿Me escuchas? Tienes que limpiar acá, primero usa una pala y una bolsa para juntar todo esto. Cuando termines ven al primer establo y por nada del mundo vallas al otro, no quiero que me despidan. –Dicho eso el hombre se fue dejando al muchacho solo.

 **.**

Le había costado nada más que dos horas limpiar una parte fuera del establo, ya que en ella había heno ya sucio, yuyos malos que había tenido que arrancar y barro suelto que seguro era por los caballos. Miro frente a el, era muy largo y grande el lugar, a lo lejos se podía divisar unos caballos que corrían en trote, más alejados a la izquierda unas vacas pastando y más cerca unas pequeñas ovejas, pero Eren no quería acercarse ni tocar nada nunca más, no iba a permitir que aquel hombre lo tirara nuevamente al piso.

-Señor ya termine lo que me ordeno. ¿Qué más debo hacer? –Pregunto Eren entrando en el segundo establo, tenía su cabello despeinado y sus mejillas rojas por tanto esfuerzo.

-¿Tanto tardaste mocoso? –Pregunto Rivaille que estaba al lado de Auruo, estaban viendo una montura para caballo, Eren trago saliva, si contestaba iba a ser peor, solo espero en silencio. –Ven, lleva con Auruo esta montura al otro establo.

Eren obedeció mientras tomaba una parte de la silla de montar y la cargaba con el otro hombre, no era muy pesada, pero si lo alzaba uno solo podría rayarla o estropearla, pensó Eren mientras iba de espaldas, esperando que su compañero lo dirigiera bien. En todo el trayecto sintió la mirada de su jefe clavada detrás de él.

-Déjenla aquí. –Ordeno Rivaille mientras señalaba un lugar para apoyar. –Con cuidado.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Oh, una silla nueva! ¿¡De quién es!? ¿¡Eh!? –Hanji había entrado corriendo mientras se dirigía a verla, siempre tenía energía para todo, pero Rivaille le había cerrado el paso. -¡Hey!

-Tks… Cuatro ojos, no te acerques más, puedes contaminarla con tus sucias manos. ¿Para quién va a ser la silla? Es mía. La última la tocaste y la tuve que tirar. Así que sal. –Gruño Levi Rivaille Ackerman fulminándola con la mirada.

-Solo quiero tocarla un poquito… -Dijo triste mientras intentaba evadir a Rivaille, pero este era muy rápido. –Vamos, enanin, déjame.

Eren intento no reírse por aquella escena, luego se lo contaría a los chicos si salía vivo de esta. Vio como Rivaille empezaba nuevamente a gruñir, al parecer no le gustaban estos juegos.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te lavaste las manos? –Pregunto ya el hombre frustrado mientras se masajeaba las sienes. -¿Y? ¿Qué haces con los dedos?

-Estaba contando… ¡Hace tres días que no me baño! –Dijo feliz, como si algo así fuera para celebrar, Rivaille se alejo unos pasos como si aquella mujer tuviera la peste, al parecer Hanji había ganado. –Déjame tocar la silla o te tocare a… ¡Ti!

Hanji había alargado sus manos para tocar a Rivaille, pero este la había esquivado elegantemente mientras su mirada escéptica cambiaba apenas a un seño fruncido con una sombra en la mirada, un escalofrío le paso por el cuerpo a Eren.

-Tú ganas maldita desquiciada cuatro ojos, tócala. Auruo luego quémala o haz lo que quieras y encarga otra más. Tu mocoso, ¿Qué haces mirando? Ve a limpiar, pero largo. No quiero verte la cara. –Levi Rivaille ya estaba enojado.

-Tranquilo enanin, no te la agarres con el pobre Erencito. Es muy buen chico, también es muy lindo. ¿No crees? Mira sus ojos, son verde… turquesa. ¡Son hermosos, nunca vi unos ojos tan bellos! ¿Quieres darme un pelo tuyo? Aunque unas gotas de sangre serían mejor… -Hanji había sacado una pequeña bolsita transparente mientras se acercaba a este. –Bueno, por ahora me conformo con tu cabello, dame.

-¿Qué…? Señorita Hanji, yo… -Eren estaba retrocediendo mientras la mujer lo acorralaba más y más, le estaba empezando a dar un poco de miedo, su mirada desesperada y ansiosa, eso era nuevo. -¿Para que quiere un cabello mió?

-Tks… Esto ya me esta cansando. Si quieres disecarlo hazlo, pero en tu laboratorio. Si ensucias algo te pateare el trasero cuatro ojos. –Rivaille se había apoyado en la pared de madera mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba su montura perdida, luego al ver que aquel circo seguía salio del lugar sin decir nada.

-Soy científica, me gusta investigar todo, desde los cuerpos humanos hasta los de los animales, tranquilo Erencito, no les hago nada malo. Solo extraigo sangre y veo que pasaría si hiciera unas cosas, pero nada del otro mundo… Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero… ¿Me darías un pelito tuyo? –Pregunto haciendo una cara tierna, sus mejillas apenas sonrojadas y ojos brillosos, Eren no tuvo opción, era su jefa y se arranco un pelo, Hanji lo metió en su bolsita. -¡Si! ¡Gracias!

-Bueno Eren seguirás con tu trabajo, quiero que vallas a darle de comer a los animales. –Auruo tomo unas bolsas grandes que estaban guardadas en una cajonera inmensa mientras se la lanzaba al pecho a Eren. –Los animales están en el medio entre los dos estamos, seguramente ya los habrás visto. Son unas pocas ovejas y cabras.

-S-Si señor. –Dijo Eren apretando el paquete con sus dos manos esperando a que el hombre le dijera algo más.

-Ya esta, es eso nada más, se la tiras donde están los barriles… te darás cuenta, solo no te equivoques con la que tiene agua. Ve. –Y Auruo fue hacia donde estaba la silla de montar mirándola tristemente.

Los animales que estaban afuera en un corral empezaron a moverse inquietos al ver como Eren llevaba la bolsa hacia ellos, al parecer sabían cuando le iban a dar comida. Había ovejas grandes y pequeñas, unos terneros y cabras con unos cuernos que daban algo de miedo.

-Hola pequeñines… acá les traigo su comida. –Eren abrió la bolsa mientras volcaba su contenido donde le habían dicho, los animales se apretujaron para poder comer mientras que unos se peleaban.

Eren al ver como a una oveja pequeña no la dejaban comer porque las más grandes la empujaban entro en el corral con la bolsa todavía con comida y fue hacia ella para darle de comer, pero lo que paso fue otra cosa, no solo la oveja fue, si no que todos los animales estaban allí.

La cabra lo había empujado para empezar a comer de la bolsa mientras que Eren caía al suelo, este si con tierra y se ensuciaba sus pantalones marrones claros. Los animales de corral se habían apretujado en el lugar mientras Eren intentaba alejarlos, pero había sido peor, una cabra al parecer macho lo había enfrentado mostrando sus cuernos y dándole estocadas en la pierna del muchacho.

-¡Ah! ¡Quieto! –Grito Eren cayendo al piso nuevamente y la cabra iba directo hacia su cara, Eren se protegió con sus manos, pero el golpe nunca paso, abrió rápidamente sus ojos, Rivaille estaba tomando a la cabra por los cuernos mientras esta yacía tirada en el suelo quejándose. –Señor…

-Sal de aquí mocoso. –Ordeno este mientras Eren le hacia caso y Rivaille soltaba a la cara enfurecida, pero ni un humano ni animal se animaría a enfrentarse al gran Levi Rivaille Ackerman y esta humillada y temerosa se fue hacia el grupo mientras el hombre sacaba el saco de comida y cerraba la puerta del corral. –Tu.

Eren trago saliva, ahora si que lo echaría a patadas, perdería su trabajo y tendría que enfrentarse a sus amigos tristes y furiosos que le dirían un "te lo dije". La única persona que se pondría contenta sería Mikasa, pero eso no le ayudaba mucho ahora, así nunca podría tener el dinero suficiente para ayudarla aunque ella no quisiera. Vio como su jefe esperaba una explicación, Eren se mordió el labio sintiendo dolor en sus piernas donde la cabra lo había golpeado.

-Yo lo siento señor, yo solo vi a la oveja que no la dejaban comer y… -Eren estaba desesperado, sentía que Rivaille le pegaría porque este caminaba hacia el con pasos lentos y decididos, con una mirada fría y siniestra.

-Cállate maldito mocoso. –Su jefe lo había tomado detrás de la nuca entrelazando suavemente sus dedos en el cabello de Eren y de forma brusca aproximaba su cara a la de este, Eren enrojeció fuertemente dejando sus ojos bien abiertos, sentía la respiración y el aliento de Rivaille, olía a menta. Eren pudo darse cuenta que los ojos de su jefe no eran solo grises, si no de un gris azulado. -Si no fuera por mí esa cabra te hubiera desfigurado la cara. Me importa una mierda si querías ser justo, son animales y tienen sus propias reglas, como nosotros, así que deja de meterte, luego comerá. Si vuelves a hacer una idiotez así te prometo que te echare de aquí y juro que no conseguirás trabajo en ningún otro lado. **¿Entendiste?** –Eren intento asentir, pero la presión que tenía Rivaille en su nuca era bastante fuerte, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y húmedos mirando a los ojos del hombre. No sabía si era porque lo estaba retando, levantado la voz o porque estaba muy cerca de este, pero ya no quería verlo, no quería tenerlo tan cerca, ¿Por qué le daba miedo? -¿No dirás nada?

Levi lo soltó alejándose apenas, Eren abrió y cerro su boca, no sabía que decir, luego recordó lo que le había dicho, no podía estar hablando enserio. ¿Ese hombre era tan importante para hacer que no consiguiera nunca más un trabajo? Eren se mordió el labio inferior, de su cuerpo caían pequeñas gotas de sudor, estaba totalmente.

-Yo lo siento mucho señor, no volverá a pasar. Se lo prometo. –Dijo Eren con un rubor en sus mejillas, estaba nervioso e intentaba no llorar, no iba a hacerlo, el era fuerte, miro al piso esperando que su jefe no le dijera nada.

-Tks. Si algo así vuelve a repetirse te arrepentirás de haber nacido. –Y dicho eso un furioso Ackerman se fue caminando del lugar dejando a un Eren totalmente triste y asustado.

 **.**

-¡Salud! –Grito Jean alzando su copa, una sonrisa típica de caballo salto en su cara. -¡Por el mejor trabajo del mundo!

-¡Lo mismo digo! –Dijo Armin radiante de felicidad, sus ojos celestes brillaban.

Reiner y Eren se miraban entre ellos cómplices y no tan felices, ya todos sabían que su amigo se había encontrado con Rivaille y no había sido para nada grato. Casi lo había echado, aparte que el hombre se había enfurecido y gritado al pobre Eren.

-Seguramente mañana haré las cosas mejor y no pasara nada, no te preocupes. –Le había dicho a Reiner que ya parecía Mikasa. -¿A ti como te fue? ¿Te encontraste al que corta el césped?

-Si, me explico todo detalladamente, hasta me acompaño para enseñarme a podar bien. Fue fácil. –Dijo su amigo mientras se servia en una vaso la botella de champaña que le había dado de bienvenido Hanji, era simplemente exquisita. –Aunque estamos todos muy cansados por lo que veo…

-Es nuestro primer día, en una semana ya estaremos acostumbrados. –Explico Armin como un científico, este no tomaba alcohol, su vaso estaba lleno de _coca cola_ , Eren tomaba muy poco, pero no podía decirle que no a algo tan caro y delicioso que les había regalado la señorita Hanji. –Chicos, no se pondrán borrachos con esto… ¿No?

-¡Armin, amigo mió! ¡Nunca podríamos ponernos en pedo con tan solo esto! –Dijo Jean mientras se largaba a una larga carcajada. -¿Recuerdas Reiner cuando fuimos a bailar? Nos tomamos la vida… Y el marica de Eren había tomando poquito y ya estaba borracho… flancito.

-¡Cara de caballo! –Eren se había levantado mientras encaraba a su amigo cara a cara.

-Ya, ya chicos… no dije eso para pelear. Bueno, ¿Vamos a dormir? Yo estoy que me muero de sueño… -Hablo Armin tomado a Eren por el hombro mientras lo alejaba de Jean.

-Claro, pero ojo con Jaeger, no valla a ser que termine en la cama de alguno, la ultima vez que dormimos todos juntos me termino abrazando de la nada… -Eren bufo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo, eso había sido todo al revés.

-Si no recuerdas tu fuiste el que me abrazo y yo el que te dio una patada en los… ahí… ¡Para que te alejaras! –Sentencio un Eren ruborizado mientras subía las escaleras y se encerraba en su cuarto, Jean era su amigo, pero a veces era muy pesado.

Tomo su celular Motorola mientras veía que tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Mikasa, Eren se rasco la nuca, el le había explicado en varias oportunidades que seguramente no podría usar mucho su celular en su trabajo, al parecer ella no lo había entendido.

Toco la aplicación de whatsapp y busco el nombre de Mikasa donde ya tenía varios mensajes de ella.

 **Mikasa – 10:30 – Eren, ¿llegaste bien?**

 **Mikasa – 10:45 – Te llame, pero se ve que estas ocupado…**

 **Mikasa – 11:00 – ¿Acaso ya empezaron a trabajar tan temprano? -.-u**

 **Mikasa – 13:00 – Bueno, espero que puedas llamarme… si no lo haces iré a verte.**

 **Mikasa – 17:50 – Ya regrese del colegio, me fue bien. ¿Cómo estas?**

 **Mikasa – 19:24 – Eren… estoy preocupada, si no me llamas para la noche iré si o si. Esperare hasta las diez. ¬¬**

Eren ahogo un gritito al ver que faltaban cinco minutos para las diez, rápidamente empezó a escribir en su celular tecleando como nunca antes lo había echo. No podía dejar que sus jefes se enteraran que no era mayor de edad, tampoco podían enterarse que el había mentido, que se había ido del colegio y que tenía documentos falsos hechos por Jean.

 **-Mikasa, ESTOY BIEN.**

 **-¡No vengas! ¡No vengas o lo estropearas todo! ¡Si se llegan a enterar que soy menor de edad nunca te lo perdonare!**

Dejo el celular en su cama mientras se recostaba en ella tapando con su brazo sus ojos de la lámpara que había allí, era muy fuerte esa luz y una música empezó a sonar en su celular con una seguida voz que cantaba a todo pulmón.

 _ **¡Amigos míos ha llegado al fin la primer victoria que toda nuestra gente, este feliz y que vuelva a luchar!**_

Eren sabía que era su ringtone para cuando lo estaba llamando alguien, tomo su celular aun acostado y vio que en este había una foto de Mikasa y con la opción de deslizar el dedo para contestar o cortar. Opto por atenderla.

-Mikasa… -Susurro Eren suavemente.

-¡Eren! ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto su hermana con una voz entre preocupada y contenta.

-Pues… -Se mordió el labio. –Bien.

No iba a decirle que había sido uno de sus peores días, ni que casi lo habían echado, no podía… ella iría directamente a buscarlo no importándole arruinar su trabajo, si Rivaille se enterara que el había mentido con su edad y que no estaba yendo a la escuela lo echaría y su promesa de no conseguir ningún trabajo quedaría en pie para toda su vida.

-¿Seguro? Te noto tenso. Si quieres volver a casa hazlo, no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero, buscaremos otra forma de solucionarlo. Yo puedo trabajar de medio tiempo, hasta podrías pedirle a Christa algún trabajo… –Su hermana estaba aforrándose todo lo que podía, tenía unas grandes esperanzas que Eren le hiciera caso, pero el no iba a ceder.

-Estoy bien, solamente cansado. Con todo lo del viaje y demás ahora estoy que me muero de sueño. Mañana te llamare, me iré a dormir. Y cuídate, no quiero enterarme que has venido acá porque…

-Bien, pero si me entero que algo te sucedió iré y te llevare a casa nuevamente. Descansa Eren… -Susurro las ultimas dos palabras dulcemente y colgó.

* * *

 **Bueno acá termina el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Voy a intentar con TODA mi alma subir un capitulo cada dos días, como mucho cuatro días. (Se lo horrible que es leer un fic, que te guste y que nunca lo actualicen) T_T**

 **¡Bueno, que tengan una hermosa semana!**

 **Reviews (? si no, no escribo (? jaja naaa mentira D= (Fue Hanji quien escribio eso) (? jaja besos 3**

 **¡Proximo capitulo en 2 días!**

 **(Capitulo re subido) Será que se dice así (? xD (Arriba de todo explique) e.e no me hagan ponerlo dos veces (? :P  
**


	2. Sube

*****Como explique en el capitulo 1, esta re subido el capitulo (no se si se dice así) xD Así que les pido mil disculpas a los que ya lo leyeron, pero no estaba satisfecha con lo que había escrito y le cambie un par de pequeñas cositas :3 Espero que puedan tomarse las molestías de leerlo y pido nuevamente disculpas.*****

 **¡Hola nuevamente! Acá les dejo el capitulo 2, como les prometí lo hice en 2 días x_x así que merezco un aplauso (? jajajaja Bueno, espero que les guste y que puedan opinar y ver si le falta algo, soy muy abierta con las opiniones.  
**

 **-** **Capitulo 2** **-**

 ** Sube**

* * *

El cielo empezó a aclararse lentamente mientras un joven muchacho dormía desordenadamente en su cama, estaba con su pijama gris de seda, un regalo de su querida hermana, este tenía levemente la boca entreabierta mientras su respiración era tranquila y suave, una delgada sabana azul lo cubría ya que hacia calor, pero con el aire acondicionado no se notaba mucho, por algo había dejado su puerta abierta.

No había más sonido que el cantar de las aves, podían escucharse búhos, algún que otro pájaro y aquellas palomas que estaban en todo el mundo, siempre alegres y algo tontas.

 **-Eren, ¿Lo prometes?**

 **-Si antes lo haces tú…**

 **-Tú estarás antes siempre, nadie más.**

 **Los dos muchachos se sonrieron y…**

Una música empezó a sonar seguido de alguien que la cantaba, una voz masculina que casi gritaba a todo pulmón.

" _ **¡Somos la comida o somos el cazador, somos el cazador, somos el cazador!"**_

Eren murmuro algo ilegible mientras tanteaba con su mano para buscar su celular, pero no estaba durmiendo en su antigua habitación donde antes tenía mesita de luz, ahora estaba en su nueva casa donde trabajaba, gruño por lo bajo mientras se levantaba totalmente perezoso escuchando como la letra empezaba nuevamente, ya olvidándose del sueño que había tenido hacia unos segundos.

" _ **¡Somos la comida o somos el cazador, somos el cazador, somos el cazador!"**_

Eren fue hacia el armario que había allí y saco el aparato del cajón de la ropa interior para apagar el despertador, eran las seis de la mañana, ahora de ducharse, cambiarse, desayunar e ir a trabajar.

Camino en pasos lentos todavía totalmente adormilado, no estaba acostumbrado a despertarse tan temprano, mientras iba al baño que estaba a tres habitaciones de allí, cuando llego se dio cuenta que estaba ocupado, Reiner ya le había ganado de mano, podía escuchar como cantaba como siempre en la ducha.

-Hola… -Murmuro Jean al salir de su cuarto, este iba solamente con unos bóxer blancos, su pecho estaba desnudo mostrando unos suaves abdominales y músculos en sus brazos, se percato que alguien ya estaba en el baño, sus ojos estaban hinchados por levantarse recién, su cabello como el de Eren totalmente despeinados. –Así que… ¿Te gusta dormir con pijama?

-Y a ti casi desnudo, por lo que veo. –Dijo Eren refregándose sus ojos y entonces se dio cuenta que Jean solamente quería ganar tiempo para ir al otro baño porque ya estaba caminando para tomar las escaleras e ir abajo. –En tu cadáver…

Eren empezó a correr torpemente intentando que su cuerpo y cerebro le funcionaran por lo menos el 60% mientras que Jean al ver como su amigo lo perseguía hacia lo mismo, los dos muchachos bajaron de dos en dos las escaleras hombro con hombro, empujándose y gruñéndose.

-¡Ni en tus sueños Jaeger! –Kirschtein empujo a Eren con su hombro mientras este caía al suelo, pero Eren lo había tomando del tobillo mientras Jean tropezaba y también caía haciendo un ruido hueco en el suelo de madera, el baño estaba a cuatro o seis pasos de ellos, al lado de la puerta que daba a la cocina. –Suéltame maldito masoquista.

-¡Hola chicos…! –Hablo Armin saliendo de la puerta de la cocina y dejando un agradable olor a tostadas y wafles. –Hice el desayuno, nos tendríamos que turnar para eso también… ¿Paso algo que están en el piso? –Eren y Jean fulminaron a Armin con la mirada, este pestaño varias veces algo nervioso. –Bueno, me iré a bañar.

El joven muchachito rubio y de aspecto suave y delicado entro al baño dejando a sus dos amigos petrificados, con una tranquila imagen en sus caras de "esto no puede estar pasando", sus bocas abiertas y sus ojos en forma de plato.

 **.**

El desayuno había sido tranquilo, ya todos estaban bañados y preparados. Los únicos que daban una mirada envenenada en aquel lugar eran Jean y Eren, pero no entre ellos, si no que fulminaban a su amigo Armin que al sentir aquello se había puesto nervioso.

-¿Pueden dejar de comportarse como los niños que son? Nadie les creerá que son mayores de edad así, aunque no lo son… y eso se entiende perfectamente como se comportan como adolescentes, pero entiendan que acá tienen que aparentar tener veintiuno. –Como siempre Reiner siempre ponía orden, aparte de ya ser mayor siempre había sido bastante maduro. –Por cierto, dejen una lista en esta hoja para los mandados, a las diez vendrán para recogerla. No exageren, tenemos que ser precavidos hasta que estemos un buen tiempo acá.

-¿Hanji no dejo los horarios para trabajar? Dijo que eran ocho horas semanales y si empezamos a las diez… -Empezó Jean mientras hacia cálculos de cuanto tendrían que trabajar, siempre había sido bastante vago, hacia lo normal y ya.

-Así te echaran… -Murmuro Reiner mientras tomaba su café con leche con un waffle a su lado. –Igual si, dijo que tendremos cuatro horas a la mañana desde las 8:00 hasta las 12:00 y luego de 14:00 a 18:00 de la tarde. También dijo que si nos pedía horas extras que nos la iba a pagar.

-Entonces ya tendríamos que ir saliendo, faltan veinte minutos. –Eren se levanto mientras empezaba a recoger las cosas. –Cuando regresemos al medio día haremos una lista para ver lo del baño y lo de cocinar.

-Armin y Eren son los que mejor cocinan… -Dijo Jean mientras ayudaba a recoger. –Ustedes pueden hacer eso mientras que nosotros podemos limpiar, aunque Eren es buena ama de casa en todo…

Los tres amigos fulminaron a Jean con la mirada.

 **.**

Eren suspiro, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que había estado junto con Auruo limpiando cada rincón del establo, por lo general a la mañana sacaban a los caballos para que pudieran correr en el inmenso campo que había, mientras que eso pasaba los empleados aprovechaban para limpiar donde dormían estos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo máximo por dejar todo impecable.

Hacia mucho calor, en la casa no se sentía porque había aire acondicionado, pero fuera podía ver como aquellos treinta grados o tal vez más hacían su gran presencia en todo el lugar. Este verano iba a ser muy pesado, pero no podía quejarse, el lugar era sumamente agradable, ellos dormían en una casa confortable donde detrás había otro pequeño bosque, todo el paisaje estaba rodeado de árboles, pinos y palmeras, como aquel pasto tan verde y precioso.

-¿Has estado trabajando siempre solo? –Pregunto Eren limpiando una gota de sudor que recorría su frente con su brazo, por lo menos tenía una remera gris que le daban en el trabajo y los pantalones largos que eran frescos.

-Hace unas semanas había un muchacho trabajando conmigo, pero el señor Ackerman lo echo, digamos que paso algo exactamente igual que a ti. –Eren se detuvo con pala en mano y tierra en esta para verlo mientras el hombre contaba la historia. –Se había acercado para tocar a su caballo y el jefe justo había entrado, al verlo lo tiro al piso y le dijo que recogiera sus cosas, lo había despedido.

Me sorprendió mucho que no te haya pasado lo mismo, cuando vi que hacia eso me dije a mi mismo que iba a tener que trabajar unas semanas más solo… pero solamente te hablo y amenazo… Creo que le caíste bien, créeme, si no ya estarías fuera de la mansión. Levi Rivaille Rivai Ackerman es un hombre justo, pero sin piedad. Es alguien… ¿Cómo podría decirlo? No es mala persona, pero a veces no tiene paciencia.

Eren ahora entendía el porque se había quedado mirándolo, le había caído bien, no sabía porque, ni como, pero ya desde el primer momento que lo había visto cruzado de brazos y con aquella sombra en sus ojos se había dado cuenta que lo respetaba, pero aun así también le temía. Esto era raro y nuevo para el, respeto y miedo.

-¿Seguirás hablando de mi o ya empezaste a hacer una biografía? Que yo recuerde no te pago para eso. –Los dos trabajadores se dieron vuelta rápidamente con una expresión asustada, hoy Rivaille llevaba una camisa blanca apretada, pantalones marrones muy ajustados dejando ver unas piernas delgadas y musculosas, al parecer a su jefe le gustaba vestirse bien y no le quedaba nada mal, pensó Eren que no podía quitar de su vista aquel espectáculo y aunque no estuviera tan fresco no le veía una sola gota de sudor de su cuerpo. –Sigan trabajando. ¿Acaso te entretengo, mocoso?

Eren despertando de aquel transe le dio la espalda a su jefe como un rayo cayendo del cielo mientras seguía con su trabajo, nunca había pensado que podía recoger tierra con una pala tan rápido como ahora, sentía que su sangre se acumulaba toda en sus mejillas.

-Jefe, ¿Montara hoy? ¿Quiere que le prepare algún caballo? –Pregunto Auruo imitando a Eren, por nada del mundo quería hacer enojar hoy a Rivaille.

-Ya lo hicimos. –Respondió otra persona, Eren se dio vuelta apenas para poder ver a un hombre alto, de cabello rubio peinado hacia un costado, traía un traje similar al de Rivaille, pero con manga corta, este sonreía suavemente. –Buenos días Auruo, buenos días…

-Eren Jaeger, soy el chico nuevo. –Dijo este algo nervioso sin dejar de trabajar ni darle la espalda al acompañante de su jefe. –Buenos días señor.

-Si que ya le has impartido miedo, Levi. ¿Cuánto lleva acá? ¿Dos días? –Pregunto este riendo al ver como Eren hablaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo. El hombre fue caminando lentamente hacia Eren para luego extender su mano para saludarlo, Eren dudo unos segundos, tenía las manos sucias de tierra, pero al ver que el hombre seguía insistiendo se la tomo. Eren sabía gracias al rabillo de su ojo que Rivaille no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ¿Por qué lo mirarlo tanto? ¿Acaso no se había puesto los pantalones? Se miro discretamente, los tenía. –Mucho gusto Eren, me llamo Erwin Smith, soy uno de tus jefes.

-¡Lo siento señor, yo no sabía! ¡Muchas gracias por darme este trabajo! –Dijo Eren tomando con más fuerza la mano de este, ya dejando en segundo plano a Rivaille, sus ojos brillaban. -¡Mis amigos también están muy agradecidos! ¡No lo defraudaremos!

-Tranquilo Eren, además es gracias a Hanji, ella fue la que organizo todo. Ya quiero conocer a los nuevos integrantes, tienes que invitarme a la casa donde Hanji los alojo. –Erwin le dedico una sonrisa encantadora, el hombre era grande y Eren podría jurar que bajo aquellas ropas tenía bastante músculos, Rivaille carraspeo, Eren no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba parado al lado de su otro jefe, tenía cara de pocos amigos. -¿Qué pasa Rivai?

-¿Acaso no estabas ocupado? Ya deja de molestar a mis empleados, tienen mucho trabajo que hacer. –Dijo este molesto mientras veía como todavía Erwin sostenía la mano de Eren. -¿Vas a dejarlo hacer su trabajo o tengo que echarte peluquín? Y no me digas Rivai.

-¿Desde cuando te pusiste de mal humor? –Bromeo Erwin soltando a Eren. –Lo que si tendré que llevarme un momento a Auruo, tengo que hablar unas cosas con el. ¿Me acompañas? Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Eren.

Eren vio como este se alejaba con Auruo mientras seguía con su sufrible trabajo, no podía creer que su otro jefe fuera tan amable con los empleados, se sabía al parecer los nombres muy bien de todos los que trabajaban allí, recordando hasta el de el cuando solamente se lo había dicho una vez. Era un hombre admirable que a nadie le molestaría seguir, pero como siempre recordaba estaba la oveja negra… ¿O acaso había alguien peor? Rivaille podía ser serio, frío y escéptico, pero no era mala persona, eso lo tenía bien sabido Eren dentro de su corazón y alma.

-Agradeces al idiota de Erwin y a la loca cuatro ojos, pero a tu otro jefe nada… Además que en este momento estas trabajando para mi. Si así van las cosas… -Dijo Rivaille que estaba casi al lado de Eren apoyando su espalda en una columna de madera, el muchacho se dio vuelta con la boca abierta y sus ojos grandes y llamativos. –Si no la cierras entraran moscas…

-Yo lo siento señor, fui tan descuidado. ¡Le agradezco con toda mi alma que me haya dado este trabajo! –Dijo Eren con una sonrisa radiante viendo como este lo miraba, con aquella expresión estoica que nunca se alteraba. ¿Acaso no podía sonreír? Eren se mordió el labio inconcientemente, su jefe al estar siempre serio y con aquella mirada firme daba a entender que parecía estar enojado, pero no era así… cada día que lo veía más podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas sobre el, pero sabía muy en su interior que este era un hombre que no andaba con vueltas.

-Tks… mocoso. –Este se había dejado de apoyar sobre la madera y Eren al ver aquellos ojos había creído que durante un par de segundos habían sido calidos. ¿Acaso mucho trabajo y sudor lo habían vuelto loco? Volvió a su trabajo intentando ignorar la presencia de su jefe que andaba por el lugar. -¿Cuántos años tienes, Jaeger?

Eren se quedo estático dejando la pala a medio llenar, sus ojos ahora más abiertos y su labio inferior suavemente temblando. ¿Lo había descubierto? ¿Hace cuanto lo sabía? ¿Lo echaría? Quiso creer que no, pero era lo más probable. Lentamente se dio vuelta, Levi Rivaille Rivai Ackerman se encontraba casi en la otra punta, estaba acariciando a su caballo de carreras, el que Eren había querido tocar ayer. Erwin al igual que Auruo ya no estaban.

-Yo… ¿Por qué lo pregunta señor? –Eren dejo la pala apoyada en la pared, sentía que se desmayaría.

-¿Tengo que tener una excusa para saber tu edad? Verdaderamente me lo preguntaba, pareces menor… aunque Hanji nunca contrataría a alguien menor de veintiuno. –Dijo Rivaille clavando aquella mirada tan perturbadora en el.

-Yo daría todo mi dinero a que es de esos chicos que aparentan tener una edad, pero en verdad son más grandes. –Hablo Auruo entrando en el establo. -¿No terminaste?

-Tengo veintiuno señor, aunque mi cuerpo parece más de niño… -Mintió Eren, sus orejas se habían vuelto rojas, sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo iba a crecer mucho más. –Auruo tiene razón y no señor, no termine…

-Entonces toma la pala y hazlo, no tenemos todo el tiempo. –Dijo el hombre mientras Eren le hacia caso, discretamente desvió la mirada para verlo, pero ya no estaba allí, al parecer sus pisadas eran como las de un felino, pensó Eren siguiendo con lo suyo.

 **.**

-Listo muchacho, son las doce, ve a descansar. Nos vemos a las dos de la tarde y yo que tu sería puntual, al jefe no le gustan los que llegan tarde. –Auruo dejo la pala a un costado. –Buen trabajo.

-Gracias señor, nos vemos. –Eren imito al hombre mientras salía del establo y entonces se percato que su cuatriciclo que había usado esta mañana ya no estaba. –No me jodas…

No había ni un medio de transporte, si tenía que caminar todo aquello hasta llegar donde vivía ahora tardaría por lo menos una buena media hora. Suspiro, no le quedaba otra, pero tampoco entendía quien había usado su medio de transporte, ¿Acaso Erwin Smith? ¿O el jefe Ackerman? Si era así no podía quejarse, después de todo eran los que le habían dado el trabajo.

Se trono los dedos, cosa que no hacía mucho y empezó a caminar, Reiner se iba a enojar mucho con el cuando le contara todo lo que había recorrido solo porque no había tenido un medio de transporte, ya se estaba volviendo muy parecido a Mikasa, eso era un gran problema.

La calle era adoquinada, para que los autos pudieran pasear sin problema, también estaba pulcramente limpia, a sus costados había a cada medio metro palmeras altas y llamativas y faroles antiguos. Si miraba hacia delante podía ver como la mansión se alzaba inmensa y en perfectas condiciones, Eren tuvo muchas ganas de tener su celular consigo y sacarle una foto a aquel paisaje, parecía la edad media con aquel _**castillo**_.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto alguien detrás suyo, Eren sabía quien era, se había acostumbrado a su voz fría, tranquila y aterciopelada, al darse vuelta vio que estaba arriba de un caballo, este era muy grande y totalmente negro.

-¿Cómo qué hago, señor? –Pregunto Eren sin quitar de vista al hermoso corcel que estaba parado sobre sus cuatro patas largas y finas.

-¿Por qué caminas mocoso? –Pregunto este perdiendo casi la paciencia, era la primera vez que Eren miraba desde arriba a aquel hombre.

-No tengo transporte, alguien se lo llevo. –Dijo Eren haciendo una mueca como si no le importara. –Por eso caminaba… para poder llegar a la casa donde ahora descanso.

-Si no mal recuerdo queda casi todo derecho, atrás de todo… podría decirse. ¿Piensas recorrer todo eso? Sube.

Eren parpadeo varias veces, seguramente había escuchado mal, no había dicho sube, había dicho… ¿Suerte? Lo miro confundido y entonces se dio cuenta que quería que subiera con el, porque este se había aproximado con el caballo para dejarlo al lado de Eren y extendía su mano para que el la tomara.

-¿Qué esperas maldito mocoso? ¿Quieres llegar temprano a la casa o qué? –Pregunto Rivaille ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que había tenido, Eren dándose cuenta acepto la mano del hombre mientras intentaba colocarse detrás de el, cosa que le resulto muy difícil, la mano de su jefe era dura, pero suave. –Sujétate de algún lado, si te caes te dejare tirado y te despediré.

Eren entendió la clara amenaza del hombre, al parecer siempre hablaba claro, daba ordenes precisas y no se andaba con juegos. Era alguien claro y conciso, pero a la vez frío.

Se sujeto como pudo de la silla de montar poniendo sus manos atrás, como si hubiese estado viajando en una moto mientras el gran caballo empezaba a moverse suavemente para luego ir rápido, Levi lo manejaba con gran agilidad y gracia, sus cabellos volaban y se movían con una simple libertad que solo a el le pasaba, estaban muy cerca sus cuerpos y Eren hacia todo lo posible para no tocarlo, veía su trasero bien armado… su espalda que estaba tan derecha y bien formada, se le notaba desde su camisa apretada y deseo poder acariciarla, pero luego apretó fuertemente la butaca con sus manos. Acababa de pensar algo totalmente descabellado… ¿Desde cuando quería tocarle la espalda a un hombre? ¿Desde cuando quería tocarle la espalda a alguna persona? Nunca. Ni hombre, ni mujer, nadie. ¿Y aquello de verla la cola? Se mordió el labio, si seguía así iba a terminar saltando del caballo solamente porque su cabeza estaba con unos cuantos cables cruzados.

-Llegamos, bájate mocoso. –Ordeno su jefe, Eren vio que durante casi tres minutos había estado tan pensativo y nervioso que no se había dado cuenta que ahora ya estaban frente a la casa donde ahora vivía. -¿Me oyes?

Levi se dio vuelta como para comprobar que siguiera allí, no podía faltarle más que se hubiese caído sin que el se diera cuenta y tuviera que ir a buscarlo, pero allí estaba, con sus ojos grandes y verdes ahora mirándolo. Sus miradas se encontraron un par de segundos que parecieron largos y duraderos, pero Eren rompió aquella conexión con un suave sonrojo que iba de a poco creciendo.

-¡Lo-Lo siento! ¡Muchas gracias por traerme! –Eren paso su pierna derecha para juntarlas y poder bajar de un salto, pero al hacer eso sintió que Levi lo detenía con su brazo. -¿Señor?

-Tks… Mocoso, si saltas de esta altura te romperás un pie y no quiero estar pagándote gratis un mes porque no puedes trabajar. Espera y mira. –Levi se había bajado elegantemente del caballo posando un pie en un estribo mientras que el otro lo pasaba por arriba y pisando suavemente en la calle. –Ahora si, ve más adelante y copia lo que hice. ¿Nunca has montado?

-Yo… hace mucho señor… -Dijo Eren nervioso, la mirada de Rivaille se intensifico.

-¿Una sola vez? –Pregunto Rivaille con una voz bastante aterciopelada y ronca.

-Unas veces hace mucho tiempo señor… la verdad que no me acuerdo mucho. –Eren tampoco quería recordar, esa vez había sido muy pequeño y no era de su agrado aquella historia con final triste.

-Haz lo que hice, mocoso. –Ordeno su jefe mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin expresión alguna.

Eren obedeció, estaba entre nervioso y entusiasmado, intentando olvidar cuando había aprendido esto en Alemania, ya hacia mucho tiempo, era tiempo pasado.

-Ahora tu pie, vamos no tengo todo el tiempo. –Gruño Rivaille mientras Eren le hacia caso y bajaba. –Bien echo.

Eren se dio vuelta para agradecerle, pero prefirió no haberlo echo, estaba muy cerca de su jefe, podía sentir la suave respiración que este largaba y no parecía estar nervioso, como si para el fuese lo más normal del mundo. Su mirada ahora era como la que había creído haber visto, sus ojos eran calidos y podía ver bien el color, gris azulado.

Sentía el suave olor a un perfume caro, también a caballo y cuero. Era embriagador y agridulce, pensó Eren sin poder quitar de vista aquellos ojos grises, si tan solo podía acercarse un poco más… solo apenas podría sentir…

-¡Por fin llegaste Eren! –Grito Jean saliendo de la casa, Eren tambaleo hacia atrás casi perdiendo el equilibrio solamente para que su amigo no lo viera tan cerca de su jefe. -¿Y este caballo?

-Ah… yo, bueno… El señor Ackerman me trajo. –Eren estaba muy nervioso, no sabía donde meterse, casi había besado a su jefe. ¡Había querido besarlo, quería acortar la poca distancia que tenía con el y su gran salvador Jean Kirschtein había entrado en acción! Si no fuera por el seguramente ahora estaría de patas en la calle, con muchos golpes por parte de Levi. –Muchas gracias por traerme señor, es usted muy amable.

-Guárdate eso para Erwin o Hanji. Lo hice porque quise hacerlo y punto. –Levi tomo las riendas de su caballo, había vuelto a tener su mirada de siempre y también había ignorado completamente a Jean.

-Es un honor volverlo a ver, señor. –Dijo Jean caminando rápido hacia ellos, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero iba allí como un pequeño cachorro moviendo su cola, Rivaille lo había mirado un par de segundos para luego volver a ver a su caballo.

-¿Quiere quedarse a comer? –Pregunto Eren y se tapo la boca, ¿¡QUÉ ACABABA DE DECIR!? Su jefe poso su vista en el joven, cambiando su mirada aséptica a un seño fruncido. – ¡Perdón por lo que dije!

-No le veo nada de malo, solamente que no como cosas echas por personas que no conozco. Además soy muy exigente con la comida. Nos vemos a la tarde. –Dicho eso se subió a su caballo andando con este rápidamente por la calle adoquinada.

 **.**

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –Pregunto Jean por décima vez haciendo una cara de niña, sus ojos brillaban, una barata imitación de Eren. –Por favor, señor Ackerman, usted es muy bueno… ¿Quiere que le haga unos masajes?

-¡Ya cállate, me estas cansando! ¡Solamente quise invitarlo por pura cortesía! –Eren empezó a comer aun más rápido la comida que había preparado Armin, guiso de lentejas. –Tuf eregfs ugn idiostagha

-No hables con la boca llena Eren… -Dijo Reiner ya cansado, siempre aquellos dos se peleaban. –Si alguno vuelve a decir algo se quedara sin comer y tendrá que limpiar toda la semana la casa.

Ninguno hablo, siguieron comiendo en silencio mientras disfrutaban del buen cocinar que tenía Armin, Eren era bueno, pero su amigo lo era más y esta noche le tocaba a el cocinar, debía de ver que cosas había y que hacer.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué el jefe te trajo hasta acá? –Pregunto Reiner, Eren toco su boca e hizo como si cerrara un cierre en ella, el rubio suspiro fastidiado. –Ya puedes hablar…

-Porque no se quien se llevo mi cuatriciclo. Tenía dos opciones o caminar o ir con el en caballo. Creo que no soy tan tonto y si dices algo Jean te juro que te tirare mi plato con comida a tu cabeza.

-Hey, parecen un perro y un gato, _**no**_ estamos acá de vacaciones, estamos por trabajo, así que si para mañana no se llevan bien tendré que decirle a Hanji que son menores de edad. ¿Entendieron? –Reiner se levanto mientras juntaba la mesa, todos habían terminado de comer y estaban con cansancio.

 **.**

Luego de una ducha bien fría Eren se fue a recostar un poco en la cama, estaba exhausto, físicamente y mentalmente, ¿Qué le pasaba a su cerebro? ¿Mucho calor acaso o trabajo? ¿¡Como podía pensar en besar a su jefe!? ¡A un hombre! Se revolcó en la cama agarrándose la cabeza, ¿Y por qué Levi no lo había alejado de una patada al ver lo tan cerca que estaban? ¿El quería besarlo también? Se empezó a reír solo. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Es mi tonta imaginación… -Se dijo en un susurro mientras sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar lentamente.

 _ **-Sube, no te hará nada.**_

 _ **-¿Estas seguro?**_

 _ **-Si, ¿Confías en mí?**_

 _ **-Eres un viejo… no se…**_

 _ **-¡Oye, no soy un viejo! Tengo casi diecisiete… ¿Confías o no?**_

 _ **-Yo… ¡Somos la comida o somos el cazador, somos el cazador, somos el cazador!**_

Aquel sueño nuevamente, pensó Eren sin darle importancia abriendo los ojos de golpe mientras se levantaba de mal humor por su pequeña siesta de media hora y tomaba del cajón del ropero de madera su celular para desactivar la alarma que volvía a sonar.

" _ **¡Somos la comida o somos el cazador, somos el cazador, somos el cazador!"**_

Fue a remojarse la cara en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, frente a el había un muchacho de piel bronceada, ojos verde turquesa que a tantas personas le gustaba y cabellos despeinados marrones oscuro, era apuesto para su edad, pensó mientras se intentaba peinar.

-¿Estas acá, Eren? –Pregunto su mejor amigo Armin tocando la puerta.

-Si… pasa. ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Eren mientras veía que su amigo entraba, y caminaba nervioso, tenía gotitas de sudor por toda su cara.

-Eren, ya son las dos…

-No puede ser Armin, puse la alarma a la 13:45 –Eren tomo su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón, estaba bien la hora. -¿Ves?

-¿Si te digo algo no te enojaras? –Este asintió y Armin bastante nervioso le empezó a hablar suavemente. –Jean tomo tu celular y atraso la hora quince minutos…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Donde esta esa cara de caballo!? –Grito Eren saliendo de la habitación, Armin se le había colgado a su cintura para retenerlo. –Suéltame, lo matare. ¡Es un idiota, no se juega con el trabajo!

-Si, lo se… Ya Reiner se encargo de eso… el nos dijo que tu ya te habías ido, pero luego nos explico algo apenado que era mentira y nos dijo que lo hizo… Reiner golpeo a la cara a Jean y me dijo que te fuera a despertar, ya estábamos bastante lejos cuando paso…

-Gracias Armin… luego hablamos, tengo que irme ya o el jefe me matara. –Eren salio corriendo escaleras abajo y tomo lo primero que estaba estacionado, un carrito de golf mientras intentaba ir lo más rápido posible.

 **.**

14:15

-Yo… disculpe… no pude… -Eren entraba corriendo desesperadamente en el establo, pero al ver que solo se encontraba Auruo se tranquilizo el 99% no entendía el carrito de golf podía ir más lento que un caballo. -Señor, disculpe, pero mi alarma se detuvo y me quede dormido, le juro que nunca más duermo una siesta.

-Tranquilo, no esta Rivaille por acá, no te preocupes. –Dijo Auruo mientras limpiaba unas monturas. –Ven, pásame ese liquido, no… el otro, si ese.

-¿Entonces si el señor Ackerman no esta no hay problema que pueda llegar diez minutos tardes? Solo pregunto, nunca lo haré. –Eren le entrego el objeto a su compañero mientras este lo esparcía en un trapo gris.

-Puedes llegar los minutos, horas y días que quieras tarde, porque luego el castigo será peor. Hoy tendrás que quedarse limpiando el piso del primer y segundo establo, cuando yo venga veré como hiciste todo, si esta mal lo volverás a hacer. –El corazón de Eren se detuvo, ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar estas cosas solo a el? -¿Me has escuchado mocoso?

-S-Si señor y disculpe la impuntualidad. –Eren se había levantado para poder verlo, pero Rivaille lo había ignorado yéndose.

-Que mala suerte tienes, siempre que estas tú aparece el jefe, es como si fueses un imán.

Eren no supo que decir, ¿Un imán para los problemas? Si. Lo único que quería era poder despejarse la cabeza y lo que había ganado era tener que pasar más tiempo con su jefe frío y serio a solas. _Bien Eren, sigue así…_

 **.**

Eren suspiro nuevamente revolviéndose con su mano sus cabellos, que al hacerlo tantas veces ya estaba muy despeinado, no parecía más lacio con un suave remolino que hacia que arriba siempre estuviera levantado y apenas despeinado, ahora era una maraña revuelta, como si se hubiese levantado hacia un rato y todo porque había estado ya hacia dos horas limpiando como un condenado los establos, por suerte ya estaba en el segundo, donde el caballo del jefe Rivaille estaba durmiendo parado en su corral, nunca había visto a un corcel tan hermoso y brillante. Los demás caballos que dormitaban eran hermosos, pero el que el primer día había querido tocar lo era aun más. ¿Acaso los caballos podían parecerse a príncipes? Algo de este animal le daba un vago recuerdo de Rivaille, capaz podía ser la simple razón que no había muchas personas como el o tal vez porque estuviera haciendo lo que hiciera siempre resaltaba, brillaba, era como si no perteneciera a este mundo. ¿Un dios tal vez? Eren nuevamente se revolvió su ahora espantoso pelo, no podía dejar de pensar en el, era como si toda su mente se hubiese encaprichado con aquel hombre.

-¿Dos horas y recién empiezas a limpiar el segundo establo? –Eren dio un brinco asustado, había estado tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que nunca se había dado cuenta que su jefe había estado observándolo desde un costado. –Eres lento y el primer establo quedo sucio, nunca limpiaste debajo de la mesa de la madera, tampoco en el techo y por si fuera poco te falto en las esquinas.

-Lo siento señor… -Murmuro Eren sin siquiera mirarlo, ahora sabía que su jefe era un maniaco de la limpieza, todavía barriendo miraba el piso, seguramente nunca más en su sufrible vida iba a poder verlo a la cara, no hasta que su mente pudiera dejar de molestarlo con un hombre. ¡El no era gay! ¡No podía pensar que Levi Rivaille Rivai Ackerman era apuesto! ¡Hasta ahora se sabía de memoria todo su nombre! Se mordió el labio por décima vez en el día, ahí estaba nuevamente pensando esas cosas.

-Cuando alguien te habla lo mejor que puedes hacer es verlo a los ojos, no mirar el piso como un perro. ¿Acaso no sabes de modales? –Pregunto este fastidiado, Eren levanto su cabeza lentamente, ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarlo luego de lo que había pasado al medio día? ¿Acaso su jefe no se había dado cuenta? –Así esta mejor, ven. Quiero que limpies acá y puedes irte, mañana te quedaras una hora más por tu falta de limpieza.

Eren dejo la escoba apoyada contra la pared y fue hacia el, este le daba la espalda y Eren se dio cuenta que debían de llevarse diez centímetros de altura, aun así se notaba que el señor Ackerman era maduro en mente y edad, ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Pensó Eren, era difícil adivinarlo, su estatura no ayudaba mucho, además los rasgos de su cara eran finos y elegantes, no tenía arrugas salvo unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos y una mirada perturbadora y jodidamente sexy. Se detuvo en medio del lugar viendo como su jefe avanzaba, ¿Había pensado que su mirada era sexy? Esto estaba muy mal, demasiado…

-No te detengas, te ordene que me sigas. –Dijo Levi aun de espalda, Eren no sabiendo como se había dado cuenta empezó a caminar nuevamente.

-Señor, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –Eren vio como este se detenía y se daba vuelta, su mirada lo atravesó como un hielo filoso y puntiagudo.

-No. ¿Quieres irte rápido, verdad? Limpia acá. –Señalándole un trapo y un balde con agua. –Quiero que limpies las columnas de madera.

Eren asintió esquivando la mirada que le daba el hombre de piel sumamente blanca y se dispuso a hacer lo que le había ordenado. Al sumergir el trapo en el agua noto que esta estaba helada, pero no dijo nada, solo lo escurrió dentro del balde y empezó a frotar la madera en cuclillas.

-Mocoso. –Dijo Levi chasqueando la lengua, entonces Eren se dio cuenta que lo tenía a su lado, sus piernas se rozaban. -¿Acaso no sabes limpiar? Se hace así.

Levi le quito el trapo a Eren mientras este limpiaba en forma delicada y a la vez fuerte la madera, Eren se había quedado mirándolo, nuevamente lo veía de arriba. Su jefe tenía mandíbula recta y bien formada bajando en forma filosa hacia su mentón. Debajo de sus labios llevaba una suave línea que le remarcaba aquella boca tan fina y su piel blanca era perfecta, sin ningún rastro de nada.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Te recuerdo a alguien? –Pregunto este posando sus ojos grises en los verde turquesa del muchacho, Eren se ruborizo perdiendo el equilibro de sus pies que estaban en cuclillas mientras caía sentado en el piso. -¿Por qué siempre te poner nervioso y te ruborizas?

Rivaille Ackerman se agacho quedando a la altura de Eren, sus ojos filosos y tranquilos lo miraron detenidamente, primero se detuvieron en su aquellos colores tan hermosos que tenía Eren en su mirada, luego fueron bajando lentamente hasta quedar en sus labios, apenas carnosos y suaves.

-¿No contestaras? –Pregunto el hombre con voz suave extendiendo su mano hacia la mejilla de Eren para acariciarla suavemente, los dedos de este tocaban dulcemente la piel de Eren mientras bajaban hacia el cuello, un suave suspiro se le escapo a Eren y Rivaille dejo de tocarlo. –Tenías tierra.

-¿Tierra? –Pregunto Eren totalmente perdido en los ojos de Levi, no podía dejar de verlo, tampoco estaba en sus cabales pensar, luego se arrepentiría, lo sabía perfectamente. Su corazón galopaba fuertemente por todo su cuerpo, sentía también aun así que su sangre no circulaba bien, estaba nervioso.

-Si, tierra. ¿Acaso que pensabas? –Pregunto este fríamente mientras se levantaba rompiendo aquella conexión y sacando de su pantalón un pañuelo para limpiarse la mano que estaba levemente sucia por claramente tierra, Eren quiso que el suelo se lo tragara, poco a poco iba dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Había malinterpretado todo. –Sigue con lo tuyo, mocoso.

 **.**

-¿Eren? –Pregunto una voz familiar, este que seguía refregando ya la cuarta columna se detuvo y alzo su mirada, frente a el estaba Reiner con una remera negra y pantalones grises. -¿Qué haces todavía limpiando? ¿Sabes que hora es? Hace tres horas que debiste de haber vuelto…

-Ah, Reiner… Gracias al idiota de Jean, llegue tarde y todavía sigo castigado. –Se quejo Eren mientras seguía con lo que había estado haciendo. No sabía porque, pero la presencia de su amigo lo había ayudado a olvidarse un poco de Rivaille. –Ojo que el jefe debe de estar dando vueltas por acá, no valla a ser que te castigue por estar hablando conmigo.

-¿Acaso esto es un colegio que hace castigos? –Eren negó con la cabeza, si Rivaille escuchaba eso los echaría a los dos.

-Es el que da ordenes Reiner, además tiene razón… no puedo estar llegando tarde y más cuando hace dos días que empecé a trabajar en este lugar. Por cierto… ¿Le pegaste duro a Jean o tengo yo que golpearlo para que entienda? –Pregunto Eren apretando sus puños, unas pequeñas gotitas se escaparon del trapo que tenía en su mano derecha. –Ve yendo, dile a Armin que no podré hacer hoy la cena…

-La cena fue hace una hora… Ya hable con Jean, claramente también le pegue… pero… sabes que no soy agresivo, pero me saco, es un idiota, no se juega con eso. Armin y yo hemos decidido que Jean tendrá que limpiar toda la casa una semana por lo que hizo. Te esperare despierto, te dejamos tu parte de la comida.

Eren se palmo la cara en forma de frustración, ¿Acaso su hermana le había pedido a Reiner que lo cuidara? El siempre había sido muy comprensivo y amable con todos, pero hacia un tiempo que lo era más con el. Vio como el rubio se alejaba y escuchaba el suave motor del cuatriciclo que se escuchaba cada vez más lejos.

Eren volvió a su limpieza y esta vez si escucho unos suaves pasos que iban a el, levanto su vista lentamente y se encontró con Rivaille, ¿Acaso había escuchado la conversación con Reiner? Este tenía otra ropa diferente, ahora más suelta, una camisa negra con un pañuelo blanco que le colgaba del cuello, unos jeans azules y zapatillas de vestir blancas con negro. Su cabello estaba algo húmedo y podía oler desde aquella distancia un perfume embriagador y fuerte.

-Señor. –Dijo Eren levantándose, este empezó a ver las columnas y luego se detuvo para verlo a el.

-Listo por hoy, espero que aprendas a llegar a tiempo, mocoso. Ve a tu casa y date un baño, te ves terrible. –Eren asintió mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas, intentando por nada del mundo sonrojarse, no podía creer lo terriblemente bien que se veía con esa ropa, pero lo que más le gustaba de aquel hombre era aquella serenidad que tenía, como su cuerpo, que parecía ser rápido y flexible. No había nadie más en este mundo como el y entonces se dio cuenta, nunca le había pasado, pero era totalmente diferente a todo, era… ¿Amor? ¿Gustaba de aquel hombre? Imposible. –Mocoso, ¿Qué haces quieto ahí? Te dije que te vallas.

Eren se percato que se había quedado mirando la pared, su cuerpo estaba rígido y una capa delgada de sudor le cubría todo su cuerpo mientras que otras gotitas nuevas empezaban a salir de su frente y cuello. Camino lentamente, su cuerpo le pesaba, se sentía mareado y nervioso, esto no le podía estar pasando, no podía gustar de un hombre tan… frío. ¿Por qué sentía algo por el? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía bien!

-¿Me estas escuchando? –Pregunto Levi caminando en grandes zancadas hacia el, su expresión aséptica cambio a una realmente sorprendida cuando vio que Eren estaba llorando, las lagrimas caían sin poder ser paradas sobre sus mejillas coloradas. –Pero que… demonios.

-Y-Yo… lo siento señor. –Dijo Eren dándole la espalda y empezando a correr, olvidándose por primera vez de su trabajo, de su vida y de su carrito de golf que había dejado atrás, solo corría hacia algún lugar.

 **.**

¿Podía ser acaso eso? ¿Podía sentir algo por el? ¿Y por qué por un hombre? Nunca había sentido algo así, solamente una vez le había gustado alguien, pero esto era diferente y por lo tanto en aquel entonces entendía menos de chicas, aunque hasta ahora, luego de unos pocos años más tampoco sabía bien todo sobre ellas.

Annie era una muchacha rubia de ojos azules, era muy baja de estatura, pero muy bonita y cuando Eren la conoció le había gustado, pero nunca había pasado nada, solamente habían salido una vez al cine con unos amigos y Eren le había tomado la mano, ¿Para qué? Se había olvidado con sus doce años que ella tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y había recibido una piña en su mejilla. Desde aquel entonces Eren se había dicho que nunca más iba a gustar de nadie, pero aun así…

Lo de Annie no se comparaba con nada con lo de Levi, era totalmente diferente, no podía dejar de pensar desde ese día en el, era como una enferma obsesión que a su cerebro se le había pegado.

Dejo de correr totalmente cansado, su corazón latía fuertemente y muy rápido, mientras que su cuerpo le pedía tomar un largo descanso, sus piernas le temblaban y su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas en todo el lugar, hacia mucho calor.

Se sentó como pudo, tambaleándose en el fresco pasto mientras reposaba su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y cerraba sus ojos y sintió unas terribles ganas de devolver todo, pero se contuvo hasta que luego de unos minutos se le paso.

Cada rato que pasaba en ese lugar más tranquilo estaba, se había metido en el primer bosque que había encontrado, había corrido desesperadamente por el lugar, tratando de esquivar todos los árboles que estaban en el camino y arbustos todo de noche, sin ninguna luz, hasta que ahora se encontraba sentado, adormilándose completamente.

 **-Es fácil, solamente subes… Así y listo. –Hablo un muchacho de sonrisa dulce y cabello negro con flequillo caído en picada.**

 **-Es mi primera vez.**

 **-Yo te enseñare, siempre… -Dando una sonrisa calida.**

 **-¿Enserio? ¿Lo prometes? –El niño sonrió como si le hubiesen comprado lo que más deseaba en el mundo.**

 **-Claro, pero si te enseña otra persona lo dejare de hacer.**

 **-Tranquilo, nadie sabe hacer esto… ¿Todas las tardes no?**

 **-Todas las tardes… Eren.**

 **Y sintió unos labios suaves, lo estaba besando.**

Eren abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿Otro sueño? ¿Un sueño donde alguien lo besaba? No… conocía a aquel muchacho, había sido su amigo, pero eso había pasado ya hace tanto… Verdaderamente no quería acordarse, le era muy doloroso. Intento olvidarse mientras veía la oscuridad. Se había quedado dormido y deseo tener su celular, no sabía que hora era y menos como volver de aquel bosque, se levanto lentamente, su cuerpo le pesaba y se toco los labios cuando ya estuvo parado, los tenía tibios.

Empezó a caminar intentando recordar como había vuelto, pero estaba todo muy oscuro y los árboles tapaban la visión de la mansión o alguna luz proveniente de algún lado, era como si estuviera en la mitad de un bosque, aunque era así, no sabía exactamente cuanto había corrido al meterse, se mordió el labio, si tan solo no se hubiese ido como un niño ahora estaría ya comido y descansando en su cama.

Escucho una rama crujir, no había sido el y su instinto le dijo que no estaba solo… ¿Había animales por los bosques? ¿Tal vez lobos? Bufo, no podía haberlos, no era normal que los hubiera en estos lugares, no en Inglaterra, además hubiese escuchado los aullidos de estos, pero aun así había empezado a tener miedo, miro por todas partes, todo era oscuridad, otro crujido hizo que Eren empezara a correr desesperadamente, el miedo estaba en todo su cuerpo.

No veía muy bien y de cada en tanto tenía que frenarse con sus manos para no romperse la cabeza contra un árbol, aun así ahora ya tenía toda su palma lastimada por rasparse contra la madera de estos. Eren corría desesperadamente mientras escuchaba y sentía como si alguien lo siguiera, pero no podía darse vuelta, si no podía chocarse contra algo y ahí quedaría el joven muchacho Eren Jaeger, muerto por algo que nunca sabría que era.

Más andaba más árboles veía, ¿Acaso se estaba adentrando en el bosque? Se detuvo por completo ya cansado de todo y miro hacia atrás, vio una luz y su corazón se detuvo para luego gritar al ver que aquella luz lo alcanzaba y algo lo tomaba algo de su brazo haciendo presión.

-Deja de gritar, mocoso. –Dijo Levi poniendo la luz que era una linterna grande en su rostro para que viera que era el y no otra cosa. Este que siempre estaba arreglado ahora llevaba el cabello algo despeinado y estaba sudando, su respiración se entrecortaba y lo miraba a Eren totalmente enfurecido. –Mira que adentrarte solo en este bosque, es el más grande que hay…

-Yo… -Eren no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en su garganta y sentía que su voz le fallaba como nuevamente sus piernas, aquel era el peor susto que se había llevado en la vida.

-Solo cállate y sígueme. –Dijo Levi arrastrándolo por el lugar sin soltarle la muñeca, Eren ahora gracias a la linterna podía ver bien que había más árboles y pinos de los que había pensado.

Caminaron un largo rato hasta que se pudo visualizar la calle adoquinada y las luces que había en el lugar, eran faroles altos y antiguos, estaban nuevamente en el establo. Eren se sentía mejor, estaba más tranquilo, pero al parecer su jefe no, porque todavía lo seguía arrastrando sin decir una palabra, cuando llegaron a la preciosa calle donde Eren podía estar a salvo lo soltó y apago la linterna dándose vuelta para verlo, su mirada era nueva para el muchacho, sus ojos filosos y grandes, sus cejas arqueadas haciéndolo ver aun más molesto, Eren sintió como aquella mirada se le clavaba en el corazón como hielo filoso.

-Yo… lo lamento, señor… -Murmuro Eren apretando sus puños, ¿Cómo podía explicarle que no era un retardado por irse corriendo así?

-¿Por qué estabas llorando? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Eren se quedo mudo, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué sentía algo por alguien que había conocido hacia dos días? ¿Qué no había parado de pensar en el? ¿Qué tanto su presencia como su mirada lo ponían nervioso? Nunca. Este le diría que estaba loco y que recogiera sus cosas para que se fuera de su casa, no podía decirle esas cosas, ¿Entonces? Se mordió el labio aun mirando el piso y vio como Levi Rivaille Ackerman murmuraba algo que Eren no puedo entender, ¿Acaso hablaba otro idioma?

-¿No piensas decirme no? –Pregunto este chasqueando su lengua. –Vamos, te llevare, pero no te acostumbres mocoso.

Eren levanto su vista para buscar al caballo negro de su jefe, pero allí no había nada y entonces se dio cuenta que a un costado, mal estacionado y en la mitad de la calle había un auto rojo, este era muy llamativo, nunca había visto algo así.

Parecía pequeño y mecánico, como un auto de carreras, las ruedas negras, brillantes y con un costado rojo, las puertas pequeñas y en forma de punta, casi todo el auto era así, Eren no podía creer que fuera tan perfecto y esplendido.

-¿Subes? –Pregunto Rivaille al costado de la puerta del conductor mientras tocaba un botón y las dos puertas automáticamente se elevaban hacia arriba, Eren asintió entrando rápido al coche asustado de que su jefe se enojara por no entrar.

Dentro era muy diferente, sin lugar a dudas estaba echo para la velocidad, era pequeño, pero elegante. Tenía muchos botones, pero tres en el medio de la caja resaltaban llamándose para ser tocados, el primero era verde, el otro blanco y luego rojo. Eren miro como el conductor encendía el motor con un botón y las puertas se cerraban mientras empezaba su jefe a manejar.

-Es un hermoso auto señor. ¿Es de carrera no? –Pregunto Eren maravillado, olvidándose de lo de hacia un rato, siempre le habían gustado las carreras de auto y en una ocasión había echo una con un amigo, pero cuando Reiner se había enterado que había usado su auto le prometió por su vida que nunca más se lo prestaría y que se había arrepentido en enseñarle a manejar. Había sido el año pasado.

-Si, es un Lamborghini Veneno, aunque me gustan más los autos de lujo, este no tiene mucha cosa… salvo velocidad. –Levi había empezado a acelerar ya pasando la casa donde Eren ahora vivía, estaban yendo todo derecho como el camino que le marcaba con unas potentes luces en los faroles del vehiculo. La velocidad iba cada vez más fuerte, Eren empezó a tener adrenalina, amaba la velocidad. -¿Te gusta?

-¡Es genial! –Eren estaba en su décimo orgasmo, aunque le hubiese gustado estar manejándolo el, una sonrisa radiante cruzo por su rostro. -¿Qué motor tiene?

-12 cilindros en V de 6,5 litros de cilindradas. –Dijo Rivaille como si siempre lo dijera, este miro al chico mientras manejaba, su jefe sonreía, Eren no podía creerlo, eso más aquella velocidad hizo que este se excitara de una manera que nunca antes hubiese pensado que podría pasarle, sintió como su miembro se elevaba y Eren agradeció tener pantalones sueltos. -¿Es mi imaginación o te gustan los autos?

-Algo señor, digamos que solo me gusta manejarlos. –Dijo Eren ya que el fanático de arreglarlos y ver que cosas tenían era su amigo Reiner, cuando le contara en donde se había subido le daría un infarto y luego lo envidiaría para toda la vida. No sabía porque, pero aunque estuvieran yendo a una gran velocidad no tenía miedo, no porque era Rivaille Ackerman quien lo manejaba, una pequeña parte de el decía que podía confiar en aquel hombre. –Una vez corrí una carrera, pero con el auto de un amigo, luego cuando se entero nunca más me lo presto…

Este había fruncido el entrecejo ahora ya mirando al frente mientras bajaba la velocidad y doblaba en una pequeña curva que había cerca de la mansión, al lado de la cancha de tenis. Eren no supo si algo le había molestado o era que ya lo estaba llevando de regreso a la casa donde dormía, seguramente si, pensó porque veía como retomaba el camino donde habían pasado de largo, ahora iba más lento, seguramente a cincuenta kilómetros por hora o menos.

-¿Hace cuanto que corriste aquella carrera? –Pregunto seriamente, Eren se sorprendió de la voz de su jefe, era como un suave gruñido.

-El año pasado, un amigo me enseño a manejar, pero ya hace mucho que no lo hago, es que me prometió que nunca más iba a dejar que tocara su auto… Fue mi culpa, no tendría que haber echo eso. –Eren había empezado a ver por la ventanilla de su lado mientras se acercaban cada vez más a su destino.

-Eres muy imprudente. Podrías haberte matado. –Lo reprimió Levi. -¿Es que nunca piensas?

Eren sonrió de medio lado, claramente cuando estaba nervioso o enojado hacia cosas estupidas, como le decía Jean, el era un suicida. Aquella vez se había enterado que su padre había muerto y que el dinero que su madre ya difunta que desde hacia varios años había guardado para el y Mikasa se lo había gastado su padre en idioteces con otra mujer. Aquella cólera, enojo y sufrimiento lo habían llevado a una locura de no importarle nada. Desde aquel entonces siempre había odiado a su padre, desde hacia ya un largo y sufrible año.

-¿Qué piensas? –Pregunto Levi, ya no estaba manejando, estaban frente a la casa donde ahora dormían Eren y sus amigos.

-Que tienes razón, soy imprudente. –Levi lanzo una suave risa, Eren lo miro atónito. Hoy había visto dos cosas de el que no podía creer que pudiera hacer, primero este podía sonreír y segundo podía reírse. -¿Acaso es difícil verme reír?

-No, señor… solo que nunca lo imagine así. –Dijo Eren sabiendo que su cara había sido muy obvia para que su jefe se diera cuenta.

-¿Así como, Eren? No soy muy abierto con las personas, pero no por eso tengo que ser una estatua de hielo. –Dijo este mientras el muchacho saboreaba dulcemente la voz de Rivaille llamándolo por su nombre. –Y nuevamente estas rojo… Y sucio y en mi auto…

Eren no supo que decir o hacer, pero Rivaille ya se estaba encargado de eso, este había sacado unos pañuelitos descartables de una cajita que estaba guardada en la guantera, impregnando todo el auto de un aroma suave y fresco y con mucho cuidado tomaba uno para limpiarle la cara a Eren.

Sus manos eran duras y firmes, nunca lo había pensado de un hombre pequeño y delgado, pero ahí estaban, acariciando el rostro de este con un pañuelo mientras le limpiaba la cara que al parecer estaba apenas manchada con barro. Sus movimientos eran delicados y rozaban suavemente la piel de Eren que cada vez se ponía más rojo sin poder quitar la mirada de su jefe, gris en una verde turquesa.

Rivaille se había acercado un poco más mientras seguía limpiando la otra mejilla de Eren, cada vez más cerca, ahora los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro, calida y dificultosa, Eren sentía nuevamente que su corazón iba a estallar, casi no podía respirar.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes un lindo color de ojos? –Había preguntado Rivaille casi en un susurro, su voz era ronca, Eren no contesto, estaba atrapado en sus ojos. –Tu piel es… bronceada y a la vez clara…

Se acerco un poco más ahora ya dejando de limpiar mientras apoyaba sus manos en la puerta del coche, rodeando así a Eren quien solamente lo miraba, sus ojos estaban más grandes y su boca abierta sintiendo como su jefe se acercaba más y más, ahora podía sentir su nariz rozando la suya, no podía pensar, tampoco moverse, trago saliva.

No podía creer lo apuesto que era aquel hombre, tampoco que esto le estuviera pasando, no era idiota… su jefe lo quería besar o hacer algo, si no nunca hubiese echo esto, no era normal en nadie acercarse tanto, tampoco estar tan cerca y menos seguir acercándose como lo estaba haciendo ahora mientras Eren en un estado de bloqueo y nervios se había quedado viendo sus ojos.

 **Continuara... Si, soy muy mala :P  
**

 **¿Qué les pareció? D=**

 **Bueno, cualquier duda, consulta o ayuda pueden escribirme dejándome un Reviews, todo ayuda.**

 **Por otro lado acá dejo el primer Reviews del capitulo 1. Verdaderamente es hermoso que te escriban, me dio muchas más ganas para seguir con mi fic.**

* * *

 **GoldenChinaTown** **: Mil gracias por escribir, también por decir que vas a amar mi historia *-* Gracias a vos pude continuar escribiendo con TODAS mis pilas. Saludos! :3**

 **Por otra parte, el siguiente capitulo lo pondré en dos días o tres como mucho.**

 **¡Saludos y nos estamos leyendo! :3**


	3. Recuerdos

*****Importante*** Alargue la historia :3**

 *****Importante*** Como sabrán ya desde el principio re subi los capitulos y ***importante*** este tiene ya bastante cosas cambiadas, digamos que tiene más cosa así que les recomiendo que si o si los lean los que ya lo leyeron, los que no... bienvenidos (? xD Ahora si...**

 **¡Hola a todos nuevamente! ¿Cómo andan? ¡Mil gracias por los Reviews, la verdad es que me dan muchas más ganas de seguir escribiendo!**

 **Acá les dejo el capitulo 3, espero que les guste.**

 **Capitulo 3 – Recuerdos.**

* * *

-¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes un lindo color de ojos? –Había preguntado Rivaille casi en un susurro, su voz era ronca, Eren no contesto, estaba atrapado en sus ojos. –Tu piel es… bronceada y a la vez clara…

Se acerco un poco más ahora ya dejando de limpiar mientras apoyaba sus manos en la puerta del coche, rodeando así a Eren quien solamente lo miraba, sus ojos estaban más grandes y su boca abierta sintiendo como su jefe se acercaba más y más, ahora podía sentir su nariz rozando la suya, no podía pensar, tampoco moverse, trago saliva.

No podía creer lo apuesto que era aquel hombre, tampoco que esto le estuviera pasando, no era idiota… su jefe lo quería besar o hacer algo, si no nunca hubiese echo esto, no era normal en nadie acercarse tanto, tampoco estar tan cerca y menos seguir acercándose como lo estaba haciendo ahora mientras Eren en un estado de bloqueo y nervios se había quedado viendo sus ojos.

-¿¡Y este auto!? –Pregunto una voz sumamente familiar, los dos hombres se alejaron como si se hubiesen electrocutado mientras miraban por el vidrio sumamente polarizado, allí estaban Reiner y Jean.

-Yo… ¡Gracias por todo! –Dijo Eren mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, no había manijas, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, ya había salido de aquel transe y estaba sumamente agradecido que sus amigos no pudieran ver el interior del auto. –Señor…

Rivaille bufo molesto mientras tocaba un botón y la puerta derecha se abría automáticamente, Eren salio disparado mientras le agradecía nuevamente y se iba corriendo hacia sus amigos como una colegiala, Rivaille encendió el auto y se marcho.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Reiner al ver el vehiculo totalmente enamorado. -¿¡Sabes que es un Lamborghini Veneno!? ¡Es uno de los autos más caros que hay! ¡Además tiene una velocidad…!

-Si, lo se… es genial. –Dijo Eren que pensaba presumírselo a Reiner, pero ahora no tenía ganas, no con lo que acababa de pasar. Solamente se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar estar bien. –Me iré a dar una ducha _helada_ _pensó_ , a comer algo y dormir, estoy muerto de sueño.

-¿Acaso no nos dirás quien te trajo en esa hermosura? –Pregunto Reiner imaginando como sería andar en el vehiculo, Eren suspiro, si no contestaba ahora no iban a dejar de molestarlo.

-Fue el jefe Ackerman. Se había echo tarde y se ofreció a llevarme, total tenía el coche ahí. –Mintió Eren y sus orejas se acaloraron y una nueva pregunta se le formo en su cabeza. ¿Cuándo había buscado el auto? ¿Lo había echo antes que el se fuera corriendo como un idiota al bosque o después? –Me voy a bañar, ya dejen de acosarme.

 **.**

 _ **Elige y atente a las consecuencias.**_

 _ **Nadie puede decir cuál es la elección idónea. Sólo elige la que más te guste.**_

 _ **Lo único que se nos permite hacer, es creer que no vamos a lamentar la elección que hemos hecho.**_

 _ **No importa cuanto traten de forzarlo a detenerse. Nadie puede detener su fuerza de voluntad. Escoge... Confiar en ti mismo... O confiar en mí, ellos y en tus compañeros. Yo no se nada con certeza. Siempre ha sido así. Por mucho que confío en mis fuerzas y en la decisión de mis compañeros... Nadie sabe el resultado. Así que lo que nos queda... es tomar una decisión de la cual no nos arrepentiremos.**_

 _ **Debes de asegurarte de tomar una decisión por la que luego no te arrepientas.**_

 _ **Levi Rivaille Rivai Ackerman.**_

La lluvia había empezado desde aquella mañana, aunque más que nada parecía una gran tormenta que avecinaba tirar todo el mundo abajo, el viento soplaba en varias direcciones haciendo que el agua golpeara todo.

Levi Rivaille Ackerman se levanto de su cama como todas las mañanas hacia, miro su celular ultima generación para ver la hora, no necesitaba despertador porque siempre a las seis de la mañana ya estaba despierto.

Empezó a caminar hacia su baño que estaba al lado de su cuarto mientras miraba por el gran ventanal que daba al patio como llovía, la pileta desbordaba agua, las canchas seguramente estarían empapadas y más lejos podía ver el establo. ¿Cómo estarían sus caballos? Miro hacia la derecha de este, donde tenía que estar la casa número nueve, la cual ahora vivía Eren Jaeger, apenas se veía el techo, capaz le convendría agregar un tercer piso, pensó el hombre mientras seguía su camino.

El baño era todo blanco, las paredes de azulejo tenían una línea negra horizontal cuando empezaba el piso y arriba, donde estaba el techo. Había un jacuzzi inmenso que ocupaba una gran parte del baño, este era para seis personas, pero nadie aparte de el se había metido en este, no le agradaba que otros tocaran sus cosas con manos sucias. Este tenía arriba cristales ya que había una ducha, también había pequeñas luces de colores y una pantalla táctil que hacia de computadora.

Fue hacia donde estaba un espejo alto y ancho mientras se empezaba a sacar la ropa y tocaba otra pantalla táctil, pero esta más chica mientras ordenaba al sistema encender la ducha y prender luces azules y celestes, se miro nuevamente y le gusto lo que veía, aunque casi nunca le daba importancia.

Su cuerpo tenía forma, tenía unos buenos músculos y todavía más abdominales que se marcaban muy bien en su pecho y estomago. Era pequeño de estatura como cuerpo, pero podía compensar todo aquello con su hermosa piel y cuerpo, como también su cara que no estaba para nada mal, Levi chasqueo su lengua mientras ignoraba eso y se metía a la ducha, desde hacia unos días que estaba así, ya desde una semana desde que aquel mocoso había entrado a trabajar.

Si, había pasado una semana y cuando el llegaba Eren siempre lo trataba de evitar, miraba hacia otro lado, se sonrojaba y trataba de hacer su trabajo, pero el no era tonto, sabía muy bien que estaba así desde aquel día en el auto.

Apretó su mandíbula dejando que la lluvia tibia de la ducha cayera sobre todo su cuerpo, ya le había dado su tiempo para que aquel mocoso pensara, ya no aguantaba y estaba seguro que si hoy lo veía lo encararía completamente. ¿Por qué podía ser tan tímido Eren? No podía quejarse, le quedaba muy bien eso de ser tímido, como también al parecer era un niño muy inocente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la cara de Rivaille.

Si tan solo supiera que lo había encontrado en el bosque durmiendo… Si tan solo se diera cuenta que lo había besado…

 **Flash Back**

 _-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese maldito mocoso? –Se pregunto Rivaille mientras caminaba por el bosque con una linterna, solo le había dado tiempo en buscar su auto que estaba guardado en un garaje cerca de ahí y recoger la pequeña linterna que estaba guardada en el baúl._

 _De pronto mientras protestaba en su mente escucho un sonido, un murmullo suave y alumbro lentamente donde había pensado que había sentido eso y allí estaba, recostado en un árbol._

 _Su piel era dorada y bronceada, nariz pequeña, labios suaves y apenas carnosos, cejas gruesas y aquellos ojos tan hermosos que ahora estaban cerrados. Su cabello era corto y revuelto de un color chocolate oscuro, simplemente era el… Camino lentamente mientras intentaba no alumbrarlo del todo, no quería despertarlo, no aun._

 _Se acuclillo acercando su cara a la de Eren, no olía exactamente bien, tenía una mezcla de sudor con desodorante, algo bastante asqueroso para Rivaille, pero ahora mucho no le importaba, no estaba en sus cabales pensar en la limpieza, no en estos momentos._

 _Lentamente aproximo más su cara a la del muchacho mientras rozaba sus labios con los de el, eran suaves y dulces, no había manera que ahora pudiera detenerse, presiono los suyos con los de este sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a vivir y se alejo al ver como Eren empezaba a despertar apagando la linterna._

 _No entendía si era por aquel efecto del beso, pero se había tropezado con una raíz haciendo quebrar una rama, luego escucho como Eren había empezado nuevamente a correr, aquel mocoso iba a ser su perdición, definitivamente ya estaba enojado, lo había perdido nuevamente en aquella noche oscura._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **.**

-¡Hola enanin! –Hanji había entrado a la habitación de Levi sin preguntar, por suerte este ya estaba cambiado, llevaba una remera blanca junto con un chaleco gris oscuro aterciopelado y un pañuelo blanco con cuadros azules que le colgaba elegantemente en el cuello. –Wooow ¡Que bien que estás vestido! ¿Saldrás a algún lado?

-No porque me vista bien tengo que salir a algún lado. –Dijo Levi mirando a Hanji, esta llevaba una remera con mucho brillo, unos jeans azules algo desgastado y unas sandalias negras con plataforma, todo le quedaba horrible, no sabía combinar nada, pensó asqueado. –Por cierto… ¿Qué mierda haces entrando a mi cuarto sin tocar antes cuatro ojos?

-Ah, lo siento… es que tenía que decirte algo… ¡Ah, hoy como llueve los empleados no pueden trabajar afuera! –Rivaille arqueo una ceja, ¿Y eso qué? Podían hacer otras cosas dentro del establo. –Tampoco en el establo Levi Rivai. –Dijo esta leyendo su mente.

-¿Quién te dijo que me llamaras por ese nombre? –No le agradaba para nada, ya le molestaba que muchas personas lo llamaran Rivaille, pero Levi Rivai era el nombre que su madre francesa había elegido para el, nunca dejaría que nadie lo llamara así… salvo seguramente cuatro personas, dos ya estaban muertas. Hizo una mueca y siguió hablando como si nunca hubiese escuchado como lo llamaba. –El establo esta en perfectas condiciones, no le veo el problema a que estén adentro haciendo cosas.

-Llueve mucho, además dentro del establo mucho no pueden hacer… además ahí tienes a dos empleados nada más. Así que les dije que se tomaran la mañana libre, con los demás que contrate les dije lo mismo, ellos limpian afuera y no se puede hacer si llueve… -Hanji se paseo la mirada por la habitación de este, siempre había tenido una obsesión con la limpieza, hasta el mismo limpiaba su cuarto.

Era grande donde estaban ellos, las paredes blancas con líneas azules y negras arriba y abajo, al costado apoyado en una pared había un televisor Smart tv de sesenta pulgadas, un sillón con sofás de cuero negro y en el medio una mesita de café blanca. Abajo del televisor en un mueble negro con blanco podía verse un Home Theater, playstation cuatro y otras consolas, aunque Rivaille nunca jugaba, pensó Hanji. A su costado había una biblioteca donde había varios dvd, algunos libros y objetos que decoraban cuidadosamente el lugar. Más a la derecha se encontraba uno de los ventanales que daba al jardín derecho y una puerta. A la izquierda había una pecera inmensa que era usada como pared y otras dos puertas, frente a esta estaba la pequeña biblioteca que tenía este, pero sabía que era mucho mejor la biblioteca que había echo preparar en una habitación especial en el segundo piso, también sabía muy bien que en la primera puerta a la izquierda estaba la habitación de Rivaille, la segunda mucho más alejada lo llevaba al baño y la tercera en el medio donde terminaba era el gran armario de su amigo. Nunca había entendido porque le gustaba tener todo separado, capaz porque era como ya sabía ella, un maniaco de la limpieza.

-¿Cuándo alimentas a tus peces? –Pregunto esta viendo como estos tan exóticos de agua salada nadaban en varias direcciones.

-¿Te interesa? –Pregunto realmente el hombre sabiendo también que ella había cambiado de tema. -¿Y quién mierda te dijo que le digas a mis empleados que no van a trabajar?

-Son empleados de todo enanin, además pobre Erencito, cuando fui a verlo hoy temprano andaba bastante nervioso… ¿No será que le hiciste algo? –Pregunto una Hanji picarona, Rivaille quería matarla, no sabía como ni porque, pero ella siempre adivinaba todo, arrugo su entrecejo. -¡Mira tu cara, tu expresión! ¡Seguramente le hiciste algo! ¡Vas a llevarlo a tu lado oscuro, señor Darth enanin!

Levi Rivaille Ackerman gruño, su mirada había cambiado rápidamente a una filosa, la cual no mostraba mucho si era que no lo sacaban de sus casillas, pero al parecer Hanji había estudiado para ello, porque siempre que hablaban pasaba algo así. Camino hacia ella mientras esta retrocedía con sus ojos marrones bien abiertos y este al ver que ya estaba fuera de su habitación cerró la puerta frente a las narices de Hanji.

Se apoyo en la puerta mientras escuchaba como Hanji se iba haciendo ruido con la plataforma de sus sandalias, ya estaba todo perdido, la cuatro ojos se había dado cuenta que el… ¿Qué el qué? ¿Quería a un mocoso? ¿Le gustaba? No… el no era… no podía ser… iba a ser su perdición.

 **.**

-¡Smith! –Gruño Levi avanzando por la sala, había estado buscándolo casi una hora, este estaba jugando al ping pong con un socio muy importante de la empresa, pero a Rivaille eso le importo poco y nada, como siempre. -¡Te busque un largo rato!

-Entonces tendrías que ponerme un rastreador… -Murmuro este concentrado en no dejarle ganar a su contrincante quien era un hombre mayor, con pelada y bigote gris, la pequeña pelotita blanca había salido volando hacia la derecha del rubio mientras se perdía por algún lugar, una sirvienta que estaba parada esperando ordenes fue corriendo a buscarla. -¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Casi le gano comandante Dot Pixis!

Este rió mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una petaca y bebía, Rivaille nunca había podido acercarse tanto a aquel hombre que apestaba horriblemente en sus bigotes a alcohol, pero era un socio muy importante para la empresa y no podía tan solo ignorarlo o decirle que usara algún desodorante para sus asquerosos bigotes.

-Rivaille, cuanto tiempo… -Dijo este con una sonrisa, por lo menos siempre había sido amable y comprensivo, pensó mientras lo saludaba con un apretón de manos amistoso.

-Cuanto tiempo… ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿Te has cansado de Alemania? –Pregunto Rivaille recordándose lavarse su mano luego, no le gustaba que las personas lo tocaran.

-Vine por asuntos de negocios, ¿No quieres preguntarme como esta tu hermosa prometida? –Rivaille la recordó, claramente siempre lo hacia, pero no porque la extrañara, si no más bien porque odiaba todo eso, pero en esta semana junto a aquel mocoso se le había olvidado. -¿No me digas que ya ni la recuerdas? ¿Hace cuanto que no se ven? ¿Tres años?

-Cuatro. –Respondió fríamente y sin ganas pregunto. -¿Cómo esta?

-Preciosa, ahora ya esta echa una señorita, cumplirá los veintiuno el mes que viene, ella quería venir conmigo en este viaje, pero no se lo permití. Le dije, todo a su tiempo… Ya que dentro de no mucho será la esposa del joven Levi Rivaille Rivai Ackerman. –Levi intento no hacer una mueca de disgusto mientras iba hacia donde había una barra de tragos y se servia un whisky, era bastante temprano, pero lo necesitaba.

Odiaba estar comprometido con alguien, no le gustaba tener algún tipo de compromiso amoroso, aunque desde ya hacia mucho tiempo había aceptado junto con su madre a comprometerse con aquella muchacha, el sabía que nunca la iba a querer, también se había acostado con otras personas, claramente por puro placer, pero nunca había sentido eso que se llamaba amor… Para el eso no existía, era solamente una forma de decir, eres mió y de nadie más, algo para atar a una persona a otra, pero desde que Eren había parecido en su vida todo se había dado vuelta en tan solo una semana o mucho antes…

El nunca había sentido celos y al verlo aquella noche en la que se había quedado aquel mocoso limpiando las columnas por haber llegado tarde vio desde afuera como un muchacho grande y musculoso entraba al establo, el no pensaba acercarse, total… ¿Qué le importaba? Pero al parecer la curiosidad lo había matado y cuando se asomo a la puerta corrediza del lado derecho que estaba levemente abierta empezó a escuchar la conversación que tenía Eren con su amigo y algo en el se encendió. Al principio no entendía que podía ser, pero luego de unos días se había dado cuenta que eran celos como antes… cuando era un joven que solo se divertía, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde eso? ¿Por qué había sentido aquellos celos que hacia tanto no sentía?

Desde el primer día le había llamado la atención;

Desde que había visto aquellos ojos y colores que tenía, tan hermosos.

Desde su sonrisa dulce, amable y amigable.

Desde su cabello revuelto y marrón oscuro.

Desde su piel bronceada.

Desde su pequeño cuerpo de quince años, si… sabía que era un maldito pervertido y también que Eren tenía esa edad.

Desde todo… no lo había olvidado.

 _ **¿Cómo olvidar a alguien que te enciende una luz dentro tuyo cuando tu mundo se estaba poniendo poco a poco oscuro? Si no fuera por el…**_

 **Flash Back**

 _Rivaille andaba caminando por una suave colina, estaba de vacaciones en Alemania, donde su familia tenía varios terrenos y mansiones, ahora andaba por un gran campo buscando a su caballo, nunca se iba tan lejos a pastar y ya se estaba cansado, estaba muy lejos de su casa, cerca de allí estaba el arrollo de los Ackerman como también la pequeña cueva y el río. Ya había pasado una hora y no encontraba rastros de el, tampoco huellas, ni aunque le resultaba asqueroso, desperdicios de su caballo._

 _En unas horas tendría que volver o su madre lo mandaría a buscar, pero no se iría hasta bien entrada la tarde, casi noche. No quería ver al padre de su futura comprometida, la cual el no había tenido oportunidad de elegir. Todo porque el apellido Ackerman tenía que perdurar, si o si con dinero, pero ellos tenían bastante, eran muy millonarios. ¿Entonces por qué tenía que casarse más adelante? Además que la chica debía de tener trece años… Suspiro, por lo menos sus amigos lo iban a ayudar a superar esto._

 _Ya en el río, se arremango su pantalón negro mientras se descalzaba, no había un agua tan transparente y tibia como esta, mientras metía sus pies en ella, era un día hermoso, como todo el lugar, era una lastima que no estaba con Pegaso…_

 _El río en el medio era profundo, perfecto para nadar, pero había que saber bien donde tirarse, porque dentro de este había pequeñas rocas como inmensas, también estaba aquella turbulencia de fuerza que podía arrastrar a cualquier persona si no sabía nadar bien, pero los que conocían la zona sabían que esto era mejor que miles de piscinas juntas, simplemente estar al lado de la naturaleza, junto con piedras tibias y el agua transparente y fresca era lo mejor que podía pasarle a cualquier persona._

 _Tomo sus zapatos y trepo a unas rocas inmensas que estaban bloqueando el camino, estaba llena de estas al costado del río dejando una mejor vista y una muy buena clavada al agua._

 _Rivaille sintió unas tremendas ganas de meterse, pero sabía que regresaría a su casa, empapado aun quitándose la ropa porque ya en dos horas o tres iba a oscurecer y nunca podría secarse y su madre lo retaría,_ _ **"Un Ackerman tiene que tener modales, mi querido hijo. Lo siento por darte esta responsabilidad, eres el ultimo que queda…"**_

 _-¡Quieto! ¡Hey! –Levi levanto la vista, alguien había estado gritando y otra vez se escuchaba, era la voz de un niño. No hablaba alemán, si no ingles, pero no podía distinguir si era británico o yanqui. -¡Ven!_

 _Rivaille empezó a caminar por el agua, tratando de escuchar de donde provenía la voz del niño que gritaba y se reía, el río era ancho y estaba rodeado de árboles y piedras pequeñas como grandes, pero el sabía que si iba por el borde no iba a hundirse, no como le había pasado cuando era pequeño, ahora no era un idiota, tomo una rama para treparse y subir otra roca para luego bajar de un salto en las pequeñas piedras haciendo salpicar el agua._

 _-¿Escuchaste eso? –Pregunto la voz del niño, Levi arqueo una ceja, ¿Acaso hablaba solo? –Viene del agua…_

 _Levi salio del río caminando por las piedras que estaban tibias por el sol, pasando unos raíces grandes de un árbol y unos arbustos y entonces los vio._

 _Allí estaba su caballo Árabe, alto, con patas delgadas y buen cuerpo, gris oscuro con una línea blanca en su cabeza y patas, a su lado había un niño de no más de diez años, tenía la piel bronceada, cabellos marrones y… unos ojos verde turquesa que mostraban el mar, nunca antes había visto un color así, era hermoso. Este llevaba una ropa desgastada y estaba acariciando el cuello grueso de Pegaso, cosa que le pareció imposible porque su caballo no se dejaba tocar por extraños._

 _-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto el muchachito con miedo, Levi se acerco al niño. -¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Es mi caballo. –Dijo solamente mientras llamaba al animal y este iba hacia su dueño, el niño se quedo asombrado y sus ojos brillaron. -¿Cómo lo conoces?_

 _-Me lo encontré por allá… -Dijo el niño señalando la nada, Levi frunció el ceño mientras le daba una sonrisa. –Es muy bueno, me hace compañía._

 _-¿Cómo llegaste acá? Estas tierras son propiedad de alguien, niño. –Levi vio como este se ponía algo nervioso._

 _-Empecé a caminar… ¡Pero no me perdí, se me el camino de vuelta! Es solo que… me gusta mucho este lugar, parece mágico. ¿No lo cree? –Pregunto con una sonrisa tan dulce como compradora._

 _Levi se sentó en el suelo de rocas mientras le hacia señas para que el chico hiciera lo mismo, este algo nervioso le hizo caso y pudo comprobar que aquel muchacho seguramente cuando fuera grande iba a ser mas alto que el._

 _Levi se removió su flequillo que caía en picada rozando sus ojos, lo tenía más largo de lo usual y ya empezaba a molestarle, pero como estaba de vacaciones no tenía porque tenerlo peinado hacia atrás o a un costado para alguna fiesta o para que las personas lo vieran._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto suavemente mientras lanzaba una roca al agua, esta salpicaba a lo lejos._

 _-Eren. ¿Tu?_

 _Este iba a contestar Levi, pero se detuvo con la boca entreabierta, si decía aquel nombre seguramente el chico sabría que venía de la familia Ackerman y ya no lo trataría con tanta naturalidad como lo estaba haciendo ahora, le estaba agradando que fuera así con el, casi nadie era así, salvo sus amigos._

 _-¿Cómo te gustaría llamarme? –Pregunto con una mirada dulce, Eren lo miro pensativo._

 _-¿Acaso no tienes nombre? –Pregunto Eren asombrado, Rivaille rió divertidamente mientras tomaba otra roca y la lanzaba al agua._

 _-Pues… A veces me dicen… -Levi intento pensar un nombre el cual no lo delatara que venía de la familia Ackerman, Rivaille era muy conocido, al igual que Rivai y Levi…¿Y si juntaba todos? No, quedaría horrible… Y entonces recordó cuando estaba estudiando japonés, le había gustado un nombre, aunque era un titulo, seguramente aquel niño no sabría su significado. –Dime Heichou._

 _-¿Hei-Heichou? –Pregunto Eren abriendo más sus ojos, Levi asintió mientras le daba una suave sonrisa. -¿Cuántos años tienes?_

 _-Diecisiete, ¿tu? –Levi lo miro, el niño estaba sorprendido, claramente el nunca parecía de aquella edad, pero había mentido nuevamente, ojala tuviera esa edad… tenía diecinueve años, pero nunca le diría eso al niño, seguramente se asustaría, ya que se llevaban varios años de diferencia._

 _-Yo tengo casi siete años. -Dijo el muchacho haciéndose el grande, si supiera que era mejor quedarse en esa edad… -¿Estabas buscando a tu caballo?_

 _-Si, es raro que se valla tan lejos, también que este con extraños. ¿Hace cuanto que se ven? –Pregunto el joven viendo como Eren se daba vuelta poniendo sus pequeñas manos en una roca grande para ver como Pegaso pastaba. –Es lindo, ¿no?_

 _-Es hermoso… -Dijo Eren dando una dulce mirada al corcel, parecía maravillado, Rivaille sintió como su corazón se agrandaba. –Hace tres días que me lo encuentro acá a esta hora, siempre hablo con el…_

 _Rivaille arqueo una ceja, ¿Hablar con Pegaso? Miro al animal y luego al niño, ¿Acaso no tenía amigos? ¿Estaba de vacaciones? No se animo a preguntar, podía darse cuenta que el en verdad era Levi Rivaille Rivai Ackerman, futuro dueño de muchas empresas, casas y dueño de este lugar, pero en cambio si pregunto otra cosa._

 _-¿Sabes montar a caballo? –Eren asintió y sus orejas se volvieron coloradas, Levi supuso que mentía. -¿Seguro?_

 _-¿No te reirás? –Pregunto Eren avergonzado mientras se ruborizaba y miraba hacia el río, sus ojos brillaron más, Rivaille negó con la cabeza aun mirando aquellos ojos. –Prométemelo._

 _-Niño, te prometo que no me reiré. –Dijo Rivaille cansado, a veces perdía la paciencia rápidamente, pero ya era obvio que Eren no sabía montar, si no nunca le hubiese dicho que lo prometiera._

 _-No se montar… ¡No te rías o te golpeare, enano! –Grito Eren ya atacante mientras levantaba sus puños, Levi no aguanto y se rió. -¡Bastardo!_

 _Eren se tiro arriba del joven tratando de tomar sus muñecas y a la vez de golpearlo, pero el otro más rápido lo había frenado poniendo su mano en la cabeza del chico, haciendo así que no pudiera hacer nada y notando que el cabello de Eren era suave y lacio._

 _-Llámame enano cuando crezcas, niño y no me reí de que no supieras montar, si no de tu actitud de chico malo amenazándome… fue bastante tierno, Eren. –Levi seguía riéndose suavemente, sus ojos estaban llorando de tanta risa, Eren por otro lado intentaba esquivar la mano de Levi para acercarse y golpearlo. –Ya quédate quieto o te tirare al agua._

 _-¡No! ¡Te reíste igual, rompiste tu promesa! –Grito Eren ya cansado de pelear con el mayor y cruzándose de brazos, se había enojado. Sus cachetes estaban inflados y le había dado la espalda a este._

 _-Tienes razón… aunque no fue por lo de montar, pero bueno… Hagamos algo. –Eren levanto la oreja. –Cada tarde a esta hora nos encontraremos aquí y yo te enseñare a montar. ¿Qué dices?_

 _Eren se levanto de un salto, llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una muy radiante, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas de felicidad y sus ojos más grandes aun brillaban como si fuese el mar junto con el sol y la luna. Corrió torpemente hacia Heichou mientras caía sobre el abrazándolo, Rivaille se quedo asombrado mientras le correspondía el abrazo._

 _ **-Este chico me llevara a la ruina…Será mi perdición.**_

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Levi estaba sentado en un sofá liliáceo muy oscuro de cuero mientras veía desde un ventanal largo y grande como la lluvia caía, la amaba, pero no si no podía verlo a Eren…

Eren Jaeger, un muchacho muy peculiar, cuando lo había visto por primera vez junto con Hanji había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no tirársele encima y besarlo, si… desde ya hacia mucho tiempo lo había estado buscando. ¿Cómo había aparecido en su casa para trabajar? Había cambiado tanto… Aunque todavía seguía siendo al parecer dulce, bueno y tímido, con aquellas mejillas que siempre se sonrojaban. ¿Y como olvidar cuando mentía? Sus orejas se volvían rojas, maldito mocoso que no lo recordaba, suspiro.

¿Cómo iba a recordarlo? En aquella época tenía veinte años, ahora tenía veintinueve, casi treinta… Se llevaban trece años y aun así no le importaba, pero sabía que Eren no lo recordaría fácilmente ya que su forma de ser, su peinado y su cara habían cambiado, ya casi no sonreía, no como antes cuando había conocido a Eren y mucho menos cuando se habían muerto su mejor amiga y su madre. No era más aquel muchacho serio, pero amable, ya no… Suspiro nuevamente, esto lo estaba matando, no podía ocultarlo más.

-Espero que este mocoso no haya roto su promesa… -Murmuro mientras se levantaba, no importaba que Eren estuviera descansando, tampoco que lloviera, iba a verlo y a hablarle.

 **.**

La lluvia había refrescado un poco aquel verano tan sofocante, en la casa donde vivían Eren y sus amigos habían abierto todas las ventanas para que se ventilara mientras Eren junto con Armin limpiaban, por lo menos podían usar este día que les había dado Hanji de descanso ya que siempre venían cansados del trabajo.

-¡Jean, no entres así! –Había gritado Eren, este llevaba un pañuelo en su cabeza y un barbijo blanco mientras tenía en su mano una escoba, su amigo que había estado afuera había entrado dejando el piso barroso. -¿No ves que ensucias todo? Ahora tendremos que trapear el piso así…

-Cállate ama de casa, ya pareces mi madre. –Gruño Jean ignorando los gritos de Eren.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste a la señorita Hanji? Dijo que tenemos que encargarnos de la limpieza de donde vivimos y que al jefe Ackerman no le gusta ver nada desordenado, pueden venir acá a ver que tal y nos echaran si ven que esta sucio. –Eren camino hacia su amigo para lanzarle un trapo blanco –Ve a limpiar lo que ensuciaste.

-¿Y a mi que el jefe? No es mi culpa que estés enamorado de el, acordamos que esta semana yo limpiaría arriba y cocinaría dos veces en la semana y no creo que este sea el segundo piso… -Jean le tiro el trapo a Eren para que lo tomara.

-¡No estoy enamorado, pero no quiero que me despidan! –Grito Eren totalmente rojo, sus orejas igual. – ¡Ve a limpiar cara de caballo, tu ensucias, tu limpias!

-¡Oblígame maldito suicida! –Grito Jean levantando su puño, Eren lo imito mientras se fulminaban con la mirada, ninguno de los dos pensaba moverse de donde estaba.

-Chi-Chicos… Tranquilos. –Armin había intentado moverlos, empujarlos y hasta hablarles, pero nada servía, estaban simplemente mirándose furiosamente, Armin sabía que esto iba a terminar muy mal. – ¿Qué hablamos de las peleas? Chicos, llamare a Mikasa.

Los dos muchachos automáticamente dejaron de levantar su puño mientras Jean tomaba un trapo de piso y limpiaba lo que había ensuciado y Eren seguía barriendo la casa, como si nada hubiese pasado. Que llamaran a Mikasa era lo ultimo que ninguno quería, hasta Armin y Reiner, ya que la muchacha los pondría en un segundo en orden, como también armaría un total escándalo por muchas cosas, una de las principales, Eren.

-Eso es jugar sucio. –Murmuraba Jean mientras terminaba de limpiar y se dirigía escaleras arriba. –Si no fuera porque Mikasa da miedo…

Y sus murmullos se fueron apagando mientras este se alejaba, Eren vio como su mejor amigo seguía también con la limpieza, no era común que Armin se metiera en las peleas, siempre lo hacia Reiner, pero al no estar era el único que capaz podía hacer algo con su cerebro superdotado, Eren suspiro, Armin no se merecía trabajar, no… el era muy inteligente, tenía que estar en una escuela para luego ir a una universidad, era totalmente un desperdicio lo que estaba haciendo, pero como a todos le faltaba dinero.

-¿Qué harás cuando juntes lo suficiente? –Pregunto Eren ya dejando la escoba y tomando una rejilla para limpiar la mesa, Armin se sobresalto por la pregunta.

-Yo… no lo he pensado todavía… Me gustaría poder estudiar algo, pero acuérdate que deje el colegio, al igual que tu. Espero que no nos encuentren… -Armin siempre tenía miedo a todo y Eren sabía que no era de tener un buen carácter fuerte, siempre se había escondido tras la sombra de el. -¿Tu harás algo?

-Cuando Mikasa se reciba… quería irme de viaje, a algún lado, capaz Alemania. –Claro, donde había empezado todo, ¿Acaso esperaba encontrarlo? Torció su boca, seguramente ya se había olvidado de el, hasta ya el mismo no recordaba muy bien como era. –O capaz otro lado, no lo se…

-¿Podría ir contigo? –Pregunto Armin ilusionado, sus ojos brillaron fugazmente. –Es que… me gustaría viajar y aprender culturas de otros países…

-Claro, los dos juntos en busca de una aventura, no suena mal, ¿verdad? –Eren hizo una sonrisa amigable, el y su mejor amigo viajando, le había gustado bastante la idea. –Aunque debemos esperar a cumplir la mayoría de edad, seguramente si se darán cuenta en la aduana que son documentos falsos.

-¿Y a mi no me llevan? –Pregunto Reiner bajando las escaleras, este llevaba solamente un pantalón de tela dejando ver su torso desnudo con músculos y abdominales. -¿Siguen limpiando?

-¿Ya terminaste de entrenar? –Pregunto Armin deseando que su cuerpo pudiera ser así, hasta Jean y Eren tenían más que el, pero sabía que no se hacia sentado leyendo libros.

-Si, hace un rato, pero me había tomado una ducha. ¿Tu no quieres entrenar Eren? Es mejor hacerlo hoy que no hace tanto calor.

-Sabes que no soy de entrenar mucho… Además estoy bien así, no es como si quisiera tener bastante músculos. –Eren vio como Reiner presumía los suyos, su cuerpo estaba más que bien, totalmente armado y musculoso, su piel era blanca rosada y se podían ver perfectamente las tetillas casi del mismo color, totalmente pequeñas. Se mordió la lengua, estaba completamente loco, ¿Acaso era gay y no se había dado cuenta? –Bueno… creo que me iré a bañar.

-¿Estas bien? Parece como si tuvieras calor, tienes la cara completamente roja. –Reiner se aproximo a su amigo tocando con su mano la frente de este. –Esta normal… ¿Qué tienes Eren?

-Na-Nada, solo me iré a bañar, tengo un poquito de calor, nada más. –Dijo Eren, _un poquito de calor abajo, ¿Tal vez? ¡Maldita sea, eso le pasaba por estar aguantándose toda la semana! ¡Todo porque cuando se empezaba a excitar pesaba en su jefe!_ –Reiner, no seas insistente, no seas como Mikasa.

-Vamos afuera, capaz necesites un poco de aire fresco, la lluvia te ayudara, no quiero que te desmayes en la ducha. –Reiner tomo de la cintura a Eren mientras lo arrastraba hacia la puerta, Eren sintió un pequeño calor donde lo había tomado su amigo. –No te resistas.

Eren intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de Reiner quien insistía incansablemente en llevarlo afuera, sus manos se había pegado al pecho desnudo de su amigo para poder empujarlo, pero este tenía fuerza y con tan solo una mano lo arrastraba para poder abrir la puerta.

-Ya-Ya basta Reiner, no… -Estaba diciendo Eren con sus dos manos intentando empujarlo, pero se había callado al ver que detrás de la puerta estaba nada menos que Rivaille Ackerman con una expresión muy diferente a la de siempre, parecía enojado y sorprendido. –Señor…

-¿Qué mierda es esto? –Pregunto, su voz había salido molesta, este estaba en el porche de la casa donde se resguardaba de la lluvia.

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron intentando explicar la situación que ya de por si era bastante comprometedora, Reiner semidesnudo, Eren en el pecho de este y por si fuera poco habían parecido estar forcejeando, Rivaille tenía cara de muy poca paciencia.

-¿Ahora entiende? Yo… el… nosotros, el me quería… -Eren estaba muerto de vergüenza, no podía estar pasándole esto y menos con aquel hombre que cada mirada lo ponía en otro mundo, su intento de explicar había salido fallido.

-Lo que mi amigo trata de decir es que yo intentaba arrastrarlo afuera porque se sentía acalorado, el se quería bañar, pero le dije que lo mejor era que fuera afuera, forcejeamos un poco porque no quería que se fuera a bañar así, podría haberle pasado algo. –Reiner hablaba tranquilamente y pausadamente, pero Eren sabía que estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Y es por eso que estas desnudo? –Pregunto Rivaille mirando el pecho de Reiner, Eren sintió que su corazón se encogía, ¿Por qué tenía que verlo a el así?

-Estaba entrenando. –Dijo no más, Rivaille le lanzo una mirada que hizo titubear a Reiner. –Iré a cambiarme.

Y así quedaron los dos solos, Rivaille miraba profundamente a Eren quien desviaba la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos y mucho menos después de sentir un pequeño celo, se había puesto celoso porque estaba mirando al pecho desnudo de su amigo, esto iba a terminar muy mal, no le veía el lado bueno por ningún lado.

Antes no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora al estar apenas un poco más tranquilo pudo ver que su jefe llevaba una remera blanca con cuello en V donde tenía unas pequeñas cuerdas de cuero marrones, sus pantalones esta vez eran informal, tenía unos jeans azules oscuros y unos mocasines marrones claros. ¿Por qué todo le quedaba bien?

-Señor… -Dijo Eren rompiendo aquella atmósfera de silencio y miradas. -¿Qué vino a hacer acá? ¿Acaso tengo que ir a trabajar?

-¿Por qué tienes un pañuelo en la cabeza y un barbijo? –Pregunto este, así no podía aprovechar a verlo totalmente, pensó Rivaille molesto.

-Ah, estaba limpiando. –Dijo Eren mientras se los quitaba, sus cabellos quedaron despeinados, la mirada de su jefe brillo apenas unos segundos. -¿Ahora me dirá señor?

-Tks… ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo tu amigo? –Una mirada glacial paso directo a su corazón.

-¿Y por qué debería mentirle? –Pregunto Eren intentando mantenerse firme, si se derrumbaba por aquella mirada todo quedaría perdido, al ver como Rivaille agudizaba la vista le respondió la pregunta. –Si señor, es verdad.

Rivaille supo que no mentía, si no las orejas de aquel mocoso se hubiesen puesto rojas como lo estaba su cara ahora, aun así veía segundas intenciones por parte de aquel rubio, no le caía nada bien.

-Cámbiate, tienes que acompañarme a un lado y es la última vez que le haces caso a Hanji, ella no es para la que trabajas toda la semana. –Rivaille había dado un paso adelante mientras Eren retrocedía y así su jefe entraba a la casa. –Ve rápido, no tengo todo el tiempo mocoso.

S-Si señor. –Dijo Eren caminando rápido escaleras arriba.

 **.**

Luego de darse una ducha muy rápida y cambiarse a la velocidad de la luz bajo las escaleras de dos en dos para ver que su jefe seguía en su casa, este estaba sentado en el sofá con una pierna doblada arriba de la otra, a su lado bastante alejado estaba Armin y en la otra punta Jean, Reiner había optado por sentarse en el sofá pequeño, ninguno hablaba, el silencio reinaba en el lugar.

-Ya estoy señor. –Dijo Eren rompiendo aquella atmósfera, todos miraron a Eren como el salvador del día mientras Rivaille se levantaba elegantemente para ir hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el tiempo, mocoso. –Gruño Rivaille al ver como se despedía de todos sus amigos, Eren fue rápido hacia el.

Fuera había un auto, no era el que había visto la ultima vez, este era más lujoso y llamativo, pero seguramente menos rápido. Era todo negro como también sus vidrios. Tenía una trompa larga y la parte trasera más pequeña.

La lluvia que caía incansablemente salpicaba reiteradamente en el coche de su jefe haciendo que pequeñas gotas recorrieran un largo tramo por el techo para terminar en la ventanilla y otras en la puerta.

-Vamos, ponte de mi lado. –Ordeno Rivaille sacando un paraguas negro, Eren para no contradecir a su jefe le hizo caso, intentando estar lo más alejado que pudiera de este, pero Rivaille haciendo un suave gruñido lo atrajo hacia el con su mano desocupada. -¿Acaso quieres mojarte?

Eren intento contener su respiración, su jefe lo estaba abrazando con su brazo para que el no se mojara mientras caminaban los pocos pasos que había hasta el auto, hacia la puerta del acompañante. Rivaille la abrió dejando un espacio considerable para que Eren pudiera entrar, este titubeo.

-¿No piensas entrar mocoso? –Pregunto Rivaille mirando a la cara ya muy cerca de Eren, estaba rojo, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que verse tan tierno?

-Señor, no puedo hacerlo si usted… me abraza… -Hablo con un hilo de voz mientras Rivaille se daba cuenta que nunca lo había soltado, también dándose cuenta de la diferencia de altura, eran como diez centímetros, Rivaille dejo que su mano cayera a la nada mientras Eren era liberado. –Gracias.

Al entrar vio como su jefe cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia la suya, el auto era muy hermoso pensó Eren, como también lujoso. Tenía asientos de cuero negro claro, los cuales eran muy cómodos. También llevaba muchísimos botones y una computadora en el medio, arriba de los cambios, todo el interior estaba cubierto de un material que suplantaba la madera y podía ver dándose vuelta que atrás parecía aun más relajante, porque solamente llevaba dos butacas como las que había en el cine o mucho mejor de las cuales tenían una pantalla pequeña LCD, a Eren lo primero que se le vino en la mente fue que esto era una pequeña nave para viajar en el especio.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto Eren cuando Rivaille puso en marcha el precioso auto empezando ya a manejar, podía ver como la lluvia golpeaba y mojaba el vidrio delantero del auto haciendo que el limpiaparabrisas se moviera una y otra vez de arriba hacia abajo dejando por un medio segundo sin gotas.

-¿Quieres escuchar música? –Pregunto cambiando de pregunta, Eren asintió, estaba tan nervioso que no se había dado cuenta, estar una semana evitándolo y luego de un momento para otro estar viajando en un automóvil junto con su jefe, como la ultima vez… Se mordió el labio. –Estos son los temas que tengo, si no puedes poner la radio.

Eren vio desde la pantalla de la computadora del auto como había una larga lista de grupos, todos ordenados alfabéticamente, algunos los conocía, otros no, pero uno en particular le llamo la atención, ¿Por qué? El nombre le recordaba a algo, "Jena Lee"

Toco en la pantalla táctil aquel nombre, sin importarle si su jefe se enojaba por aquel atrevimiento, sin entender porque lo llamaba, sin saber que era lo que le producía aquella sensación de tristeza.

En esta encontró varias canciones, todas con nombres raros, definitivamente era otro idioma pensó Eren viendo que poner y entonces lo vio, era **esa** canción, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? ¡Era la canción de Heichou y el! Titubeo con su dedo en el aire si ponerla o no, era romántica y si no se equivocaba y su memoria no le fallaba, era francesa… ¿Acaso estaría bien poder escucharla una vez más? ¿Le haría bien o le revivirían aquellos recuerdos que tanto había querido olvidar desde hacia ocho años? ¿Y por qué su jefe la tenía? ¿Cómo conocía aquella canción? Se mordió el labio mientras miraba de reojo a Rivaille que ya salía de la mansión e iba manejando en la calle, ¿Dónde irían?

" _Mon Ange"*(La canción si la buscan pueden ver que se estreno en el 2010, pero me gusto tanto que la puse igual, se que no concuerdan con las fechas xD)_ La letra que había escuchado a sus siete años por un celular de ultima generación, la cual no todos podían tener en aquella época, en el 2007. Su Heichou lo había llevado consigo para mostrarle una de sus canciones favoritas, la cual le expresaba a Eren lo que sentía por el, siempre le había dicho aquel muchacho que era su salvador. ¿Acaso había mentido? Toco la pantalla táctil mientras la canción empezaba.

 _ **Ma vie est sur un nuage**_

 _ **J'ai tout se dont rêve les filles de mon âge**_

La canción había empezado, la voz de la mujer era suave y dulce, Eren no se acordaba mucho de lo que decía, pero si que era triste. Aquel recuerdo dulce, suave y tan olvidado empezó a aparecer. Recordaba cuando lo había visto por primera vez, cuando se habían presentado y…

-¿Pero qué mierda? –Pregunto Rivaille frenando de golpe en medio de la calle, por suerte no andaban muchas personas por el lugar.

 _ **Pourtant mes envies sont noires**_

 _ **Quand tout va bien je ne ressens rien**_

-¿Le paso algo señor? –Eren miraba a su jefe extrañado, Rivaille tenía la piel más pálida que de costumbre, sus ojos agrandados a más no poder y su cuerpo totalmente rígido. Parecía haber visto a un fantasma. -¿Jefe…?

Eren lo tomo del hombre empezando a zarandearlo, estaba ido en si, no sabía si estaba por tener un ataque o se había quedado sordo y sin tacto, pero actuaba muy raro, Eren paso su mano por la vista del hombre, este parpadeo varias veces.

-Mocoso, ¿Por qué has puesto esa música? –Pregunto Rivaille volviendo en si, su voz era casi un susurro, parecía estar nervioso, su mirada fue directamente hacia Eren, sus ojos volvían a brillar. –Respóndeme sin mentirme o te echare del trabajo.

-Yo… -Eren iba a mentirle, pero opto por la verdad, no iba a arriesgarse a perder el trabajo. –La canción me hizo acordar a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo… Bueno, es la **canción** , pero ya no me acuerdo que decía, esta en francés.

Rivaille tomo suavemente la cara del muchacho y sin decir nada más la atrajo hacia el, los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro, estaban rozando sus narices y se miraban profundamente, Rivaille le sonrió dulcemente y estampo sus labios con los de Eren.

 _ **Mon bonheur a tué une part de moi**_

 _ **Pardonne moi mais mon bonheur c'est toi**_

 _ **Aide moi**_

Ninguno había podido imaginar que aquello estaba pasando, la canción seguía mientras Rivaille lo atraía más hacia el, sus labios intentaban ser cuidadosos, pero no podía, no sabía que Eren podía ser tan adictivo y tomándolo de la nuca mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con el cabello de este empezó a profundizar el beso.

No podía creer que le gustara tanto, Eren tenía un gusto exquisito, dulce y nuevo, solo para el. Con su otra mano le desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad para atraerlo más a el, quería saborear todo, poder sentir todo su cuerpo y sentirse por lo menos una vez en su vida nuevamente vivo, lentamente entre beso y caricias lo puso recostado en el volante, sintiendo la pequeña cola del mocoso en sus piernas.

Eren por otro lado intentaba seguirle el beso a su jefe, nunca había pensado que este lo pudiera besar, pero ahí estaba, ahora acariciando su espalda mientras seguía con el beso. Su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente con cada beso, suspiro y gruñido de Rivaille, sentía en su estomago miles de mariposas que empezaban a revolotear, le gustaba y mucho, pero aun así estaba nervioso.

Sintió como Rivaille lo tomaba de su cintura para ponerlo más arriba de el y empezar a besar su cuello, un suave suspiro se le escapo de los labios de Eren, aquel hombre sabía lo que hacia. Sus manos se movían violentamente por el cuerpo de Eren queriendo atraerlo más a el mientras Eren sacaba otro suspiro y Rivaille aprovechaba para meter su lengua en la bastante mojada boca de Eren.

Nunca lo habían besado de aquella manera, solamente una vez había recibido un beso, pero no así… La lengua de su jefe se movía hacia todas direcciones dándole a entender a Eren que también tenía que mover la suya, era una dulce y desquiciada lucha entre ellas.

La canción había terminado y la respiración de ellos igual, al separarse para tomar aire se miraron con ahora dos miradas encendidas de fuego y lujuria. Eren estaba completamente acalorado mientras que Rivaille respiraba entrecortadamente tomándolo nuevamente de la cara, la lluvia era el único suave sonido de fondo.

-Creo que tengo muchas cosas que aclarar, Eren… -Dijo Rivaille con una voz muy ronca, sus ojos parecían vivos. – ¿Quieres que te siga besando?

-No entiendo señor… porque se detuvo. –Dijo Eren muy seguro aunque no decía lo mismo su cara que estaba totalmente avergonzada, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Rivaille no espero nada más, lo tomo nuevamente de la nuca y empezó a besarlo nuevamente ya profundizando el beso al instante mientras con su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de Eren, quería tocarlo en todos lados, marcarlo de alguna manera para que nadie más lo mirara, poder hacerlo suyo… No, no ahora, le haría daño, pensó el hombre sintiendo como Eren se empezaba a animar más y más, ahora este tenía sus brazos colgado en su cuello mientras lo atraía más.

Rivaille dejo de besarlo para ir a parar a la oreja de Eren, era pequeña y su salvación de saber si mentía o no, la lamió dulcemente mientras le susurraba palabras dulces, unos suspiros escaparon de la boca del muchacho mientras este sonreía de placer, era un dulce sonido de que el estaba haciendo todo bien.

Eren tenía la espalda arqueada de tanto placer, no podía creer lo que aquel hombre podía hacer con su oreja, se sentía tan húmedo en todos lados, tan excitante y enamorado, con aquel beso se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su jefe, le gustaba.

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunto Rivaille empujando a Eren hacia el volante mientras le empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa negra que se había puesto hacia unos instantes, al verlo con el pecho descubierto sintió como su erección se hacia más grande, no tenía muchos músculos, pero estaba más que bien.

Su piel era más clara que la de su cara, era flaco y con apenas abdominales y músculos. Era precioso, sin ni un pelo y marcas. Su lengua empezó a recorrer el estomago de Eren hasta el pecho lamiendo dulcemente una tetilla de este, si seguía así…

-N-No… Señor… No lo haga… -Murmuro Eren totalmente rojo tapándose la cara.

-Mírame Eren, tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, mírame. –Ordeno Rivaille levantándose un poco de su asiento para volver a besar los labios del muchacho, haciendo que Eren sacara sus brazos de su cara. –Así esta mejor… ¿Sabes que eres hermoso, mocoso?

-Yo… no quiero hacerlo, no ahora y menos acá. –Rivaille noto que el cuerpo de Eren había empezado a temblar, no sabía si era por aquella pose o porque estaba muy nervioso, pero decidió dejarlo ahí por ahora. –Lo siento señor…

-Eren. –Dijo Rivaille mientras tomaba la cintura del chico y lo dejaba en la butaca del acompañante, Eren no podía entender de donde sacaba tanta fuerza para cargar a alguien más alto que el y seguramente más pesado. –No haré nada que no quieras, si quieres parar pararemos.

Rivaille empezó a abrochar los pequeños botones de la camisa de Eren mientras este lo veía asombrado, había besado a su jefe, este le había lamido su cuerpo y casi lo habían echo en el auto, ¿Acaso esto era un sueño? ¡Era su primer beso así! Quiso gritar y saltar del auto, pero se contuvo mientras veía como Rivaille ya terminando con su camisa se miraba en el espejo retrovisor del auto arreglándose el cabello que se le había caído hacia un costado.

-Señor… ¿Dónde tenía que ir? –Pregunto Eren volviendo a ponerse el cinturón, estaba nervioso y su cuerpo temblaba, pero no de miedo, si no de lujuria.

-Dime Rivaille, Eren. Tenía que buscar unos papeles en mi oficina, luego verás. –Dicho se acerco al muchacho volviendo a besarlo, pero esta vez con un beso corto y dulce.

-¿Por qué tiene esa canción? ¿Acaso la conoce? ¿Sabe lo que significa? –Rivaille chasqueo la lengua, odiaba que lo llenaran de preguntas, pero el que se las hacia era Eren, ¿Acaso no podía tener un poco de paciencia con aquel mocoso? Solo un poco…

-La conozco y se que significa, pero ¿No tienes un maldito celular con traductor? –Pregunto ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Eren se hundió en el asiento. –Tks… no la cantare, te diré lo que dice hablando…

Rivaille podría habérselo dicho de memoria, pero seguramente parecería totalmente raro así que tocando la pantalla puso la canción para que se volviera a producir y mientras la voz de la mujer iba cantando Rivaille traducía todo correctamente mientras empezaba a manejar bajo las calles húmedas.

 _ **Mi vida está en una nube  
Yo sueño todo lo que las niñas de mi edad  
Sin embargo, mis deseos son de color negro  
Cuando todo va bien, no siento nada  
Mi felicidad ha muerto una parte de mí  
Perdóname, pero es mi felicidad  
Ayúdame **_

Eren se estremeció, ahora recordaba… era como aquella vez, cuando Heichou le había traducido todo mientras le sonreía dulcemente y lo abrazaba de vez en cuando, sus sentimientos por aquel joven no habían cambiando en nada, pero en aquel momento el era muy pequeño.

 _ **Dame menos atención**_  
 _ **Hazme el mal sin razón,**_  
 _ **Tienes el nombre equivocado,**_  
 _ **Mi ángel sé mi demonio**_  
 _ **No me ames para siempre,**_  
 _ **Mi ángel me está jugando una vuelta,**_  
 _ **Se mi bella decepción**_  
 _ **Olvida el ángel, hazte mi demonio**_

¿Podría alguna vez elegir entre su Heichou y Rivaille? Heichou había sido su primer y único amor, el le había prometido que lo esperaría… ¿Acaso ahora lo estaba traicionando?

 _ **Me borran de mi nube**_  
 _ **Mi cielo ennegrecido me da las peores tormentas**_

 _ **Arranca la flecha que me tocó  
Libera mis lágrimas, destrúyeme para conservarme mejor  
Mi amor ha muerto una parte de mí,  
Mi amor mató una parte de mí, Perdóname pero mi amor es tuyo,  
Ayúdame. **_

Iba recordando lentamente, Heichou sufría mucho por unas cosas, una de las cuales le había dicho casi a las dos semanas de verse, el se iba a comprometer en un tiempo y no amaba a la chica, pero si a el… "Libera mis lágrimas, destrúyeme para conservarme mejor" Heichou siempre le decía que era el único que podía curarlo.

 ** _Dame menos atención_**  
 ** _Hazme el mal sin razón,_**  
 ** _Tienes el nombre equivocado,_**  
 ** _Mi ángel sé mi demonio_**  
 ** _No me ames para siempre,_**  
 ** _Mi ángel me está jugando una vuelta,_**  
 ** _Se mi bella decepción_**  
 ** _Olvida el ángel, hazte mi demonio_**

 ** _Tengo que encontrar mi oscuridad_**  
 ** _Para sentirme en vida_**  
 ** _He perdido demasiado al buscar la felicidad_**  
 ** _No estoy hecha para él_**

Eren se mordió el labio mientras empezaba a llorar, por suerte Rivaille estaba mirando ahora la ruta muy concentrado, no quería que lo viera así.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? ¿Cómo lo había odiado? Con tan solo siete años había entrado en el corazón de aquel joven solitario y de sonrisa amable, con aquella edad había enamorado a un casi hombre, un muchacho que le había abierto su corazón.

" _ **Te prometo que cuando tengas edad suficiente serás mió, pero para entonces… no ames a nadie más, porque mi amor es puro y solo tuyo, te amo Eren"**_

Nunca habían pasado de los besos, no era normal que un niño estuviera con alguien mucho mayor que el, tampoco lo era al revés, pero ellos se querían, se amaban y no iban a dejar que nada los separara… Cerró sus ojos intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

 _ **Dame menos atención  
Hazme el mal sin razón,  
Tienes el nombre equivocado,  
Mi ángel sé mi demonio  
No me ames para siempre,  
Mi ángel me está jugando una vuelta,  
Se mi bella decepción  
Olvida el ángel, hazte mi demonio**_

 ** _Dame menos atención_**  
 ** _Hazme el mal sin razón,_**  
 ** _Tienes el nombre equivocado,_**  
 ** _Mi ángel sé mi demonio_**  
 ** _No me ames para siempre,_**  
 ** _Mi ángel me está jugando una vuelta,_**  
 ** _Se mi bella decepción_**  
 ** _Olvida el ángel, hazte mi demonio._**

 **Flash Back:**

 _-¡Ya hace dos semana que te estoy enseñando y aun así te cuesta mucho! –Se quejo Heichou suspirando, Eren que estaba arriba de Pegaso, aquel caballo tan hermoso suspiro y le saco la lengua a su amigo. –Niño tonto…_

 _-Seré un mocoso, pero tú no dejas de ser un viejo enano. –Eren vio como este lo fulminaba con la mirada, unos ojos grises con azul claro. -¡Seguro que otra semana más y podré montar perfectamente!_

 _Heichou suspiro mientras le daba una sonrisa, Eren no podía creer que fuera tan perfecto y lindo. Tenía la piel blanca y rasgos delicados como finos. Sus cabellos eran negros con un flequillo caído en picada tapando un poco sus ojos, siempre tenía una hermosa mirada amable y una pequeña sonrisa que le daba a el._

 _-Acuérdate que hoy llegaste casi tarde, la promesa es venir a este horario, si no la cumples se rompe y no te enseñare nada. Ahora toma las riendas y haz lo que te enseñe._

 _Eren obedeció, intentaba con su pequeño cuerpo guiar a aquel semental que tan grande era, moviendo las riendas de cuero hacia un costado mientras levantaba sus piernas para caerlas pesadamente en el cuerpo del caballo para que se empezara a mover, era fácil, pero lo que le costaba era cuando empezaba a tomar carrera, en un principio su amigo había estado montado junto con el, pero ahora lo había largado solo._

 _-No tengas miedo, Eren. –Heichou iba caminando a su lado por si algo pasaba. -¿Quieres que vuelva a subirme contigo?_

 _-N-No… yo puedo. –Dijo el niño muy orgulloso. -¿Así esta bien?_

 _Heichou asintió al ver como Eren lo miraba, se notaba a mil leguas que estaba nervioso, pero si no montaba solo nunca iba a poder aprender bien, necesitaba quitarse aquel miedo, aunque le hubiese gustado empezar en un pony._

 _Pegaso empezó a trotar más rápido mientras Eren se sostenía con una mano de la silla de montar y con la otra de las riendas, Heichou tomo las riendas el caballo que estaba a un costado que había traído por si algo iba mal mientras se subía e iba trotando hacia el lado del pequeño mientras le sonreía a cada momento para que se tranquilizara._

 _-¿Cuánto más piensas quedarte de vacaciones? –Pregunto Eren con una mirada entristecida._

 _-No lo se, pero ya te dije… Vendré a buscarte cuando seas más mayor, así que mantén tu promesa de no enamorarte de nadie más. –Heichou había afilado su mirada, aquello significaba que estaba triste y Eren lo sabía muy bien porque conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amor platónico. –Eren, te amo._

 _-¡Yo te amo mucho más! –Grito Eren soltando las riendas y levantando sus brazos hacia arriba._

 _-¿¡Qué te dije de hacer eso!? ¡Puedes caerte y romperte el cuello! –Grito Heichou tomando con tan solo un brazo el cuerpo de Eren para cargarlo a su caballo._

 _-¡Hey, estaba montando! –Se quejo el niño al ver como quedaba delante de su Heichou ya sentado en la silla de montar mientras este lo protegía con sus dos brazos alargados mientras manejaba al otro caballo._

 _-No quería que nada malo te pasara… no se que haría si no estuvieras… Solo espérame unos años y vendré por ti, solo eso… -Heichou le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla a Eren mientras olía su cabello._

 _-¿Y tu prometida? –Pregunto el niño sintiendo un suave escalofrío en su cuerpo, no quería ser el segundo. –Si te vas con ella yo me iré con otro._

 _Si haces eso te raptare… -Una sombra cruzo por el rostro del joven. –Yo no me casare con ella, me casare contigo Eren. Juntos por siempre. Nunca cambies. Te amo._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-Heichou… -Murmuro Eren largándose a llorar, Rivaille que había estado concentrado en manejar en aquel transito pesado, ya fuera del barrio privado lo miro atónito, Eren Jaeger estaba llorando y había dicho aquel nombre, "su nombre" –Lo siento…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Rivaille mirando a la ruta y luego a Eren reiteradas veces. -¿Te hizo mal la canción?

-No me acordaba… que significaba… gracias, señor. –Rivaille le tendió un pañuelo blanco para que se limpiara, Eren se lo tomo mirándolo extrañadamente.

-Te dije que me llames Rivaille, mocoso.

-Entonces tu llámame Eren… Aun así estaría mal que te tuteara en el trabajo, no puedo acostumbrarme a llamarlo por su nombre. –Eren se limpiaba las lagrimas con aquel pañuelo blanco de tela suave, olía a Rivaille.

Un vuelco en su corazón le hizo darse cuenta de algo, el había echo una promesa, pasara lo que pasara nunca tendría que engañar a Heichou ni olvidarlo, el le había prometido que lo buscaría y ya había roto aquellas dos promesas… Lo había olvidado en una gran mayor parte y se había besado con su jefe. Tenía que elegir…

Confiar en Heichou, en aquel nombre que cuando había sido más grande se había dado cuenta que era japonés… y que era un titulo o confiar en Rivaille, esperar de el un amor que podría o no darle resultado, tampoco sabía bien si aquel hombre lo quería, solo lo había besado, pero en cambio Heichou lo amaba, aunque le había mentido con el nombre.

No… Si tanto había esperado podía esperar un poco más, no iba a dejarse llevar por otro hombre, aunque con Rivaille fuera todo totalmente distinto, aquellos sentimientos que solo había tenido cuando era pequeño, no le había gustado nadie, solamente Heichou y ahora el, su perfecto, frío y hermoso jefe.

-¿Qué piensas? –Pregunto Rivaille esquivando unos autos para tomar velocidad.

-Que lo del beso fue… una equivocación. –Eren no se esperara que la actitud de su jefe fuera tan brusca, su cara se había descompuesto, cosa nueva para el. Luego había empezado a tomar velocidad con el auto y empezado a manejar a lo loco. -¿¡Qué hace!? ¡Nos matara!

-¿Acaso no te gustaban las carreras mocoso? ¿Y como es eso que es una equivocación? –Pregunto Rivaille mirándolo profundamente, la velocidad iba más y más y más.

-¡Mire adelante, vamos a chocar! –Chillo Eren tomando la cara de Rivaille y forzándolo a que mirara la ruta. -¡Rivaille!

-Dame un beso y mirare… -Una sonrisa picarona cruzo su rostro.

-¡AHHH! –Grito Eren totalmente frustrado mientras se aproximaba a el y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. -¿¡Ya esta!?

-No… Acércate. –Eren miraba al hombre y la autopista, no había casi ningún auto en la parte rápida, nervioso se acerco y su jefe con su mano izquierda lo tomo de la barbilla para besarlo brutalmente, sus lenguas se movieron rápidamente para luego alejarse con un pequeño hilo de saliva, Rivaille volvía a mirar al frente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si vuelves a decir que el beso fue una equivocación chocare. Porque que yo sepa te ha gustado mucho… -Eren se palmeo la cara, ¿Acaso este hombre estaba loco? –Pon alguna música y aprieta este botón, así se reproduce automáticamente. Luego hablaremos de muchas cosas Eren.

-Señor… lo del beso… yo me exprese mal, lo que yo quiero decir es que… me gusta otra persona. –Y nuevamente Rivaille había empezado a acelerar, ahora su ceño estaba fruncido, su mirada filosa y su boca en una línea muy recta, como si estuviera apretando su mandíbula. ¿Era así cuando su jefe se enojaba? Eren no supo que decir, pero deseaba que aquel hombre no chocara apropósito.

-Y… se puede saber, ¿Quién mierda te gusta? –Pregunto Rivaille, si… estaba molesto y… ¿Celoso? Eren no lo sabía, pero al parecer si lo estaba, parecía ahora un niño en vez de un adulto.

-Heichou. –Rivaille descompuso su cara un par de segundos. –Lo conocí hace mucho… Le prometí que nunca me enamoraría de alguien y que no lo olvidaría, creo que estoy rompiendo las dos promesas…

-¿Y crees que ese tal Heichou se enoje si estas conmigo? –Pregunto Rivaille mucho más tranquilo, Eren no entendía como había podido cambiar tan rápido de actitud.

-No lo se… capaz ya se olvido de mi, pero tengo que hacer el intento… el me prometió que me buscaría, quiero creer que lo sigue haciendo. –Eren miro hacia la ventana de su lado con una mirada triste y nunca vio como Rivaille sonreía lleno de felicidad.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bueno, tristemente lo dejare acá, ¿Qué les pareció? ***Importante*** Como ven cambie muchas cosas y alargue la historia.  
**

 **Bueno, dos o tres días como mucho sigo con el fic, dejen Reviews o Eren se ira con Erwin y se casaran (?**

 **Levi: Te matare.**

* * *

 **Saludos y que pasen un hermoso jueves y viernes.**

 **Reviews**

 **GoldenChinaTown: jajajaja claro, tierra e_e bien dicho xD gracias por escribir, espero que sea de tu gusto este capitulo 3**

: **¿Te sacaste un poco la duda con los sueños de Eren? xD ame escribir esa parte, con Levi más dulce y tierno 3 y joven e_e gracias por escribir, espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo 3**

 **javinickol: Gracias por escribir, claramente Eren esta nervioso porque es virgen (? jaja  
**

 **luciakkss: Mil gracias por escribir y si... habrá mucho lemon y muy... asdad :L**

 **Bueno, ahora si, perdón por cambiar el capitulo, pero esta mejor y tiene más cosas e.e**

 **Saludos :D  
**


	4. La cabaña

**Hola a todos, ¿Como andan? Perdón por no subir antes... Bueno, espero que les este gustando, cualquier cosita pueden escribirme, acepto todas las criticas (? ... xD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 - La cabaña.**

* * *

Luego de media hora en auto y a una velocidad sorprendente llegaron al centro de la ciudad, eran todos edificios imponentes y modernos, las calles repletas de personas y un gran trafico. Eren no podía creer que esto existiera tan cerca de donde estaba trabajando. Era como un mundo aparte, toda la ciudad rodeaba Kensington Gardens.

-Es acá. –Hablo Rivaille señalándole con un dedo un edificio largo donde las ventanas eran como espejos reflejando el exterior, este bajo al estacionamiento con el auto el cual tenía cuatro pisos y el edificio más de treinta. –Buscaremos unas cosas y luego iremos a otro lado a hablar, verdaderamente quiero tener una larga charla contigo Eren…

Eren trago saliva, por un lado estaba feliz de haber besado a aquel hombre, desde ya hacia una semana que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, pero ¿acaso era solo un capricho o calentura? El no era así, aun así no sabía bien como había echo para sentir todas aquellas emociones durante tan poco tiempo, al ser besado en el auto había sentido como si su mundo se hubiese corrompido, no entendía mucho de nada, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que su jefe sentía.

-Joven Ackerman. –Saludo un hombre mientras Rivaille y Eren bajaban del auto y Rivaille le entregaba las llaves al hombre.

-Déjalo por acá cerca, no tardare mucho. Vamos Eren.

Al entrar al ascensor Eren vio que este tenía un espejo inmenso en las cuatro paredes, también unas luces fuertes que alumbraban de arriba echo con cristales, era todo lujo y detalles, pero no pudo apreciar mucho porque Rivaille lo había tomado de la cintura y lo arrastraba hacia el para besarlo.

No le había dado tiempo a decir nada, tampoco a empujarlo porque cuando sintió aquellos labios finos sobre los suyos toda su moral se derrumbo, no había razonamiento, estaba todo en blanco con tal solo la idea de poder disfrutar de aquellos besos apasionados que le estaba dando Rivaille.

Sentía terriblemente como su miembro se empezaba nuevamente a endurecer, nunca se había sentido así respecto al sexo, no podía creer lo tan excitante que podía estar junto con aquel joven de no mucha estatura, cabello negro y mirada aburrida, la cual ahora mostraba un brillo y fuego que nunca antes se habría imaginado.

Rivaille lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras su lengua se movía dentro de Eren, sus besos eran candentes y lujuriosos, estaban en su propio mundo donde el deseo les era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, como la cordura.

Se separaron a tiempo cuando la puerta se estaba por abrir, estaban agitados y excitados, pero recuperaron toda su compostura cuando la puerta se abrió completamente en el numeró 18 dejando ver allí una hermosa sala blanca con sillones negros y mesitas de café, frente al ascensor había un gran escritorio junto con una muchacha detrás, al parecer una secretaria.

-Señor Ackerman. –Saludo esta con una sonrisa levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia el.

-Vengo por el informe. –Hablo Rivaille cortadamente, esta titubeando fue a buscar en su escritorio lo que el jefe le había pedido.

Eren vio como la joven muchacha, que debía de tener menos de veinticinco años llevaba una camisa blanca bastante apretada junto con una chaqueta roja y pollera muy corta negra, sus zapatos con tacón la hacían ver más alta de lo que era así superando la estatura de Eren. No era fea, pero algo en ella no le caía muy bien, tenía el cabello castaño claro y corto, piel rosa suave y una figura para nada envidiable con una pequeña nariz respingona y con su punta elevada.

-Señorita Hitch Dreyse. –Dijo la muchacha acercándose a Eren para estrecharle la mano sin antes darle lo que le había pedido Rivaille.

-Un gusto, Eren Jaeger. –Dijo este con una sonrisa amable, la mujer lo miro de arriba abajo para luego irse caminando lentamente. ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?

-Vamos a mi oficina, Eren. –Ordeno su jefe bastante serio mientras avanzaba en grandes zancadas, pero sin perder su toque de "señor que no se sorprende" mientras iba hacia una puerta doble de madera muy oscura, parecida a la que Eren había visto al entrar en la mansión en la sala principal, al cerrar la puerta tras el Rivaille lo tomo de las muñecas mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta y lo volvía a besar, esta vez bastante brusco. –No le vuelvas a hablar a Hitch, como entraste conmigo habrá pensado que eras un amigo de dinero… Ella busca los hombres para usarlos.

-Yo se cuidarme bien solo. –Dijo Eren esquivado los besos de Rivaille. –Y me esta lastimando.

-No es que sepas cuidarte bien solo, es que no quiero ver como te coquetean, eres mió. –Gruño Rivaille empezando a besarle el cuello. -¿Acaso tengo que dejarte una marca para que sepas que tienes dueño?

-De-Detente… Rivaille, me haces daño… ¡No me dejes una marca! –Eren con todas sus fuerzas lo había alejado mientras se tocaba su ahora cuello lastimado, esperaba no tener nada. -¿Qué hiciste?

-Solamente te deje un pequeño… chupón. –Dijo este como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras caminaba hacia un gran escritorio de madera moderno que había en la oficina amplia. –Tienes que entender que siempre fuiste mió, Eren. No soy de compartir mis cosas.

-Usted esta loco. –Y sin más salio de la oficina llorando sin antes no dar un buen portazo la puerta de su jefe, no iba a dejar que Rivaille lo humillara, no entendía porque se había dejado llevar, un hombre así lo único que quería era divertirse y el había caído en su juego, que inocente era.

-¡Ven aquí Eren Jaeger! –Grito Rivaille saliendo de la oficina, pero Eren ya estaba metido en el ascensor y la puerta se estaba cerrando. -¡Si no regresas ahora mismo te arrepentirás, mocoso!

Eren fulminándolo con la mirada le hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo (ya sabemos cual es xD) para que luego la puerta automática se cerrara. Ahora ya estando solo en el ascensor y un poco más tranquilo se había dado cuenta de lo que había echo, era su fin… Y como un cachorro asustado metió su cola imaginaria entre las patas. Se agarro la cabeza mientras daba un pequeño y suave grito, le importaba una mierda si lo pensaba echar, no iba a aguantarse estar con un jefe así, jugando con los sentimientos de los demás y tratándolo como un objeto solo para fastidiarlo, pero entonces… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su pecho? Se limpio las últimas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos viendo que ya marcaba el número -4 y la puerta se abría. Eren salio apresuradamente, no quería que Rivaille bajara por las escaleras solamente para molerlo a palos y sintió que se chocaba con algo o alguien cayendo al piso sentado.

-¡Lo siento… yo…! –Dijo Eren con voz entrecortada levantándose y mirando a quien había empujado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que era nada más y nada menos que otro de sus jefes, Erwin Smith. -¡Lo siento mucho señor!

-¿Eren? ¿Qué haces acá? –Pregunto el rubio totalmente confundido.

-Yo… nada señor, ya me iba.

-Aja… ¿Y quién te trajo a este lugar? –Pregunto el hombre viendo como Eren apretaba sus puños. -¿Qué te hizo Rivaille?

Eren levanto su vista para ver a los ojos azules del hombre, ¿Cómo había sabido que había sido el? Intento decir algo, pero sentía un nudo en su garganta, sabía que si hablaba seguramente le saldría la voz quebradiza y llena de dolor. ¿Por qué Heichou no estaba allí? Nunca le hubiese pasado nada si el estaría a su lado, protegiéndolo como siempre se lo había prometido, pero ¿qué sabía de ese hombre? Nada… hasta en el maldito nombre le había mentido. ¿Acaso el también había jugado con sus sentimientos y le había robado su primer beso? Se mordió el labio fuertemente.

-Si te muerdes así te lastimaras… Ven, vamos… ¿Has comido? –Eren negó con la cabeza mientras Erwin le ponía una mano en la espalda y lo guiaba hacia algún lado. –Aquí a unas cuadras hay un buen restaurante. ¿Quieres ir? Claramente yo invito. Podemos hablar tranquilamente.

-Yo no quiero ser ninguna carga señor, además pensaba en volver a la mansión y… -Eren no pudo seguir, nuevamente aquel nudo en la garganta y un mareo le vino de repente, Rivaille iba a despedirlo por ser tan idiota. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta que quería usarlo?

-Vamos, no te dejaré solo aquí y menos en este estado. Luego iremos juntos, pero antes quiero que intentes comer algo, te ves pálido. Mi auto esta acá no más.

Eren se guió por el hombre mientras llegaban a un Ferrari rojo, no sabía porque, pero sentía que era un auto especial para aquel hombre, como si Erwin Smith fuera de color rojo, acción y aventura o peligro…

Era su tercera vez sentado en un auto que nunca en su vida iba a poder comprar, este era cómodo, olía a nuevo y a cuero. Tenía el tapizado rojo como las butacas y en el volante se podía ver el logo de un caballo negro con un fondo amarillo.

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunto Erwin empezando a manejar, Eren sintió como si esto ya lo hubiese revivido, claramente así era.

-Si, señor. –Estaba angustiado y tímido, no conocía muy bien al jefe Smith, pero la primera vez que lo había visto se había dado cuenta que era un hombre amigable.

-Deja de ponerte nervioso, no soy Rivaille… Y dime Erwin. –Mientras manejaba todos se daban la vuelta para mirarlo, el motor hacia mucho ruido por sus tantos caballos y más aun llamaba la atención, al parecer su jefe estaba acostumbrado. –Es acá, vamos.

Eren bajo del coche mientras un joven uniformado tomaba las llaves del rubio para poder guardarlo y otro más alto los cubría con un paraguas a Eren y Erwin, el restaurante de afuera parecía una simple casa con una pequeña puerta donde arriba con un cartel dorado y letras negras decía _Le Gavroche_.

-¿Entramos? –Pregunto Erwin caminando al lado de Eren lentamente, este asintió, otro joven uniformado que estaba afuera les abrió la puerta para que pudieran pasar. –Hola, buenos días.

-Buenos días señor Smith. ¿La mesa de siempre? –Pregunto una muchacha que estaba parada en la pequeña recepción, esto era con reserva pensó Eren.

-No, una simple. –Pidió Erwin mirando a Eren, este se veía tranquilo y con una mirada entre comprensiva y honesta. –No quiero incomodarte estando a solas. –Le explico el rubio a Eren mientras la mujer los guiaba a la mesa.

Mientras caminaban Eren pudo ver mejor como era el lugar, de afuera parecía pequeño, pero no lo era, este tenía varias mesas en todos lados redondas con unas cómodas sillas aterciopeladas y rellenas como también antiguas.

El piso era de una alfombra bordo con estrellas pequeñas doradas, las paredes verdes con cuadros colgados en cada lugar, todos pintados a mano y enmarcado en la madera más cara. Las luces eran pequeñas y a sus costados o más alejadas había flores decoradas por todos lados, dejando el lugar aun más perfecto.

Había dos personas ya comiendo con trajes elegantes más alejados y en otra mesa un poco alejada una familia, todos vestían bien y Eren al ver eso se sintió aun más incomodo, no iba mal vestido, pero aun así no llevaba trajes ni ropa de etiqueta, no como Erwin Smith que estaba con un traje negro cerrado, aquel hombre no conocía el calor, porque lo más probable era que viviera con aire acondicionado, en el edificio, su auto y hasta en su mansión.

-¿Aquí le parece? –Pregunto la mujer totalmente derecha, mentón elevado y una sonrisa amable, estaba impecable.

-Si, esta perfecto. Gracias. –Erwin se sentó y le hizo un ademán a Eren para que hiciera lo mismo. -¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso, señor… digo Erwin. –Eren al sentarse pudo comprobar que las sillas eran muy cómodas como había pensado.

La mesa redonda estaba decorada con un mantel blanco, varias copas, unas servilletas de telas dobladas perfectamente, un plato con dibujos y uno más chiquito. En el medio de la mesa había un decorado, era como un ave dorada.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto el rubio recibiendo de un mozo la carta de menú, al igual que Eren. –Gracias.

-Gracias. –Dijo al ver como el mozo se iba, luego abrió la carpeta encuerada y vio aquellos precios. ¡Era un sueldo completo suyo! Miro a Erwin que no le había quitado la vista de encima. –Señor… esto es…

-Te dije que invitaba yo, tranquilo. ¿Cómo te sientes Eren? –Volvió a preguntar dejando de un lado la carta.

-Yo… mejor. –Mintió, no iba a decirle que se sentía horriblemente mal, sus orejas se acaloraron. –Gracias por todo esto.

-¿Sabes que elegir? –Pregunto Erwin tomando la carta tranquilamente, Eren se lo quedo mirando con expresión de duda. –Está todo en francés.

-Ah… pues no, la verdad nunca vine a un restaurante así, no tan caro y lujoso. –Eren se había empezado a poner nuevamente nervioso, no podía quitarse de su mente los besos de Rivaille y este lugar no lo ayudaba mucho, todo le recordaba a el.

-¿Quieres que elija por ti? –Eren asintió tímidamente. – ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

-Las hamburguesas… aunque dudo que hayan acá… -Hacia décadas que no comía eso, si no era porque no tenía dinero era porque andaba muy ocupado.

-Creo que hay… a ver… Por cierto… ¿El caviar te gusta? –Pregunto Erwin leyendo en la carta, era uno de los platos que más le gustaban al rubio.

-Nunca lo he probado…

-Entonces te dejare probar de mi plato. Si, acá esta. Burger Extravagant, esta elaborada con ternera japonesa Wagyu, condimentada con mantequilla de trufa blanca, con huevo frito de codorniz y ¡Tiene caviar! ¿Quieres? –Eren asintió sonrojado, seguramente le iba a costar una fortuna a su jefe.

Cuando el mozo fue hacia la mesa Erwin Smith le había pedido Le caviar Almas con carne Kobe, el cual antes le había explicado Erwin era una carne marmoleada de Japón que era exactamente igual a la de la hamburguesa de Eren. Luego le había ordenado Le Burger Extravagant y para tomar había pedido un vino tinto de marca Chateau Margaux y Eren un agua sin gas.

-Sabes… esta mal que te diga esto, la verdad no se que paso con Rivaille para que estuvieras llorando, pero el me enseño a tomar vino. –Dijo dulcemente Erwin mientras el mozo abría la botella y le servía en la copa al hombre. -¿Seguro que no quieres probar un poco? Este vino es muy rico, vas a ver que te gustara.

Eren titubeo, no era de tomar mucho, pero no podía rechazarle la oferta a probar aquel vino que hasta se sentía el suave olor casi frente a el, parecía caro y muy exquisito, Eren asintió tímidamente con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras el mozo le servia un poco en su copa.

Eren tomo con una mano torpemente la copa mientras se la llevaba a sus labios cerrando sus ojos, podía sentir el aroma a frutos, ya se le hacia agua la boca, decían que el vino caro no tenía mucho alcohol, eso era bueno porque como le decía Jean, el era un flan tomando.

Sintió que la copa se le iba de sus manos y al abrir los ojos se encontró con que una mano con dedos largos la sostenía para luego dejarla en la mesa, Eren se dio la vuelta para ver quien era el osado que le quitaba aquel elixir que no había probado y su corazón como su alma se fueron de ese mundo al ver a Rivaille con el seño fruncido mirando directamente a Erwin, este ya no llevaba la remera con los suaves cordones de cuero, si no que tenía una camisa roja bordo sangre junto con una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y zapatillas de vestir.

-Pedí mesa para dos, pero podemos movernos… supongo. –Dijo Erwin dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Rivaille para seguir tomando de su copa. –Ya deja que Eren aprenda de vinos, yo seré su maestro.

Eren al escuchar eso sintió como Rivaille siseaba, estaba detrás suyo y sentía un aura maligna que rodeaba todo el lugar, ahora iba a golpearlo y a echarlo, no había escapatoria, Erwin sabría lo que había echo y no haría nada al respeto.

-Nos vamos mocoso. Ahora. –Ordeno Rivaille posando su mano en el hombro de Eren.

-Espera, no ha comido aun. ¿Quieres irte Eren? ¿O prefieres comer antes? –Erwin seguía jugando con su copa mientras le daba suaves y pequeños tragos. –Si quieres puedo pedirlo para llevar y nos vamos.

-Ya te dije peluquín que el se irá conmigo. –Rivaille lo tomo del brazo para hacerlo levantar, Eren no sabía que hacer, estaba estático en el lugar mientras Rivaille hacia presión en su lamentable brazo. Los comensales miraban sin dar mucho crédito a lo que sus ojos veía. –Vamos, Jaeger.

Eren sacudió su cabeza y se dio vuelta para poder encarar a su jefe, Rivaille no estaba enojado, estaba furioso. Se notaba de lejos que apretaba su mandíbula fuertemente, sus ojos más filosos que nunca y sus cejas fruncidas como enojadas, su cabello algo despeinado y por sobre todo estaba tan rígido como nunca antes, el era de estar suelto y flexible, aun así no iba a dejar que le diera miedo, ya bastante lo había respetado en todo el trabajo, no iba a dejar que se propasara con el.

-Lo siento señor, pero el jefe Smith me invito a comer y yo acepte. –Eren se quedo plantado como una mula allí mismo mientras Rivaille lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Eren, te dije que me llames Erwin. –Se quejo el rubio ya cansado de aquel papel que estaba armando Rivaille mientras se levantaba de la silla dejando la copa de vino a medio terminar sobre la mesa. –Rivaille, creo que hay personas que quieren comer en paz acá…

-Me importa una mierda, si hubieses querido privacidad te hubieras elegido una habitación aparte para comer, no aquí con todos viéndote sabiendo que yo vendría. Ahora nos vamos Eren, elige… por las buenas o por las malas. –Rivaille ya no tenía paciencia, la poca se le había ido cuando se entero que Eren estaba almorzando junto con Erwin Smith. –Tres… dos…

-Vale, vale… Me quedare acá. –Dijo Eren dándole la espalda y sin entender que no tenía opción de elegir Rivaille se lo cargo al hombro como un costal de papás y se fue caminando del lugar mientras Eren gritaba.

-Nos vemos más tardes Rivaille, Eren… –Dijo Erwin tranquilamente mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla y seguía tomando el vino como ignorando la mirada de los demás comensales.

 **.**

Rivaille abrió la puerta de su Maybach Exelero tirando a Eren en el asiento del acompañante y antes que el muchacho pudiera salir su jefe ya estaba sentado en la parte del copiloto manejando a una velocidad peligrosa para estar en la ciudad mientras unos cuantos conductores le tocaban bocinados

-¿¡Por qué haz echo todo este papelón!? –Pregunto y grito Eren totalmente enojado, Rivaille lo fulmino con la mirada y golpeo con su puño el volante haciendo que este diera un bocinazo, Eren no dijo nada más mientras lo miraba, realmente parecía muy enojado.

-¡Yo soy el que hará las preguntas! ¿¡Como puede ser que seas un mocoso tan inmaduro!? ¿¡Qué mierda te hice para que te vayas así de la oficina!? –Rivaille estaba gritando, su voz era un gruñido y su cara aséptica ya no estaba allí, si no que tenía muy fuertemente marcado unas arrugas en su entrecejo, apretaba los dientes como su mandíbula y sus manos que apretaban fuertemente el volante mientras manejaba bestialmente. -¿¡Y por qué mierda estabas con Erwin!?

Eren se había quedado atónito mirándolo, le estaba dando miedo, realmente había echo enfadar mucho a su jefe, nunca lo había visto de aquella manera. Tampoco cuando supuestamente había estado enojado porque Hanji le había tocado con sus manos sucias la montura, eso no se comparaba en nada con lo de ahora. Sin lugar a dudas Rivaille se había enojado porque el se había ido, pero entonces ¿por qué se enojaba por estar con el jefe Smith? Si decía algo seguramente lo tiraría a la calle con el vehiculo en movimiento, pero si no decía nada seguramente también lo haría, Eren trago saliva y junto todo su coraje.

-¿Por qué va a ser señor? Usted quería jugar conmigo, por eso me fui. Ya le dije, estoy esperando a alguien muy importante y no quiero a nadie más en mi vida, menos a una persona que solo quiere tenerme como un juguete. –Eren vio como Rivaille se mordía el costado de un labio muy fuerte para luego tratar de serenarse. –Lo siento mucho por mi gesto… obsceno, pero no puedo decir lo mismo sobre el jefe Smith… el ha sido muy amable y no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Maldita sea Eren… Eres muy ingenuo, demasiado y a la vez idiota. ¿Acaso piensas que yo te quiero como un juguete? ¿No podías esperar a salir de la oficina y que yo te llevara a otro lugar para que podamos hablar tranquilos? Claro que no… hiciste lo que hace un niño. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Rivaille sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, aquel mocoso no tenía veintiuno como decía en su documento falso, si no unos malditos quince años, era normal que fuera así, pero no podía creer que fuera tan mocoso e idiota. Cuando llegara a su casa y lo viera a Erwin lo iba a matar.

Eren trago saliva, nuevamente preguntaba su edad… ¡Era un idiota al haber actuado de esa manera, así claramente se podía ver realmente que era un adolescente y no un adulto! Intento no agarrarse la cabeza, no gritar y menos ponerse nervioso, no iba a dejar que lo descubriera, no podía… Su semblante quedo tranquilo, sereno.

-Ahora ninguno hablara hasta llevarte donde te iba a llevar. –Dijo Rivaille mientras seguía manejando, estaba furioso por tantas cosas, pero una que no le había replicado a Eren era que se había mojado su ropa solamente por cargarlo a el hacia el auto, por lo menos era lluvia y no barro si no seguramente ya Eren estaría tirado por ahí, maldito mocoso y su promesa de hacia años…

 **.**

Eren veía como Rivaille tomaba una pequeña calle de asfalto ya dejando la ciudad hacia un largo rato, todo lo que ahora se veía eran bosques, campos y carteles con propagandas. ¿Acaso iba a matarlo y lo dejaría tirado por ahí? Tembló ligeramente por aquello y porque estaba bastante mojado.

-¿Tienes frío? –Pregunto viendo a Eren, Rivaille ya estaba totalmente calmado con su típica cara aséptica.

-Un poco… -Murmuro Eren, la temperatura había descendido y su cuerpo mojado le proclamaba calor.

-Ponte esto. –Rivaille con un ágil movimiento se había sacado su chaqueta mientras se la pasaba a Eren, este la tomo mirándola como si fuera una reliquia. –Úsala mocoso, no quiero que te enfermes.

Eren asintió mientras pasaba un brazo y luego el otro por aquellas mangas tan apretadas viendo que le quedaba un poco chico, sus manos y muñecas sobresalían al igual que su cintura, pero no dijo nada, olía a el. Cuero, perfume caro y no sabía porque a caballo. Respiro inhalando lentamente, aquel aroma le hacia tranquilizarse como nunca antes lo estuvo.

-¿Tanto olerás mi campera de cuero? –Pregunto Rivaille viendo como Eren se sonrojada violentamente para luego dirigirle una mirada de reproche, Rivaille sonrió. –Sigue con lo que haces, me halagas.

-Solo… tiene tu olor. –Murmuro Eren volviendo a su ritual, nadie… ni siquiera Rivaille iba a sacarlo de aquel transe, no podía entender como podía darle tanto efecto esto, un olor tan fuerte y exquisito.

-Es una lastima que ya estemos llegando. –Dijo su jefe mientras bajaba la velocidad, Eren que había estado con su cabeza metida entre sus brazos para oler mejor levanto la vista, ¿Acaso pensaba su jefe llevarlo a un bosque? ¡Lo iba a matar! -¿Qué?

-¿Don-Donde me lleva? –Pregunto Eren nervioso. –Si no se da cuenta esta lloviendo y acá no veo más que bosques.

-Ten paciencia mocoso y deja de oler eso y mira a tu alrededor. –Gruño Rivaille doblando en una calle más pequeña que estaba echa de pequeñas piedras que al pasar con el auto se escuchaban como algunas se movían. – ¿Lo ves?

Si, sin lugar a dudas lo veía, antes no lo había podido ver porque estaba oculto entre el bosque, pero al doblar se había encontrado con una cabaña de madera la cual tenía dos pisos y estaba en el medio de la nada. Era hermosa, tenía una ventana larga y grande arriba dejando ver una cortina blanca donde también estaba un balcón no muy grande.

Rivaille dejo el auto frente a la casa mientras se apresuraba para abrir la puerta de Eren sosteniendo un paraguas negro mientras tomaba con su mano libre la cintura de Eren para atraerlo más hacia el, sus narices se rozaron.

-Esta casa la tengo de hace mucho tiempo, es una cabaña y vengo de vez en cuando, por lo que seguro antes de hablar de algo tengamos que limpiar, ya sabrás que odio la suciedad. –Rivaille le beso la nariz mientras lo obligaba a Eren a caminar junto a el hacia la pequeñas y anchas escaleras que había afuera de la cabaña para luego abrir la puerta con una llave.

Eren vio que dentro era muy acogedora, tenía un sofá largo con dos sillones a cada lado y frente una chimenea rustica. Todo estaba hecho de madera, las tres bibliotecas que estaban al final de aquella sala llena de libros, como la mesita de café y las puertas que separaban las demás habitaciones.

-No te pongas tan cómodo mocoso, vamos a limpiar, mira el polvo que hay… -Rivaille fue hacia la segunda puerta que estaba hacia su derecha, Eren pudo ver estirando su cabeza que era donde guardaba todas las cosas de la limpieza, ¿Acaso Rivaille iba a limpiar con el? ¿Lo había traído para que limpiara? ¿Ese era su trabajo? ¿No iba a despedirlo? Y miles de más preguntas se le estaban formando en su cabeza, pero su jefe ya estaba frente a el extendiendo un traje blanco. –Cámbiate.

Eren tomo lo que su jefe le había dado, eran ropas de limpieza al parecer totalmente blancas e impecables, también había un pañuelo y barbijo. Vio como Rivaille se empezaba a sacar su camisa y a Eren le entro el pánico, aun así se quedo mirando.

-Puedes cambiarte en la otra habitación si quieres… o puedes ver este espectáculo, pero créeme que luego te saldrá muy caro. –Rivaille se dio vuelta mirando a los ojos de Eren, unos que desprendían llamas y vergüenza, los que tanto le gustaban. Rivaille Estaba ya sin camisa y veía como Eren no le podía quitar la vista de su pecho. –Ve, es el baño la primera puerta a la izquierda.

Eren le hizo caso intentando disimular su gran asombro, su jefe tenía un cuerpo espectacular, no podía creer que con aquella estatura fuera así. Tenía músculos por todos lados además de unos increíbles abdominales. Hasta le quedaba mejor que a Reiner y que a todos los hombres del universo junto. ¿Y Heichou?

Entro al baño cerrando la puerta mientras se recargaba en esta, nunca había visto a Heichou sin remera, pero cuando lo había abrazado parecía haber estado normal, claramente cuando tenía siete años sus hormonas no eran las mismas que ahora, no miraba aquellas cosas. ¿El tendría músculos? Lo recordaba vagamente, cabello negro con bastante flequillo que le caía a los ojos, piel blanca, rasgos finos y ojos grises con azul claro, una mirada dulce y una sonrisa amigable. No recordaba muy bien su cara, con el tiempo se había empezado a desfigurar para luego ser una mancha borrosa, pero podía recordar sus palabras, sus susurros y sus promesas. Sin lugar a dudas el lo encontraría y se amarían profundamente. ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora? Si no mal recordaba en su momento había tenido… ¿Diecisiete? Seguramente no pasaría de los treinta años pensó Eren imaginándoselo un hombre apuesto y elegante, de buen carácter y dulce. Un príncipe. Una sonrisa calida apareció en su rostro.

 **.**

Eren había salido del baño completamente nuevo y diferente, llevaba un traje blanco, su cabeza como cuando estaba limpiando estaba con un pañuelo blanco y un barbijo protegía su cara, lo único que se podía ver bien eran sus ojos y un poco de su cabello rebelde.

Rivaille que había estado sentado esperándolo se paro al verlo, este vestía igual, salvo que ya en sus manos sostenía una escoba y una pala. Eren no podía creer que su jefe fuera a limpiar, Hanji le había advertido por su manía de la limpieza, pero el nunca creyó que pudiera ser tanto.

-Toma una escoba de la segunda puerta y barre, yo limpiare arriba, si hacemos todo **bien** podremos terminar en menos de dos horas. No quiero nada, exactamente nada, ni polvo, ni suciedad, **nada**. Limpia bien y luego hablaremos lo que teníamos que hablar… Y deja mi ropa en aquel cajón. -Dicho eso Rivaille se fue por la puerta que estaba todo derecho, al parecer la limpieza era su primera prioridad.

Eren que estaba acostumbrado a limpiar no se le hizo problema, pero luego de media hora Rivaille había bajado para ver como iba y Eren entendió que Hanji iba enserio con la obsesión de su jefe, le había recriminado que la mesa estaba sucia en la parte de debajo de la madera, también que tenía que limpiar las esquinas del techo, las paredes, la biblioteca sacando libro por libro y luego pasar un trapo muy bien escurrido por la madera para luego pasar otro seco.

Luego de casi toda la tarde y un poco de la noche limpiando habían terminado, Eren se había ocupado de la sala de estar, la cocina que era también rustica con madera y el comedor, le había costado horrores, pero lo había terminado, ahora todo relucía brillante y con olor a lavanda.

Eren se sentó casadamente en el sofá mientras se estiraba, le dolía terriblemente todo, pero su espalda era la que más sufría en estos momentos. Había estado limpiando horas y horas con las órdenes del desquiciado y paranoico de la limpieza el cual por lo menos lo había dejado bañarse y cambiarse con su antigua ropa que ya estaba seca.

-¿Me odias Eren? –Pregunto Rivaille apareciendo en la sala, tenía el cabello algo húmedo y ya sin peinarse hacia el costado dejando que este cayera en picada hacia abajo, de la puerta del baño salía un agradable vapor, ya estaba cambiado con su antigua ropa mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y se sentaba al lado de Eren cruzando sus piernas.

-Yo… no lo odio señor. ¿Por qué debería? –Pregunto Eren viendo como aquel hombre le recordaba algo vagamente, se relamió sus labios que estaba resecos mientras veía como Rivaille todavía lo mirada.

-Te hice limpiar el lugar completamente, muchos no pueden con mis ordenes… soy muy estricto con la limpieza y abuse de ti por el simple echo que te hice trabajar más de la cuenta, aparte que Hanji te había dado un descanso. –Rivaille se inclino hacia el muchacho con una mirada inquebrantable. -¿No me odias?

-Señor, ya le dije que no lo odio. ¿Usted si? –Y por primera vez Eren sintió un gran temor a perderlo, ¿acaso alguna vez lo había tenido a el para pensar eso? Vio como Rivaille sonreía complacido y tomaba a Eren de su nuca para entrelazar sus dedos con el cabello de este y besarlo. –Espere…

Eran pequeños y dulces besos, Eren podía sentir como Rivaille tomaba su labio inferior con su boca para morderlo y luego chuparlo suavemente, estaba siendo dulce y calido pensó Eren olvidando todo y poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de su jefe para atraerlo hacia el y poder profundizar aquel beso que tanto le desesperaba.

-Tranquilo Eren… -Murmuro Rivaille dejando de besarlo y mirándolo, necesitaba ver aquella cara sonrojada e inocente. –No te olvides que tenemos que hablar. –Además no te hice limpiar todo esto para luego irnos, nos quedaremos un día o tal vez más…

-¿Qué? ¿Y mi trabajo? –Pregunto Eren alejándose un poco de su jefe. –Mis amigos se preocuparan y…

-Me importa una mierda tus amigos. Ahora escúchame mocoso, hay muchas cosas que necesito contarte. –Rivaille estaba por empezar a hablar, pero un ruido largo y espantoso sonó en el estomago de Eren, Rivaille entrecerró sus ojos. –Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta, no comimos nada.

-Lo siento mucho. –Pidió disculpas el joven de ojos verde turquesa agachando su vista totalmente avergonzado.

-Tks… es mi culpa, vamos a comer… -Rivaille se levanto del sofá donde hacia unos momentos había estado tan cómodo. –En la lacena de la cocina hay paquetes de cosas para comer, vamos.

Eren lo siguió pasando por toda la sala hasta la segunda puerta que estaba a la derecha, la cocina era muy grande, estaba completamente amueblada con alacenas de madera arriba y abajo, en la superficie había mármol de un color rojo con pequeñas manchas de varios colores. Una cocina eléctrica, heladera gigante plateada, un lavavajillas, microondas y horno eléctrico. En el medio había una gran mesada con butacas altas donde seguramente se desayunaría y por la mente del joven paso una escena bastante tierna donde el y Rivaille desayunaban juntos luego de levantarse.

Eren vio como Rivaille abría unas de las puertas de una cajonera y sacaba unos cuantos paquetes de fideos mientras seguía revisando que cosas había, parecía estar perdido y Eren entendió que seguramente el nunca cocinaba.

-Señor… ¿Sabe que cosas son esas? –Pregunto Eren viendo los fideos.

-Mocoso, claro que se que son… ¿Acaso me tratas por idiota? –Gruño Rivaille ahora sacando de otro lugar una olla. –Pero lo que no se es cocinar, una vez intente, pero… La cuatro ojos dijo que era bueno en todo, menos en esto…

-Entonces déjemelo a mí. –Pidió Eren, no quería que su jefe sufriera haciendo aquellas cosas, no era la clase de persona que se cocinaba, sabía muy bien que en la mansión tenían chef y dudaba mucho que supiera hacer lo más simple, hervir agua. –Yo se cocinar.

Rivaille se dio vuelta para mirarlo detenidamente mientras asentía un poco molesto y le hacia señas para que se acercara, Eren pudo ver que en la mesada había varios paquetes de fideos todos de marca muy cara, luego latas de choclo, palmito y hasta hongos. Lo primero que empezó a ver tomándolos era la fecha de caducidad para luego pensar que podría cocinar con todo eso.

-Es lo único que hay, no te esfuerces demasiado. ¿En que puedo ayudar? –Pregunto el hombre arremangándose su camisa roja y tomando un delantal de un cajón. –Ponte esto.

Eren hizo lo que le decía, era un delantal verde vivo oscuro que le hacía resaltar sus ojos, Rivaille también se había puesto uno, pero azul. Mientras su jefe le mostraba donde estaba cada cosa Eren iba sacando una cuchara, tenedor y cuchillo mientras abría las puertas de la lacena que había arriba para tomar dos platos, la única regla que le había puesto Rivaille era que la comida estuviera limpia, como también las cosas.

-Yo… puedo cocinar solo. –Murmuro Eren, no quería arruinar toda la comida por el solo echo de estar nervioso con la presencia de su jefe, Rivaille asintió.

-Entonces yo pondré la mesa. –Y dicho eso salio de la cocina.

 **.**

Agradecía a su querida madre y Mikasa por enseñarle a cocinar, gracias a aquellas mujeres tan importantes en su vida había podido salir delante, como también ahora, ya que al probar la salsa de tomate con champignon pudo ver lo exquisita que le había salido y con tan solo pocos ingredientes, solo faltaba colar los fideos y estaría listo todo, esperaba que a Rivaille le gustara.

-Huele bien. –Dijo su jefe al entrar a la sala apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta abierta y con sus brazos cruzados. –Comeremos en el comedor, ya arme todo.

Eren asintió mientras juntaba la salsa con los fideos largos, estaba realmente sorprendido que Rivaille supiera como poner una mesa, pero seguramente era algo normal porque el hombre al comer veía como estaba todo, solamente un idiota no sabría como hacerlo.

-Listo. –Eren empezó a caminar con la bandeja repleta de comida hacia la otra sala, pero su jefe lo retuvo. -¿Ah?

-Déjame hacerlo. –Rivaille la tomo y antes de ingresar al comedor se detuvo mirando a Eren. –Todavía no entres.

Eren se quedo donde estaba mientras su jefe entraba y cerraba la puerta con su hombro, ¿Acaso Rivaille iba a servir la comida? No podía verlo así, no parecía ser un hombre que hiciera aquellas cosas. Espero ansioso intentando escuchar algo, todo estaba en silencio. ¿Tanto podía tardar en servir un par de fideos? Trago saliva sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar ahora, cenarían justos… a solas… Intento no hacerse la gran idea, solamente comerían, nada más. Además Rivaille le había explicado que si cocinaba, el prepararía la mesa para comer por lo menos, además que sabía donde estaban todas las cosas.

La puerta se abrió totalmente dejando ver a Rivaille detrás de ella, este le sonreía entre encantador y seductor. Le tendió su mano para que Eren la tomara y así lo hizo mientras lo hacia ingresar al comedor y sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veía.

Con razón estaba algo oscuro pensó Eren, frente a ellos había una pequeña mesa decorada con un mantel blanco, arriba cuatro velas largas y rojas adornaban e iluminaban el gran lugar. Todo estaba servido, desde el vino en las copas largas y grandes, hasta la comida en cada plato, como también las servilletas prolijamente dobladas al costado de los cubiertos. Lo único que Eren no sabía era en que lugar sentarse, pero su jefe ya lo estaba ayudando en eso porque gentilmente de la mano lo acompaño hasta su silla.

-Señor… -Murmuro Eren todavía asombrado mientras se sentaba y Rivaille hacia lo mismo. –Esto es hermoso…

Nunca en su vida le habían preparado algo así, era romántico, demasiado. Estaban a la luz de las velas con una hermosa lluvia en la noche y por si fuera poco con Rivaille Ackerman incluido que lo miraba como el gran galán que estaba siendo ahora.

-Me alegra que te guste, Eren. Por favor, llámame Rivaille o… Levi. ¿Empezamos? Veremos como cocinas… -Su jefe se lo quedo mirando detenidamente, cada parte de Eren, desde su piel hasta sus hermosos y bellos ojos. –Como soy un caballero o aparento serlo ahora… esperare a que tú comas el primer bocado.

-Los dos somos unos caballeros si vamos al caso, señ… Rivaille. Aun así le haré caso y yo empezare. –Dijo Eren tomando un poco del fideo para metérselo en la boca, intentaba ser lo más educado y fino posible. -¿Ya?

-Listo, Eren… Estás hermoso. –Eren sintió como su corazón se apretujaba y unas mariposas bailaban en su estomago. –Está muy rico, podría hasta contratarte para que siempre me hagas las comidas tú.

Eren le sonrió mientras seguía comiendo, antes había estado muerto de hambre, pero ahora al estar con aquel hombre y de aquella forma se le había ido mágicamente, pero necesitaba comer y al ver como Rivaille lo hacia tan elegantemente trato de imitarlo.

-No se si tomas alcohol, pero este vino no tiene mucho, es uno de los mejores en el mundo. Me alegra que sea yo quien te enseñe de esto… -Recalco las ultimas palabras con un pequeño gruñido mientras levantaba su copa. –Lo primero es agitar la copa, el contenido.

-¿Para que necesitaría…? –Pregunto Eren, pero Rivaille levanto su mano para que hiciera silencio.

-Tiene que ser suavemente, luego disfruta el aroma del vino. –Rivaille delicadamente se llevo a su delgada y fina nariz la copa mientras inhalaba suavemente. –Y luego por ultimo se prueba. Siempre se toma en pequeños sorbos y se saborea dentro de la boca manteniéndolo un par de segundos. Hazlo tú.

Rivaille le entrego su copa y Eren empezó a hacer lo que su jefe le había enseñado, estaba nervioso, era su primera vez haciendo algo así y empeoraba más su estado estando con la persona con la que al parecer le gustaba, pero aun así lo hizo.

Al probar y mantener en el interior de boca el vino por unos segundos para luego tragarlo pudo comprobar que era exquisito, suave, con un aroma encantador y delicioso.

-Bien, no esta nada mal. Tienes que ser más delicado… Te dejaré comer tranquilo. Luego haremos más clases de estas. Muchas clases. –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de complacencia. -¿Prefieres vino o agua?

-Vino… Vino estaría bien, señ… Levi. –Rivaille agudizo su vista, no le molestaba para nada que lo llamara por aquel nombre y tomando la botella le sirvió.

Luego de la cena romántica, Rivaille empezó a explicarle bastantes cosas sobre el vino de lo cual Eren intentaba entender todo, pero su mente ya bastante cansada con todo lo que había pasado en el día estaba ya exhausta. Lo que si podía apreciar y muy bien era como su jefe había cambiado completamente, de ser un hombre frío y egocéntrico se había convertido en uno muy amable y seductor.

-¿Entendiste? –Pregunto Rivaille al ver como Eren lo miraba con ojos vidriosos. –Eren…

-S-si… señor. Disculpe es que estoy algo cansado… -Eren no había querido ser maleducado, además el simple echo de estar escuchando a su jefe y poder verlo lo hacia ponerse en un suave trance de tranquilidad el cual duraba poco al volver a recordar los besos apasionados y lo que había pasado aquella mañana y al medio día. -¿Entonces hay otras formas de tomar vino? Lo escuche todo claramente, señor.

-Eren… deja de decirme señor y si, las hay. ¿Quieres ver una? –Pregunto Rivaille alzando la copa, las velas rojas ya estaban consumidas a la mitad, Eren asintió agudizando la vista para ver que como bebía exactamente el vino, Rivaille lo tomó como antes y Eren pensó desesperado que no había prestado mucha atención o se había perdido algo.

Rivaille se levanto de su silla dejando la copa en la mesa y fue hacia Eren quien se quedo achicando sus ojos no entendiendo que quería mostrar.

Rivaille se inclino apenas y lo tomo de la barbilla obligándolo a levantar su cabeza haciendo que pudieran verse nuevamente, luego suavemente poso sus labios en los del menor y con mucha más suavidad metió su lengua en la boca de Eren dejando entrar el suave y embriagador vino, una delgada línea roja desbordo la mejilla de este mientras todavía su jefe lo seguía besando tan dulce y despacio para que no pudiera volcarse nada más, la línea roja del vino bajo hasta el cuello del moreno y se perdió por debajo de su ropa.

-Trágalo. –Ordeno Rivaille con voz ronca y respiración entrecortada cuando se separo, Eren le hizo caso mientras saboreaba el vino con el gusto de Levi, era totalmente exquisito y muy, pero muy excitante pensó Eren mientras sentía su miembro elevándose. -¿Has entendido?

Eren que como el solo sabía tenía quince años no pudo controlar sus emociones y mucho menos su excitación y se abalanzo perdiendo toda su vergüenza hacia Rivaille mientras lo besaba torpe y desesperadamente. No sabía si había sido gracias al vino o lo que acababa de hacer el hombre, pero ahí estaba, besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, sus manos en el cuello del hombre y su cuerpo muy pegado a el.

Rivaille que se había sorprendido con aquel comportamiento se había quedado estático, pero luego de unos segados lo tomo de la cintura profundizando aquel beso tan candente. No podía creer que Eren lo estaba guiando, porque así era, la lengua del chico estaba dentro de su boca mientras lo devorada desesperadamente, se notaba que era nuevo en esto, pero aun así a Rivaille le encantaba, iba a enseñarle **todo** a **su** mocoso.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier duda, pregunta o algo pueden escribirme :3**

 **Por otro lado agradezco infinitamente a las personas que pudieron leer mi fic, como también a los que comentaron y a los que se enamoraron de Levi (? Todas estamos enamoradas de el (?**

 **Bueno, próximamente capitulo 5...**

 **Saludos :D**


End file.
